Who am I?
by Sampsonknight
Summary: It was to be a vacation, a time to relax and then this thief just had to dare steal from them of all turtles. Leo not pleased by this sickening display wishes to make the thief pay... In the end, he is the one paying and now they don't know who or were this thief came from...
1. Chapter 1

Who Am I? Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.**  
 **(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)**  
 **Rated T**  
 **Drama, family comfort/hurt, and heartache...**

 **Summary: It was to be a vacation, at time to relax and then this thief just had to dare steal from them of all turtles. Leo not pleased by this sickening display wishes to make the thief pay... In the end, he is the one paying and now they don't know who or were this thief came from...**

* * *

The bonfire's flames flickered in the night casting tall shadows, as the group's chatter filled the air with laughter and spooky stories.

One turtle not amused by the current tale rolled his eyes at the storyteller.

"Like shell," Raph abruptly huffed. He crossed his arms and then narrowed his golden gaze down towards his kid brother. "That is not how the story goes," he protested letting out another grunt.

The orange mask brother grinned wildly with a playful lick on his lips, he cheekily shrugged, "Dude who is telling the spine-chilling story here? Me the greatest horror teller ever lived or you the one that thinks a lovey-dovey story is worth to be placed in the almighty category of horror?" Mikey tilted his head up dramatically in disgust, shamed by his brother's taste. Truthfully with Mikey being himself, that accusation was a little white lie in order to make fun of Raph, who in turn secretly does like romance dribble.

Raph grumbled and looked away, holding his anger at bay for the moment. To keep it there he fully ignored the insult letting it go over his head, while he rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Over how you're screwing it up, shell, I should be telling it. Man Mikey its trash, a lovey-dovey dribble would be a shell of a lot scarier than this bull shit you pulled out of your ass. Shell look at Casey and Angel, their face-sucking is terrifying to witness."

As soon as Raph finish putting his foot in his mouth, there was a male growl on the other side of the fire, also accompanied by a not so pleased woman to boot. The black hair woman raised an eyebrow at the red mask brother daring him to say that again. Raph feeling the heat not from the flames, gulp and shuddered at realizing how true to some old ancient proverb was, happy he never mentioned the woman's scorn part.

"Oh?" Mikey leaned closer with a sparkle in his eyes, "I thought you clearly provided your point that campfire horrors are just for kids earlier today, don't you remember?"

Raph hesitated, forgetting that he did say something on the line before they set up the bonfire. Unable to find some form of comeback, Raph's cheeks turn dark as he grumbled more, "Whatever!" he barked letting out another hot smokey huff.

Everyone around watching this little drama chuckled over Raph's expression on his face, more so when he dared to turn the tables on Mikey, not liking the idea the kid brother was racking up points against him.

"So what, yeah I said that doesn't mean you can turn a good story into some b rated movie crap," he tried to defend himself, regardless what he did say about this being some kids game, he wouldn't stand for this poor performance.

A roar of laughter hit the group, each knowing the turtle was trying to make a point, yet already lost the battle. This only made Raph's blood boil, he was now steaming through his ear holes and it was Leo that cut in before this continued into a brawl, "I'm going to grab more drinks any requests?"

"More marshmallows bro," Mikey piped up licking his lips.

"A bottle of water my son," his master requested next. A list grew in Leo's head as he felt he made a poor choice to offer. How was he going to remember all this, however, to his rescue Donnie stood up brushing himself off. The turtle lightly kicked his bo staff up, flipping it into the air as he caught it and skillfully placed it back in its holster.

He wasn't as fortunate as two other brothers which weapons were convenient when relaxing on the ground or even a lounge chair.

His staff was a fair size and made it difficult to chill without it digging into the ground or chair's back riding up his shell.

After a time he found it simpler to disarm himself and placing it at arm's length. With repetition, it came naturally to him before moving away from where he was sitting.

"Leo how about I give you a hand," Donnie smiled, stretching as he did so, "You only have two hands after all."

"Thanks, Don," Leo chuckled with relief, that would solve his issue of remembering what everyone wanted.

Donnie was the type that had a deep pool when it came to memorizing things and this was one of those times Leo was thankful for his brother's ability. He wanted to stop a fight, but not spend a good remainder of his night as an errand boy, going back and forth to the house since he messed up the tall orders.

Donnie gave a nod and started to walk away from the warm fire, with Leo not far behind. He was beside him not long after and they walked together, then out of nowhere the blue mask brother suddenly let out a sigh that caught Donnie's attention. He raised an eyebrow towards Leo in curiosity, wondering what was on his mind.

Leo licked his lips before looking straight up towards the jewels of the sky. A silence between them grew and wordlessly Donnie kept an eye on Leo, trying to read him. What was he thinking and what was with the heavy sigh? This continued for a few more seconds and Donnie was finding his observation fruitless with no intel on what was going on with Leo. He started to debate if he should say something or leave it be. When they were halfway to the house and out of earshot from their family Leo let out another sigh, not in annoyance but like he was releasing something deep in his soul, letting it fly.

"Leo?" Donnie finally asked, unable to resist and keep quiet to himself any longer.

"Sometimes I wish these days would last."

"Huh?" Donnie tilted his head at his brother, watching Leo's shoulders relax as if the weight of them finally faded away. It has been some time since his brothers showed any sign of peace of mind. He would admit it has been very long since any of them had an opportunity to be so. With the chaos they call a life, survival to some, there weren't many moments where they could just take a breath and enjoy what life has to offer.

Leo didn't respond to Donnie's short question, so the purple mask ninja was forced to try again a bit more thorough, "Elaborate? What are you referring to Leo?"

He had an idea, but wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth, well turtle's in this instant. Even so, Donnie doubt Leo would admit anything, he was tricky that way. He never would with the walls he has placed up over the years, not allowing anyone to enter half the time.

How come that Leo closes himself to others? There isn't any real answer, it boils down to depending on the person will depend on the reason. This is why his brothers think Leo was so sensitive to carrying on a conversation when it comes to topics about them, their lifestyle and future when it came to how he felt about it.

Raph would say it was his pride and accepted that is how Leo is. Now when it comes to Mikey's initial understanding of the mind of the turtle named Leonardo, that is a more complex debate. Donnie has heard Mikey's ideas behind why Leo does what he does, acts the way he acts, and hold back his feelings. Oddly truth be told Donnie had to admit these theories from Mikey were too realistic to ignore.

"This peace, no fighting..." Leo broke Donnie's train of thought as he was caught gawking and blinking at his older brother in surprise.

Did Leo just admit something? Before Donnie could break that shell any further and find out what connections were finally bridging in Leo's head, before he could actually witness the fearless leader admitting for once that training wasn't everything to him, his eyes, which had been warm and full of possibilities suddenly slit, showing an icy touch to them.

Leo's grey orbs scanned the area in great detail as his hand firmly pressed into Donnie's plastron ordering the brother not to advance any further.

The air around Leo thicken, and his scent was waves of a mix of alarm and determination. He was starting to go into a defensive stance and drawing one of his blades slowly as he continued to scan the yard and then towards the farmhouse.

Donnie followed suit not questioning the silent command. He too took a gander around, unsure what Leo was sensing, only feeling the cool breeze overhead. The trees were swaying gently in the distance on the yard line, there were no other sounds than his family behind him. The barn to his right was quiet showing no activity either. Donnie was about to consider this was Leo's way to cover up for his slip up, then that was when he caught in the corner of his eyes the shadow play in one of the front windows of the farmhouse.

He quickly noted the lighting around them and knew nothing was making the phenomenon, leaving one conclusion, someone was in the should be unoccupied house. The question was who? Far as either one knew their family was still behind them at the bonfire, there was no evidence from the dirt road to their left a vehicle had travelled, it since they would have heard it and the only vehicles occupying the driveway was Angel's beetle and their van.

Focusing with the bonfire area, Donnie confirmed it wasn't his family. He could hear their laughter and chatter, faint yes, but enough to determine that who was in the house wasn't either Mikey nor Raph whom could have come around and entered the kitchen's back door without being noticed.

The bo staff firmly in his hand, Donnie waited for Leo's orders and it wasn't long until they were given.

Leo took a step forward, directing Donnie to come with him to the house. It did cross Donnie's mind when following the orders why Leo didn't bother to go fetch their other two brothers, yet this was Leo's thing and this wasn't the time to judge like other turtles would do if it wasn't him there instead. Maybe Leo didn't think who was in there that much of a threat figuring they can handle it or thought it was and didn't want to risk the intruder to escape before they could catch him or her.

Just the thought someone discovering their existence here, which was deemed as a safe haven for them when they needed to get out of the city, was devastating and he too wanted to keep it a secret if he could help it.

The two turtle brother sneaked up towards one of the open windows that didn't have a screen on it, Leo slipped in first and Donnie next minding his staff. Once in, the gloom loomed over them and there was nothing in the living room they could tell. For a moment Donnie considered before it could just have been a trick of his eyes, that was until they both could hear light scuffling coming from the kitchen area.

Leo exchanged looks with Donnie and he pointed to the one side of the arch then advance forward. They came to the entrance way and pressed their shells against the wall. Leo first in line peaked around silently blinking into the darkness, the lone window other than the one on the door at the far side of the room had the silver moon shining through. Dust played in the dim light and there was a dark figure hunch over going through the cupboard.

It was a heavy person by the looks of the size of him. The intruder was a bit shorter than him he could guess, probably the same height as Raph if he wanted to compare, or almost as tall as Mikey. It wasn't easy to tell, the figure was wearing some ragged clothes that covered his body and a hood over his head.

The intruder was unarmed and with a makeshift bag in his right-hand open and waiting for the goods. It wasn't really a bag since it looked like the guy took clothes and fix it up to hold items. Such items as cans from their cupboards.

Leo narrowed his eyes, not fond of thievery or anyone thinking they could just trespass into their home away from home and assume they could do what they pleased.

Slipping into the room Leo nodded to Donnie to do the same and head towards the back door to trap this person from escaping. In normal circumstances he wouldn't dare to reveal his face, however, the idea of this person sicken him and they deserved the fright!

No fear of this going public, he was determined to stop this disgraceful act and would make sure they would never tell the tale after he was done with them. Leo managing to come up behind the guy without detection, he made one quick glance towards Donnie was to see if he was in position before acting. Donnie stood near the door with bo in hand hastily gawking at Leo.

He didn't like this plan that was forming, they should go and grabbed the human friends that were still at the fire instead, not this foolish act that wasn't Leo's style to approached some stranger that will now know they reside here.

Even if Leo had a 'plan' to keep the human quiet, Donnie feared what methods Leo would use. In past experiences, if his leader feels threatened, especially if his family was, Donnie had witnessed some disturbing and heartless to say the least methods Leo wasn't shy in performing to keep them all protected. Donnie wasn't that type of person that supported such acts, yet he never judged his brother, in the end, he normally would give a blind eye when such occasions arose.

Was this going to turn into such events? Where he twists the moments to fool himself that they never happened to keep his sanity?

Leo now standing behind the figure in question, lowered his one blade not bothering with the other, he wasn't planning to kill the person if he could help it. Instead with his free hand, he extended it ready to grab the thief and pull him away from his disgusting deed, and then confront the human face to face. Not even a second his skin felt the filthy material of the sweater, Leo didn't have a moment to react when the figure abruptly turned around sharply and slammed something into the side of his head.

The pain shattered his train of thought, as he lost his balance altogether collapsing towards the ground. The sound of metal against wood caused by his sword falling out of his hand was heard before the echoes of his shell coming down hard onto the floor. He was spread out with limbs not responding to him, while the room danced wildly around him. It was so violent he felt groggy and was unable to make out a thing or what was happening around him. The sounds that were almost drowned by the loud drumming in his ears, he could make out scraping, then an object sliding across the ground with a large thud that came after. He swore he heard Donnie yelp and the back door open moments after with it slamming.

Leo's hands shook and his head throbbed when he attempted to stand. In the corner of his eye, he saw the weapon that was used on him, the cast iron frying pan that he actually forgot Mikey stored in that very cupboard. How could he be so reckless and overconfident that he would dare to put his guard down? The self-pity overtaking him, he squinted his eyes to focus them and figure out what were the sounds he had heard. The fridge wasn't in its place against the wall beside the counter, instead of on the other side of the room where he last saw Donnie. The scratch marks showed it was pushed or pulled with much force. Whoever this human was, had the same raw strength that both Donnie and Raph possessed, even then it was rare to see those two showing it off. As the thought surfaced he realized something amiss, wasn't Donnie standing...

"Shell Donnie!" Leo collected his scattered thoughts. He felt nauseous as he managed to move forward, lifting himself from the ground and dragging his weak legs across the room. When he made it to the fridge, as he expected he found Donnie on the other side pinned between the white good and the wall. With unstable hands, Leo pulled the fridge from the shock brother, who gasped for air moments after his freedom.

"Are you okay Don?" Leo asked with a hiss. His head was hurting more, yet stubborn as ever, he pushed it away. Donnie nodded to his question, then looked at him worriedly.

"Where did he go?" Leo asked next not allowing Donnie to press the issue, he was just hit in the head with a frying pan of all objects. At the moment he couldn't see the difference between his broken pride and the pain he was experiencing.

"He escaped through the back door with his prize," Donnie told him, shuddering a breath.

Leo nodded, recalling the sound of the door opening and closing afterwards. Taking a step back then turning towards the exit, he could hear Donnie's protests, "Leo wait you shouldn't leave you might have a..."

"Later," Leo barked exiting the house with much regret. He should have listened to his brother, yet this situation was troubling more than for one reason. Not just that this individual knows their existence with no fair warning to never usher it, it was another disturbing key fact, the person didn't flinch at their appearance. In the pitch black the intruder should have been able to tell they were not human, and then there was that strength. It wasn't the norm and Leo feared who it was and what threat they truly pose to his family. All he knew this could have been a set up to search them out.

The wood's silence in the still night gave him a rush of eeriness and urgency. He would think a cricket or two would be present yet none were singing. Was this a sign and was it wise of him running off alone?

The trees flashed by and it took all he could not to have it drag him down and puke over the ground. His body was starting to fail him and the pain was making it hard to think straight. One thing that was on his side was the clear trail he was able to follow, breadcrumbs if you will, some cans that were dropped and forgotten. It wasn't long until he could see the dark figure grasping a nearby tree for dear life. Was he hurt? Out winded even? This time not taking his chances Leo drew his sword and curse under his breath that he had not taken the moment to retrieve the other. With a sigh he walked cautiously up to the figure, he could do this stealthier, however unfortunate for him, his mind was swimming hindering his thought process making something so natural to him too complex to perform. His target in range he put all his cards on the table lashing forward to attack.

The figure now the one caught off guard let out a yelp when Leo grabbed him from behind, twisting him around and then slamming him into the tree. There was a large bang from the contact of the man's back to the tree that did make Leo question, it didn't sound like flesh against wood, but something harder, something similar to a shell?

The human shuddered under Leo's shadow, as the heavy scent of fear entered Leo's nostrils turning his stomach more. He blinked at the thief in confusion. He knew that scent, though it wasn't something he had consumed on many occasions, yet he recognized it all the same. With his hand that still held his sword, Leo snatched the hood and thrust it back in shock. The turtle became startled at who he was staring at and let go of the intruder, stumbling back bewildered.

"Shell... -?"

* * *

"LEO!" Raph called out, muttering under his breath. He dashed through the trees trying to find any sign of which way his brother went. To think his family deemed him the ill rational brother, what would they call Leo's current actions? First confronting a thief here of all places, that was to be a secure location for them to escape to and then run off chasing the phantom alone with a head injury to boot.

"Shell for brains," Raph snarled, stopping in his tracks. He knelt down to analyze two sets of footprints, one was from boots that had no visible markings, it looked like someone had worn them out and the other set he recognized, belonging to Leo. They were still fresh and easy for him to tell where they were heading.

Standing up he pulled out his shell cell and texted Donnie on the news that he found a trail and come to his location. The shell brain too wasn't carrying his own shell cell, making it impossible to track him down by normal means.

Raph being the expert on tracking went after the stupid leader while Mikey and Donnie stayed at the house just in case he came back. With the trail at hand Raph followed suit, in a mad dash. Training kicking in told him he should be more cautious than this, but it been ten minutes since Leo left the safety of the farm he couldn't afford to drag this out any longer. Leo could be in trouble or worse in his condition be caught by humans.

These areas, unfortunately, the locals are a bit crazy when the idea of aliens walking around. Of course, they weren't aliens, being from this earth, it was the fact anyone dimwitted and not open of the idea that humans are not the only sentient beings roaming this world, stereotype them as extraterrestrial beings. One good reason he really hates Syfy, since he is no fucken alien!

The trail ending suddenly, Raph circled around viewing his surroundings in more detail. How did they just stop at this tree? Feeling a rising sickness in the pit of his stomach Raph made a thorough search then gasp seeing Leo laying face down in the dirt. Leo's head was wrapped in cloth which didn't belong to him, was soaked by a crimson red substance.

"Ah shell!"

* * *

He was in darkness, feeling nothing, then as the veil started to lift, was replaced by the sensation of warmth patting his head. The hand soft and gentle and by Leo's experience neither brother had such talent, a smile bloom on his lips, happy she was the one taking care of him other than say Raph.

His eyes fluttered and he wanted to move, yet she wouldn't let him do so, shushing him to be still. He didn't complain only relaxed his body, reflecting back to what was going on. He knew he was injured due to the pain in his head, yet he couldn't remember why.

Finally, after some effort, he was able to see her, blurry at first yet her long jet black hair with purple highlights came to him as a comfort.

"Angel?" Leo asked, hinting the joke in her name. She chuckled wiping his face with a cloth that was wet, which was cool to the touch.

"Far from it Leo," she answered, then wiped his cheeks.

"True," he admitted with a smirk, then it fell serious, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Angel asked warily placing the cloth down.

Leo tried to shake his head, hissed to the pain and instead shuddered the answer, "No..."

"Leo it is for the best that you don't move too quickly or get up until Donny-boy looks you over. You might have a concussion," she warned him.

"How did I get that?" Leo's head was filled with fragments of events and feelings he tried to piece together to reveal the story. He felt like something important wasn't coming forward and it made him fearful over how he was coming up empty-handed.

"You were hit in the head twice, once with a cast iron frying pan and the other we are not sure. We were hoping you would shed some light."

Leo fell silent and it was moments later Donnie came into the room. The purple mask brother gave him one look then at Angel before letting out a sigh.

"He doesn't remember does he?"

"No, and I was about to ask him what he does," Angel answered.

"What's your name," Donnie interrupted, not meaning to be rude to her, but was fearful of how bad Leo's condition really was.

"Leonardo," Leo gave his worried brother, who loosen up hearing the answer.

"Age?"

"Twenty-six," Leo answered, seeing Donnie raise an eyebrow.

"Fine... Twenty-nine," Leo bitterly muttered under his breath.

He hated to admit his real age ever since he found out he was actually three years older than his brothers, as it turned out the other three were all the same age, leaving him out of the loop now.

How that came to be he wasn't sure or why he of all of them was that much older, but it explained why he grew up faster than them, for he was actually the oldest.

Of course, he didn't know this little fact, until a few years back when Donnie wanted to determine their real ages, then from the age starting at mutation that they were basing it on.

To everyone's surprise, they were a bit older than they originally thought and Leo was even more so.

Him denying his real age was more to keep himself on the same page as his brothers, and it just felt right to be the same, with of course different birthdays.

That too wasn't correct, but each ignored it since they picked their dates, a year after mutation.

A day they thought was special to them, and from there Splinter made that very day their birthday to give each one a day they could call their own. This was a way to give them each the opportunity to be the center of attention and to avoid one thinking they were less loved than the other. Splinter wanted to avoid favouritism if he could help it and this was one way he did so, then celebrate their birthday on one date only.

"Gender?"

"Seriously?" Leo grumbled.

"Yes," Donnie mused.

"Female," Leo rolled his eyes in a mocking tone, receiving a laugh from Angel.

"Wow Leo you're so well built for a girl," she had to add in.

"Funny, funny," Donnie sighed.

"What do you expect Donnie for asking me that question," Leo shrugged, still not sure why it was a question, he was obviously a male, no bump on the head would make him think otherwise.

"Well Angel it is worse than we feared, this is impossible he has a sense of humour... The hit on the head has made him forgotten how cold and dull he really is," Donnie sighed sympathetically.

Leo's face went blank as he huffed, he wasn't dull and cold, "Funny, funny," he mocked Donnie.

"I thought so," Donnie grinned, then he became serious, "Leo, the date."

"July twenty-fourth, two thousand and nineteen," Leo answered, knowing it had to be asked, hoping it was correct.

Donnie nodded, "Good, now what was the last thing you remember before waking up here at this moment?"

Leo bit his lip hard enough, it turned red, then the silence rose as if he was trying to figure it out.

The dwelling feeling something was forgotten, something important was taunting him.

"Leo?" Donnie came up placing his hand on Leo's shoulder being supportive.

"The fire, the stories and everyone having a good time, then..." Leo's face distorted as he forced himself to move past that part.

"Leo don't strain yourself," Donnie warned, seeing how his brother was in pain and the frustration growing because of it.

"I... I don't remember," Leo finally drew a breath of defeat.

Donnie rubbed his shoulder, "It's okay to take your time Leo, it will return. However, why don't I fill you in what you're missing by both Raph and my perspective, it might jog your memory."

Leo nodded, with a heavy heart, the feeling swelling within was horrible and he felt weak because of it.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2 - Important Memory Gone

Who Am I? Chapter 2  
Important Memory Gone...

 **Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.**  
 **(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)**  
 **Rated T**  
 **Drama, family comfort/hurt, and heartache...**

 **Summary:** Their once safe house, now intruded by a completely random stranger that not only best Leo twice and Donnie at that, is still out there. Leo's head injury is hindering him, locking up his memories of what went down that night, even so deep down he swears he has forgotten something very important...

* * *

"We will be back at the end of the week," Angel assured them. Looking to her side and pointed at Casey, insisting him with gestures to go upstairs and grab the remainder of their luggage.

"I think we should head back home too-" Leo started to complain that fell short. Donnie's unnatural icy eyes were glaring at him with an unspoken warning, to not dare to bring this argument up yet again.

It's been over a day with Leo brought up to speed of last night's ordeal, sadly the leader couldn't remember any of it.

His memories went as far as him volunteering to grab everyone's order, then darkness.

It was concerning and in the end after some discussion the family agreed the best measure was to stay at the farm, having the fresh air would do him some good.

Even though someone did intrude on the farmhouse, they never came back and to go back home, they feared the atmosphere wouldn't help with Leo's injuries.

He would insist to train and get into trouble, well, mostly that fault would fall on Raph who in which would get into some dangerous ordeals at one point or another which would result in Leo getting involved. He needed plenty of rest and it was evident he had a concussion. The only way he could recover was the peace the farm could provide.

Donnie did point out he would set up security around to make sure who did trespass doesn't come back and if it comes to it, that the farm isn't safe anymore that is when they will go home.

Of course, Leo was against it, but it wasn't his call when their Master agreed to the idea and made the decision to head home himself to ensure Leo would listen to Donnie's orders.

As he put it, it was an opportunity for them to bond and enjoy some vacation time. In reality, they all knew their father just wanted some peace of mind and not have one brother or another coop up in the lair and driving him nuts.

Which neither would dare point that out. It wouldn't be the first time he insisted them to go do anything they want just to leave for him to have a quiet time to himself. Who could blame him?

"There is enough food to last you," Angel continued, "We will bring more if you guys need to stay longer-"

"We won't," Leo once again jumped in only to actually become nervous under Donnie's glare.

It sent shivers down his spine as he looked quickly away, not wanting to make any eye contact with him. Donnie wasn't a turtle you would fear on normal occasions unless you were injured, then that was a new ball game in itself, turning into the whole Jackal and Hide scenario.

Donnie cleared his throat and smiled at Angel, "Thanks, that would be great, I will know by the weekend if Leo needs more time to recuperate. Problem with concussions is that it can last for up to months and daring him to go back into an environment where he needs to be focused, which could cost him and strain him. No good will come to him by making his symptoms worse."

Angel nodded, "I was reading about it too," she sighed, feeling sorry for Leo, "Some have issues thinking straight and Leo, unfortunately, has been drifting in his own little world."

Leo scoffed at first that turned into a heavy sigh when he felt Raph's hand squeezing his shoulder tightly, insisting not to continue, he wasn't going to get out of this. Regardless if Leo attempted playing the attitude card, that wasn't his usual hand that he dealt, it wasn't going to change anyone's mind. He was best to bring up the white flag and deal with it. They all had to stay and that was that.

"I noticed," Donnie agreed.

Leo muttered under his breath, "I am still in the room." finding it annoying they were talking like he wasn't, yet again Raph made his presence known as he tried to shut him up.

"End of the week then, I should make sure my so call husband packed everything and didn't leave anything behind yet again," Angel chuckled pointing to Casey who was coming down the stairs hands full. When he reached the bottom step he looked at the group with a goofy look of confusion.

"Me?" Casey blinked.

"Of course you, this time you're not getting halfway home and say you forgot something and turn around," Angel rolled her eyes, "First time fine, second time was a bit annoying, the third I know better to then trust you to pack."

The brothers laughed seeing Casey rubbed his head, "Sorry babe, I..."

"Save it Casey," Angel move forward and wrapped her arm around his, "Come on let's just make sure and get on the road already. I would like to be back in New York before it gets too late, I have to open the shop early tomorrow."

"Who would be coming to a junk...er... thrift store early?" Casey asked being pulled away.

She sighed with frustration that he forgot yet again, "Ah... never mind, just get your ass out there."

The couple left the house and Donnie shook his head, "I still don't get what Angel sees in Casey or how she can still be sound in mind being with him."

"Donnie!" Leo snapped, knowing that wasn't appropriate.

"What?" Donnie smiled sheepishly, "Just stating a fact, not saying they shouldn't be together. I just don't see how it came to be and still be. He is a lunatic on a good day and she is a strong spirited woman and smart. It's like oil and water, relationships are so confusing." Donnie sighed perplexed on the subject.

"Thanks, bro for making my best friend sound like..." Raph started only to have Mikey that was actually very quiet up to now abruptly cut in.

"Like you? All muscles, no brain and a temper worse than a swarm of angry bees?" Mikey beamed.

"What did you say shell for brains?" Raph narrowed his eyes at him shaking his fist.

"I said-"

"Outside!" Donnie intervened, eyeing them both down, which actually made Raph take a few steps back to keep a safe distance from his brother.

Both Mikey and Raph exchanged looks and then dared to peer towards Donnie's face while letting out a nervous gulp. Full contact, Raph reaction was to let out a huh as Mikey let out a hum that was mixed with a whistle, "We should go see if they need any help outside," a brother blurred, which one was uncertain since it was as if one brother said part of it as the other followed suit to make a full clear sentence.

They were gone before Leo could even blink. Left alone to the wolves, or wolf, Leo hesitated before looking up at the terrifying purple-clad brother while he wondered if it was Hide he was dealing with or Donnie...

Donnie ignored the questionable eyes of his eldest brother, rolling his as he took a seat beside Leo before letting out an exhausted breath.

"Leo I know you don't approve of this, but please don't fight with me. I understand how you are and Raph is not the only stubborn one as you have proved in the past, however, if you want to be cleared with a good bill of health you have to submit please."

Leo's response was to slump down not answering and allow Donnie to continue, "Let's see how the week goes, and remember your having some issues Leo, even if you don't want to admit it. Your thinking process is slower than normal and you do tend to zone out."

Leo looked away in a deep shame, feeling Donnie's hand rubbing his knee to comfort him, "What's going on with you is not uncommon and remember you did get hit pretty hard in the head. How about putting it this way, imagine if we are at home, then something horrific happens and you dare to leave the lair to assist us, ask yourself this, what good would that do? All that would achieve is putting yourself in harm's way and could result placing us in immediate danger. You think this is embarrassing and frustrating? Leo how about one of us getting severely injured over the fact you're not in full health? How would you feel then?"

Leo shifted over his brother's words that rang true. "I get it Donnie," Leo sighed, laying down his head for it was hurting and he did feel a bit tired.

"I'm sorry Leo, I know this sucks, trust me I do understand. Even so, you need to get some rest okay, don't worry about anything, we can handle not having our leader for a week or so. Being just our brother is plenty... well... one that listens to me at least, " Donnie patted him next then got up, "I'm going to work on my security system, meanwhile stay here, and if you need anything text me, by no means do you get up or try to call me, it will use less energy and will not strain your body."

"Yes doc Don," Leo mocked yet it was weak since he felt overall fatigue, body, mind, and soul. 

* * *

The night's cool and brisk breeze fluttered his curtain about while he restlessly tossed and turned in his bed. He was forgetting something, and the echoes of the story he was told cling and scratch at his brain digging deeper into him.

There was something important and he couldn't recall what it was.

He sat up suddenly overcome by a feeling, he moaned by the rash action with his head swimming as he fumbled his arm in the dark to the side to find the light switch.

His hand near it felt the base of the metal and then he froze noticing he wasn't alone.

Something told him not to turn it on as he tilted his head slowly towards the open window of all places.

Sure enough, overwhelmed by this sensation that there was going to be someone standing there, to his disbelief he was right.

How the individual climbed to the top floor and enter his room unknown was startling, to say the least. Even so, it was more so when he recognized the figure by the small pieces of Donnie's explanation of that night before, that came to the light.

The thief, the one that later Mikey pointed out stole only outdated cans, there was other food he could have taken, yet went for that only?

After that night's incident, Donnie had gone searching all articles and complaints in the area over thefts and none was reported, which made them wonder if this thief was stealing items people wouldn't miss.

At first, the idea was outlandish, how could no

one noticed any breaking and entering, yet Mikey put it into context how that was plausible.

The intruder would enter a house unnoticed, as Leo came to the conclusion that night the thief wouldn't have been caught either if they didn't go back to the house. That alone wasn't the burglar's undoing, it was Leo's and Donnie's skills as ninjas to notice the change in their surroundings for any other normal person would have overlooked the clues that there was an intruder. By that mistake, the house owner would have entered making enough noise and giving time for the thief to be alerted and escape without notice. Then, as Mikey explained the human only snatched up the outdated food and left without a trace. Most people have such cans for they've forgotten they were there at all, so they wouldn't notice the missing food. Now if they did by chance, with nothing else being disturbed the house owner would shrug it off believing that they must have disposed of it at one point or another and they just forgot.

If it wasn't for the fact they caught the guy red handed, they too wouldn't have known this had happened either.

That said, why was he back and in his room? There was no food here and by all the facts given about this guy he wouldn't just show up like this.

The hooded figure lingered there not saying a word as Leo could feel the man's eyes on him and that powerful sensation of forgetting something important was burning stronger then ever, it felt like someone had taken a hot prong and pressed it into his brain.

Some moments had passed as the staring contest continued and then suddenly the figure finally budged, taking a step forward. Leo didn't move, regardless his training beckoned him to go for his weapon, however, deep inside him, the small voice begged him not to.

The odd sensation of being in no danger by this stranger was forcing his actions. He felt this person wasn't a threat, even considered they didn't mean to hurt him the other night.

The moonlight peeking through the curtains caught the man's chin... No, he wasn't a man.

Leo's eyes widen as a memory he believed that was hidden from him started to surface, he tried to take the blankets off him and found it difficult as his body wasn't responding properly.

The hooded figure abruptly froze becoming fearful over the fact that he was trying to move, so Leo stopped, letting his hands fall back to the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Leo softly as possible assured the person. It was hard for him to be so gentle addressing this individual when all these feelings were overtaking him. He was attempting to avoid startling them, even so, his voice did so in the end, as the person shuddered and the strong scent of mixed fear and confusion invaded his nostrils. It was familiar and it drove him nuts acknowledging that.

"My name is Leonardo, but you can call me Leo if you want," Leo introduced himself hoping it would ease the hooded being's nerves.

The figure held his own arm, letting out a low nervous whimper. What feelings were attacking his psyche caused by that whimper Leo couldn't tell full heartily, it was chaos in his head and heart, however, one thing he did know for sure he had to continue to gain this individual's trust.

"What's your name?" Leo asked, as part of him told him the answer yet he ignored that voice not certain if that was true or his injury was making it so.

The person didn't answer, then Leo licked his lips coming up with an idea, happy he accidentally fell asleep with his mask still on when normally he would have taken it off.

"How about this, I will take off my mask, which I would never do that to anyone even for a friend and in return, you take off your hood?"

The person was now at the foot of his bed with hands touching the soft blanket, yet the person did not dare to look up at him. With a breath, Leo nodded slowly removing his mask and placing it down on the bed, not beside him but down near his feet, he had to stretch a bit to do so and he did it slowly not to frighten the guy.

"There I think that is fair, now your turn."

The guy looked up at Leo then down at the mask that was in arms reach if he went for it. His eyes glued to the mask, he extended his shaky hand towards the blue fabric. Leo didn't protest, giving permission to the person to pick it up if he wanted to and the stranger did so feeling it between his fingers.

Leo could see the fingers in detail, concluding indeed this individual wasn't human at all or was very deformed with only three fingers on his right hand.

After a moment examining the mask, Leo could tell some form of trust was starting, as the person placed the mask on the bed where it was before and then slowly pulled back the hood.

Leo gulp as a rush of memories invaded his space and he could feel his blood turn cold. How was this possible and…

Before he could finish that train of thought or do anything, the door to his room started to open.

The figure panicked, flipping the hood up and dashing towards the window as Donnie began to enter the room. It didn't take the brother long noticing the thief, jumping in surprise to see the intruder was back and for what? Was he here to go for another round with his older brother? Donnie reacted charging the figure that was trying to escape through the window.

"No, you don't!" Donnie warned thrusting a hand forward, that was countered by a sudden spin kick from the intruder.

If his reflexes were a bit rusty, he would have had a foot in the head. Even so, the kick he swore could be have been more forceful than it was. It's as if the human wasn't trying to harm him, only distract him long enough to escape. Donnie would have countered attacked knowing that move well and had taken down the guy with his bo staff that he was arming himself with, however, Leo told him to stop.

"Donnie please don't harm him!" Leo yelp, throwing his blankets to the side and falling out of bed.

"Oh shell! Leo!" Donnie ignored the thief running to his brother's aid helping him up. By then the man was gone and Donnie couldn't understand why Leo stopped him.

"What the shell is going on here?" Raph rushed in with Mikey on his heels.

"The thief is back and he tried to attack Leo," Donnie assumed that made Raph burn in anger.

"Wait, no that is not it! He wasn't trying to hurt me," Leo cut in having his brothers look at him in confusion. Leo cleared his throat and continued, "I think he wanted to know if I was real, that is all."

"What the shell Leo? He wanted to see if your real, we should go after him before he tells anyone!"

"No!" Leo ordered, "We shouldn't."

"Leo," Raph started to bark.

"Raphael it was you!" Leo growled feeling his head hurt.

"What do you mean it was me?" Raph put his arms in the air, he wasn't in the room and there was no way he would perform such a prank, not even Mikey would dare.

Donnie helped Leo to his bed and looked into his eyes, "Leo you're confused you should rest, you're not making any sense."

He nudged Donnie away, "I'm fine Donatello," Leo insisted yet Donnie wasn't convinced, making Leo sigh in annoyance, "The thief is you Raphael, well at least some version of you. He looks just like you, smells like you yet... he appeared to be sick..."

"Wait... what?" Raph blinked at him, "Donnie did he hit his head again?"

"I didn't hit my head," Leo snarled while pushing Donnie's hands away from his face, "The hooded figure is a perfect version of you Raphael with two exceptions he looked very ill and his eyes were so green. I think he came here to see if I was real, there is something off about him, but that could be he looks like he hasn't eaten correctly for weeks."

Donnie paused from rubbing Leo's head, "Leo you're convinced this person was a version of Raph, like the ones we have met in the past?"

"Yes, but this one is an exact copy of our Raphael when it comes to looks and smells that is, with the one exception of his eye color, but the expression on them were dead on," Leo tried to explain again. It was becoming frustrating to him explaining this to them when he knew what he had seen, while his brothers were acting like he might be losing it.

"Dudes, what if this guy is?" Mikey asked, looking out the window, "Don you did say he pushed that fridge into you right? After he did, before leaving the kitchen, he stopped inches from you looking at you as if he was making sure you weren't hurt correct?"

"Yeah.. but I was unable to see under his hood, over the lack of light in the room," Donnie admitted.

"How about when you found Leo, Raph? Yes, as you mentioned, Leo was on the ground, even so, he did have a bandage wrapped around his head as if someone was trying to help him. Dude, what if this other Raphael was that person and he would have done more but you came around. He is like you and would've been able to stay out of sight when you came into the picture, so maybe he didn't leave Leo there on his own as you thought."

The brothers looked at Mikey and it was Raph that challenged that idea, "If that was so, why was Leo even on the ground with a wound that wasn't caused by the frying pan since it was the back of his damn head, not the front? Huh?"

Mikey shrugged, "What if it was an accident? Leo doesn't know what hit him and who's to say what happened?"

Raph's face twisted in frustration and was about to battle the theory more, however, Donnie intervened, "Let's say for now that is true, and if there is another version of you Raphael, the big question is where did he come from? Why is he alone and if Leo said he look sick, then why and how long has he been out here?"

"Who the hell cares?"

"We should Raph, what if it was you in another world? We would hope those versions would care about you," Leo pointed out.

A silence fell and Raph sighed easing up and letting go of his anger, "Shell, ya, your right if it was one of you I would

want the same."

"Exactly," Leo said then leaned forward, feeling sick to his stomach.

"For now I will watch the monitors closely and it would be best Leo you do get some rest yet with someone nearby. We don't know the intentions of this other turtle, if he is a threat right know or what he is capable of. Either way, we should sleep together, safety in numbers until we find out more about this mutant," Donnie instructed getting each brother's approval.

"Leo are you fine with this?" Donnie asked, who hadn't said yes or no.

Leo let out a moan not able to respond fully, yet agreed, wishing the turtle didn't run off. He just looked so ill, that it was heartbreaking... Why was he out here alone, if he was? Why did he have to resort to stealing to get by... Why didn't he stay, they would have helped him... What happened to him and why did Leo feel like there was something more wrong with this poor turtle than just being malnourished?

* * *

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3 - Real, Treat, or not?

Who Am I? Chapter 3  
 **Real... Treat, or not?**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.**  
 **(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)**  
 **Rated T**  
 **Drama, family comfort/hurt, and heartache...**

 **Summary:** There is another Raphael? Was Leo hallucinating due to his head injury? Was the thief really a mutant turtle? His brother are unsure and worst off, Raph of all of them doesn't believe this turtle, if he is one, isn't a threat to the family. Regardless, what do they do now? What steps should they take to answer the question surrounding this stranger?

* * *

"So you buy what Leo is selling?" Raph sternly asked. He placed his cheek into the palm of his hand using the kitchen table for support.

All three brothers were present and Leo was resting in the living room, by now asleep as Donnie claimed ten minutes ago not wanting to discuss the situation with the leader awake.

"I do dude, even though Leo is hurt that doesn't mean he had mistaken about what he saw. Besides bro, we all know he isn't the type to make something like this up," Mikey argued.

There was something in Leo's eyes that told him this wasn't some hallucination.

"Shell Mikey, even if he wasn't the type he has a damn head injury for shell sake's" Raph let out a low growl.

Donnie came to the table with the drinks, placing his cup of coffee down, then passing Raph his hot chocolate and Mikey his milk chocolate. He played the peacemaker for this turn, "Enough arguing, whether or not what he said was true or not." He sat down, taking a breath before continuing, "Let's just agree that in Leo's mind what he saw was real and now we need to figure out what the threat is if there is one."

"Don, this guy was here again in Leo's room. That is more than enough to say this thief is going to be a problem," Raph voiced his concerns.

"And Leo said this Raphael was not there to harm him."

"Yet again that is what Leo thinks," Raph muttered crossing his arms.

"True," Donnie trailed off wrapping his hands around his warm comforting cup, peering into it.

"If this so-called turtle wasn't here to hurt Leo, if he is even a turtle at that, why the shell did he harm Leo in the woods in the first place? Better yet, when you two confronted him when he trespassed and was stealing?" Raph narrowed his eyes not seeing why this was some debate, they need to track this guy down now before he tries any funny business when they are vulnerable. It was bad enough having one turtle down.

"Fear?" Mikey said quietly, "You two could have scared him?"

"Then shell for brains why did he attack Leo in the woods, huh?"

Donnie thought it through, then sighed, "This Raphael is sick..."

"What?" the orange and red mask brothers turned their heads towards him in question.

Both eyes on Donnie he stretched trying to figure out the best way to explain his theory, which in turn was just that, a theory with no concrete evidence to back it up.

"Leo mentioned that this Raphael appeared to be very ill and you said Mikey, he was stealing outdated food, correct? He might be malnourished for one and there is his behaviour, the way Leo said he reacted when touching his mask, I believe he might have some mental issues or suffering from something on that line."

"Like what?" Raph wanted a bit more of an explanation.

"I'm not quite sure what exactly," Donnie started rolling his eyes, he wasn't a doctor after all. When his muscular brother shifted and had that look about him, the one that he was not impressed and wondered why you even bother bringing something up unable to explain it, Donnie couldn't let Raph just dismiss the possibility.

Donnie cleared his throat working out in his head a way to show Raph why he considers the turtle could be sick.

"Well then let's look at this way, take the one moment on how he acted towards Leo in the bedroom. If he was healthy, I very doubt he wouldn't have been acting so spooked and closed off. Also, note how he was when he picked up the mask studying in such a fashion. Two thoughts come to mind, if this turtle was alone, why was he fixated over Leo's mask? I would think he would be more interested in Leo than some fabric, which would be suggested since the turtle came back. This gives me the impression that if this Raphael is, as Leo insisted is another version of you Raph, he too has brothers. So in turn, if this Raphael is almost exactly like you as Leo had explained, his brothers too would be duplicates of us."

Raph sat back crossing his arms, as Donnie didn't let his intimidation stop him from explaining all the facts he had gathered so far. "Which begs the question, where are his brothers? Are they even alive? Which might explain the fascination of the mask, yet I would still think seeing Leo would be a focus for the turtle. That said on that note, which on its own does prove this Raphael is on his own and possibly lost his family, which in my experience so far, can have quite an impact on one's psyche. The stress with the mix of tragedy that fell upon him and his family probably had broken him."

Mikey whimpered, "Dude, you just had to go to the dark side first didn't you..."

"Sorry Mikey," Donnie bit his lip, stating his other idea to make it sound less depressing if that was possible, "Let's look into the other option at hand, say his family is alive, he is just alone in our world on the fact that we would have seen his other brothers by now I believe. Yet again, it turns to why is he alone, and if something had happened to him that brought him into our world and forced him to this way of life by stealing to survive. I still think the way he acted towards Leo shows he is not stable in the head, not in regards to being dangerous per say, yet it will make things difficult to get this resolved and questions answered."

Raph huffed, "If that any of those ideas are true Don, it doesn't excuse him from attacking Leo in the woods. How can you say that action doesn't make him dangerous? Ya can't tell me he didn't notice who Leo was then, since like you said he came back, so he knew Leo wasn't some random human!"

"What if it was an accident?" Mikey asked, voicing the idea.

"Accident, like hell, that sounds farfetched," Raph answered, why were his brothers so willing to find a reasonable explanation giving this 'person' a chance when they lost all privilege to gain their trust and mercy.

"Maybe not," Donnie shook his finger in thought, repeating already known knowledge, "Mikey might be onto something there, considering when you found Leo in the woods, Raph. Leo had a bandage around his head, the cloth wasn't from Leo and no way Leo did that on his own."  
Raph rolled his eyes, then bit his lip wanting to argue, yet he couldn't. Nothing he said would prove he was right and both brothers would just bring up yet another excuse to ignore his warnings that this turtle was a threat to them all, "Fine I will buy it for now." he hissed.

"Then what now dudes? Do we try to find this Raphael..."

"For starters, how about we stop calling this guy by my name until we know who the shell he is," Raph finally had the last straw of his brothers referring this thief being him in any way.

"What do we call him?" Donnie asked he didn't want to just keep saying thief, intruder or turtle at that.

"I don't give a damn," Raph pushed himself from the table.

"We should give him a name until we figure out who he really is?" Mikey wondered then smirk, "How about Adam for now?"

"Adam?" Donnie wondered where that came from.

Mikey shrugged, "It fits, right? Adam... it's simple and easy to remember and better than saying guy and all those other titles we were using. Besides, we will call him his right name when we figure out who he is."

"Whatever," Raph stalked towards the back door and snatch up a flashlight as he did so.

"Raph where do you think you're going at this hour?" Donnie raised an eyebrow at his husky brother.

"Going to find out... if this Adam really did attack Leo or it was an accident," he told him. If words weren't enough to make them see what he saw, then he was going to prove it with evidence.

"Now?"

Raph turned his head towards his worried brother, with his hand on the doorknob, "What better time, besides I never took a moment to really look at the scene where I found Leo. If we want to start getting some damn answers, then just pulling theories out of our shells, that's where I will start."

"Not alone you're not," Donnie pointed to Mikey to get up and follow.

"Me?" Mikey squeaked, not overly happy with the idea of roaming in the dark in the middle of the woods with the knowledge of another version of Raph stalking about. One hothead, in for him was enough. Besides, what if this version doesn't like him and want to get revenge from his own versions doing?

"Yes you, I need to stay and keep a watchful eye over Leo, besides I don't think Ra... Adam will be back tonight, so we will be fine," Donnie assured him and didn't want Raph on his own either way.

"Fine," Mikey sighed, sluggishly getting to his feet, "But if some werewolf eats me, I will haunt you both!" he said seriously as both brothers exchange looks of confusion. Sometimes they wonder where Mikey gets these ideas... regardless if there was a full moon out there or not. 

* * *

The light of the moon didn't aid them in their search by much, with it being claimed by the overcast.

Raph had no choice to resort to taking out the flashlights, using not just his own, but Mikey's to see their surroundings in the best detail they could manage in this poor lighting condition.

He scanned the area in silence, he was in the zone and Mikey even didn't dare to open his mouth, amazed how Raph could be so focused on a task without complaint.

Raph's skills of hunting and piecing out a scene was remarkable, a skill no one had any idea he possessed until years ago when Leo went missing. It was the time that the foot had boxed in their brother and took him down with no one to help him.

Raph shined at that moment, he figured out what happened to Leo in great detail and tracked him down.

After that day Master had put Raph on special training to strengthen this new skills of his, that would be useful later on in life.

Raph was still an amateur when he found Leo and made a few mistakes on the way, but now he had learned not only to focus more but not let his hasty side to take over which was a problem at the time. Not that Raph was tamed to say with his anger and impulse nature, that calm side only came out when he is tracking.

"Leo had this gu... Adam trapped against this tree," Raph finally spoken pointing to one of the tall trees that loomed above them. "He confronted Adam then some reason took a step back..." Raph circled the areas studying the footprints, "Leo had approached Adam again, yet his footsteps show he was pushed away since the heel is dug into the dirt."

"Did they fight?" Mikey questioned.

Raph shook his head, "No it looks more like he didn't want Leo near him." Raph then bit his lip kneeling down bouncing on his legs in a crouching position. "I can't figure out what happened after that, there are so many footprints, yet none indicates they were fighting. It looks like Leo was trying to reach him then..." Raph shot up following one set that brought him towards where he found Leo.

"Then?" Mikey's eyes widen eagerly, not liking to hang there like this.

"Leo..." Raph blink feeling a rush of guilt.

"Leo what?" Mikey wanted to so much to shake the answer out of Raph.

"He lost his balance," Raph looked up at Mikey with painful eyes, "Leo must have become disoriented and dizzy and stumbled around, and then he fell and hit his head. That is why the footprints are chaotic. Shell, there is a rock here that Leo hit it on and by the looks of it, he should have had a worse head injury then he did, unless..."

"Adam tried to catch him," Mikey filled in.

Raph nodded, then sighed looking up into the sky, "We need to go back and let Donnie know about this, I don't think Adam was intending to hurt Leo after all... Shell... is he really... another version of me?" 

* * *

It was not long after they left that his two brothers had returned from the woods with the news that this Adam character wasn't in for Leo, which only rose more questions. Was he another Raphael after all? If so then where did he come from and what were they to do now?

They left the questions for the morning, each feeling the exhaustion claiming them and settled in for the night. Pondering over it with tired minds weren't going to get them anywhere, besides a new fresh start bringing a new perspective to the current dilemma was called for.

The warm sun rising to greet a new day, peeked through the windows awaking Leo, who was the first turtle to be up so bright and early.

His head still feeling a bit off, it was frustrating and he couldn't help to let out a sigh as he sat up, pressing his shell against the couch's arm. With a few steady breaths Leo took in his surroundings, coming aware of the warmth of his brother that was on the floor.

It was Raph with his shell in the air while drooling over his now wet pillow. This was one of many good reasons that Leo refuses to ever agree to use one of Raph's pillows, regardless of the circumstances. The horrifying yellow stains under the case was more than his stomach could take.

On the other couch, both Mikey and Donnie bunkered together, taking each side, it was a miracle that Mikey doesn't kick Donnie in the face during the night. As he is in the day, Mikey is the same in his sleep, fidgety and doesn't stop moving.

It had been a while since they all slept in the same room close to each other. It was a nice sight to withhold and a smile formed on Leo's lips.

Then his eyes wandered towards the sun soak window and his heart sank seeing it warmth coming in.

His mind started to trail to the other Raphael, the one that came to him last night, was he alone?

The thought that he was out there with no one to make him feel safe, make him feel whole was gnawing at him. He tried to imagine being in such a situation, with no brothers, scraping by for food.

He knew all too well how that felt the food part that is, not having enough to eat, always looking for his next meal. When they were kids that's how it was, dumpster diving in restaurant bins, scavenging food to survive on.

For some time it was Master Splinter that did the deed until they were old enough to help out. It was hard, even so, they had each other in the end. They watch each others' shells, always filling in that void that would come from living in such hard conditions.

They were always happy and grateful, though they had nothing.

It wasn't until they met Angel and Casey that it all changed, they found ways to accumulate money to buy actual food and Mikey found his passion for cooking as a result. Not that he didn't try to cook before but with no limitation and fresh ingredients in his possession, he shine like the sun.

So, in the end, he knew how this turtle must feel, to a point and it was heart aching.

Leo's eyes trailed down at his red mask brother and laid a hand on his head.

Raph did stir yet did not wake, not even when Leo gently stroked his head lovingly. He had to find this other version of his brother soon, not just to make himself feel better, but he knew deep down how this was affecting his own brothers.

The idea of a version of yourself out there suffering couldn't bold so well on the conscience. Even if it is Raph's, which was worse since even with that tough guy exterior of his, he was very emotional and wore his heart on his sleeve. This was probably hurting him a lot.

"You okay Leo?" Mikey's voice came from across the room, the whisper startled Leo slightly.

His brother's blue eyes sparkled in the cast of light staring at him with concern.

"I'm fine Mikey," Leo removed his hand from Raph, who groaned as if in protest.

A wide grin flashed on Mikey's lips, then a light chuckle to follow. Light enough for Leo to hear, yet not too loud to wake the two sleeping beauties in the room.

"That's good bro," Mikey slid off the couch now having another brother moaning over the lack of attention. Mikey shook his head with a larger smile, patting Donnie on the head gently and pulling his blanket up to cover him more. Donnie did stir by his action, however, just like Raph, he was in a heavy sleep not waking up.

"Why don't I start breakfast, are you feeling well enough to come and keep me company?" Mikey tiptoe towards Leo.

"I believe so." He took the corner of his blanket moving it to the side so he didn't tangle his legs as he tried to get up. Mikey was by his side instantly helping Leo to his feet and directing him to the kitchen. To Leo's dismay, his body felt weak and he hated it, yet didn't complain to upset Mikey.

Once he was at the table, Leo let his body slump in its spot watching Mikey start his magic. First, the kid brother boiled some water for Leo's tea and started the coffee maker for the harder brother to wake up in the wee morning. After those were going, he turned around on the ball of his heel placing his finger on his chin in thought.

"So dude, what do you feel this morning?" Mikey asked the question. It wasn't the question of what you want, but how you felt. It was a little game Mikey played with anyone that was around in the morning. The rules were that you can't say what you want to eat, yet how you feel that morning, such as tired, refreshed, heavy, warm and so on. From there Mikey whipped up something to either battle the negative feelings or compliment the positive.

"Let see," Leo thought about it seeing that Mikey focused on him and lying wouldn't do him any good. "Exhausted. I feel drained and I'm worried..."

"Over Adam?" Mikey's smiled fell, feeling the same.

"Who is Adam?" Leo asked in confusion, did something happen when he was sleeping?

"Oh shell right," Mikey chuckled, "Last night Raph got steamed we were referring the turtle that visited you with his name. We don't really know if his name is Raphael or not, so we decided to nickname him until we know more about him."

"So Adam?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

With a low chuckle, Mikey scratched his head, "That was the name that popped in my head, I don't know dude, it sounded fine to me and some reason suits him for now. It's better than saying intruder, thief, turtle and so on."

"I guess so..." Leo trailed off, trying to picture calling this turtle Adam of all names.

Mikey beamed suddenly, "Well, what you wanted me to nickname him... David?" Mikey smirked wondering if Leo would catch the joke this early in the morning.

"No... let's not Mikey," Leo smiled back understanding which David he was referring to.

"Then Adam then?"

Leo shrugged, "If it was bothering Raphael I see there is no choice until we do find out more about... Adam."

"True true," Mikey nodded, then churred in excitement, "I know what to make this morning Leo my bro. I have something that will make those nasty feelings run away with their tails between their legs!"

Leo blinked at him then felt flush in the cheeks, "Mikey... nothing over the top please or weird."

The kid brother looked over his shoulders with a glitter in his eyes, "Me, do something weird? Dude, you make it sound like I would create some horror movie pizza with jelly beans and jalapeño, drizzled with dark rich chocolate."

"I hope not!" Leo shivered. 

* * *

"Can I sit down?"

Leo looked up from his book, not able to do any activities he would normally perform in the day, he was limited with minimal options to his disposal. In the end, he figured to do some light reading, well more like slow reading.

It was challenging on its own without the words falling off the page and other odd things the letters did in his head. Luckily it wasn't a hard book to read and to follow, though by the expression on his brothers face the book choice wasn't Raph's favourite.

The brother stared at it, then at Leo after, while waiting for Leo to answer him.

"Sure," Leo placed his thick finger between the pages he was on and then folded the book on it.

"So..." Raph trailed off still eyes glued to the book.

"Raph is there something wrong on what I'm reading?" Leo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Raph's lip tighten, then he looked away with blush cheeks, "You know those are trashy, right?"

Leo shrugged, "Oh I am fully aware, but right now I want trashy, I don't feel like reading one of Mikey's comics or that paperweight of a book Donnie has upstairs."

"Still..." Raph pointed at the book, "A romance novel?"

"It's beyond exaggeration, but it's an amusing read," Leo smiled, "Besides it was the only option, I had since there are no other books and I can't do anything else. Even watching TV is out of the question by Donnie's orders."

"Still..."

"Raph," Leo rolled his eyes, "What is it that you wanted to talk about other then I'm reading this romance novel... That I swear..." Leo coughed suddenly trailing off.

"Swear what?" Raph tilted his head at Leo then noticing his brother was purposely not allowing him to see the cover fully. A curiosity took over and Raph couldn't help himself, snatching up the book before Leo could say a thing as his jaw dropped in horrifying disbelief.

"You sicko!" Raph gasped throwing the book back at Leo.

"What?" Leo scrambled with the book trying to find his page again.

"What the shell Leo! You really have some issues," Raph got up abruptly heading towards the door.

"Raph wait! What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Leo tried to stop him.

"Nope, not now you pervert," Raph said in disgust.

"Why is Leo a perv?" Donnie questioned as he came out of the house almost slamming into Raph's plastron.

"Why?" Raph raised his voice disturbed, "That book he is reading! Shell... it's one of those stupid books that you give the company your name and even a picture of yourself and they will make the trashy novel with you inserted into it! I wouldn't be surprised the love interest is damn Casey!"

"Huh?" Donnie's eyes darted between the two brothers in confusion. What was this about a trashy novel with Casey and Leo?

"Donnie it's not how Raph made it sound like," Leo turned the cover towards Donnie who started to laugh hysterically.

"Ah, that novel," he smirked wildly, "I read it a too!"

"Shell you didn't," Raph's jaw drop in horror, "I... I need to go!"

Raph rushed into the house and his footsteps started to die down when he went up the stairs and probably to his room. Leo and Donnie looked at each other, laughing and Donnie took a seat beside Leo.

"I think Angel was trying to hint to Casey on some romance tips with that book," Donnie chuckled stretching out.

"I have noticed by her notes in it stating yeah right he wouldn't do that, or no way Casey would even think of doing something romantic like that," Leo mused.

"I know right? Wait until you get towards the end of the book."

"No spoilers," Leo warned.

"Don't worry, I won't, but still I'm not sure what is more amusing the story or the fact she actually did get that service done and inserted her and Casey into such a romantic novel?"

Leo shrugged, "Who knows, I wouldn't put it past her it really was for a laugh."

"True true..." Donnie smiled that slowly turned to worry, "Leo are you sure about tonight?"

"Is that what Raph came out here to talk to me about?" Leo asked placing the book on his lap.

"Yes I believe so," Donnie took a breath before continuing, "I mean I know you think Adam will not hurt you, but to ask us to not to be present in the house as you wait for him to show up again sounds..."

Leo placed his hand on Donnie's shoulder, "Don, don't worry. I have confidence nothing will happen and Adam will show up with no ill intent towards me."

"But we will be on the other side of the property," Donnie bit his lip.

"It is better you guys are," Leo pointed out, "He ran yesterday for he wasn't comfortable around you, so far he is slowly accepting me. We need answers, but we will not get any if we keep scaring him off. What if he considers not attempting to contact me and disappears?"

Donnie started to slump, "Who says he will show up?

Leo shrugged, "I don't know, he might not, but I have to give him a chance to try."

Donnie worried eyes looked about and Leo pulled him in resting his chin on Donnie's head, "Raph has already stated he wouldn't be able to track Adam down by the looks of it. Adam has proven skills of covering his tracks, even for Raph to figure out."

"I know..."

"Don, it will be fine. We will have everything set up."

"What about your weapon Leo?" Donnie raised a voice of concern, "You're really going to sit in the kitchen waiting for him with no weapon or shell cell in range? I don't think this is a wise idea, we can't see the house from the bonfire and..."

Leo smiled, knowing all these concerns were not only Donnie's, there were his other brothers' as well. "I know it's risky in my condition, however, to gain trust is to give it in return. One of us has to make the first step, if I gain his trust then he will open up and from there we will know how to help him."

"Maybe I should set up some..."

"No," Leo was stern.

"But Leo..."

Leo shook his head, "He will see the cameras if he does have any training Don, we need to do this right for who knows if we will have another chance. We can't have some mutant turtle even if it is Raph or not, wandering around. That will expose us and the fact he looks like Raph could cause Raph trouble down the line as well."

Donnie becoming silent and whimpered, then gave in pressing into Leo, "Okay Leo, we will play it your way, but if there is one sign of any danger I will pull the plug."

"I know you will," Leo said in confidence, "Thanks for taking the lead for me right now."

"Not much choice unless you want Mikey too?" Donnie chuckled.

"Is he better than Raph as a choice," Leo snickered.

"Debatable, depending on the situation."

"You got a point there."

hr

A nervousness came over him, even though this was his plan some doubt did fill him. What if the turtle didn't show up? What if that open window closed the night before... What if he was hallucinating, as he had overheard his brothers' concerns over the idea that had come up. What if he wanted this thief to be someone he knows in a way to feel safe that this wasn't some random human intruding on their home and they were in danger?

He took a sip from his just brew tea that Mikey made before gathering up the marshmallows for the fire. Though neither brother was too thrilled with the idea they had to play their parts, they had no choice to make this work.

They must have a campfire and act like it was just another night, with stories and jokes. Leo hoped they were doing a good enough job, though he wouldn't blame them not being in the mood and forcing themselves to play the role.

This in Leo's mind was the only way to get Adam to show up, with no threat that Adam might feel that came with his brothers' presence, with them not there he might take the chance to appear before Leo once again.

A sigh slipped through his lips as he stared into the tea, how was he to act while waiting? Was he to act oblivious or acknowledging? Which would be more inviting or which would make the turtle run away?

The door suddenly creaked and Leo shot up a look seeing a dark figure with a hand on the door frame and eyes searching the room. The figure didn't enter only hovering there staring at Leo. Taking a breath not to be too overpowering, Leo smiled and said in a soft voice, "Hello again."

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 - One Step at a time

Who Am I? Chapter 4

 **One Step at a time**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.**  
 **(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)**  
 **Rated T**  
 **Drama, family comfort/hurt, and heartache...**

 **Summary:** It was a bold decision to attempt to do this alone, however, Leo had to, he had to earn 'his' trust... Will the turtle see his how much he cares and open up?

* * *

The skittish turtle hovered halfway in the door, not daring to enter the kitchen. Leo kept a calm smile on his lips, wondering which approach he should take. It was obvious the turtle was wary of entering at the moment and he couldn't blame him. This was about trust and stepping out of one's comfort zone, which at times was easier to say than done. That said either way it came down to him, he was to take the first step. Removing his mask he let it hang around his neck, then he nodded to the turtle, "Do you want to take your hood off?"

The turtle shifted his feet then slowly lowered his hood, still clinging onto the wooden door frame for dear life.

His green skin was evident he was a turtle after all, as Leo felt relieved he wasn't hallucinating the night before. Also, his assumptions were correct, he looked just like Raph only with a few exceptions, he appeared to be pale and his eyes were deep bags and oddly the irises were a bright green. He wasn't sure his description of the eye colour was correct considering the lack of light in his room the other night. The next feature that ached his heart was exhaustion and Leo could tell the poor turtle was malnourished for sure.

Adam's green eyes were clouded with confusion and how they looked around it was apparent there was some inner battle going on. So Donnie's speculations that this turtle could also be mentally ill was a possibility. He was jittery and the paranoia rolled off him. Calmly Leo placed his hand folded before him on the table, "Do you want to come in?"

Adam shuddered pulling himself back as Leo feared he would run, he spoken up quickly, "Are you hungry, I have some food left over from supper." Before the turtle could exit the door, Leo sprung to his feet losing his balance and catching the table to keep himself from falling over. He was hoping he wouldn't have this issue when Adam came, he guessed that wasn't the case. He cursed his body until he noticed that Adam now was in the room, expressing worry in his features, staring at Leo. He was concerned about Leo's condition...

"I'm fine," Leo assured him taking a breath and slowly making his way to the counter where Mikey had left a plate with mash potatoes and grilled chicken with buffalo sauce on the side. This was one of Raph's favourites and he thought it would work better than any random food to help win Adam over.

Leo paid no mind to Adam, showing he trusted him, as he could hear the turtle approaching him slowly and cautiously, probably wanting to be close in case he fell.

With the plate in his hand, Leo turned around suddenly hit by a dizzy spell falling forward only be caught by Adam.

Leo came eye to eye to the turtle in question as Adam helped him to the chair back at the table. Once he was seated and the plate of food on the table, Adam stood before him with curious eyes, hands extended and shaking before they touched Leo's bandages on his head.

Leo sat there quietly allowing the turtle to feel his head, holding back the urges of asking the turtle a thousand question and...

"What is your name?" Leo had to ask looking up and gently grasping the turtle's hand feeling his heart pounding.

Adam didn't mutter a word and gaze down at their hands, then suddenly shuddered with tears forming in his eyes.

Leo's heart started to break, as he was overpowered by the sensation of doing nothing more than to pull the turtle in and hold him, tell him it will be okay and that he will help him. Yet that moment didn't come as someone from behind him entered the room.

The turtle's eyes widen in pure fear and his body shudder in horror. In a split second, Adam pulled his hand away from Leo's and stumbled back into the fridge as he breathed in heavily. The thick scent of fear invaded Leo's nostrils as he flashed a look back seeing that one brother didn't do what he was told.

Raph stood there shell shock, gawking at the version of himself speechless and dumbfounded.

Both didn't say a word and when Leo look back, he could tell Adam was ready to flee once more.

Quickly Leo moved almost collapsing with the plate in his hand holding onto the chair before him, "If you're going to run fine, but I beg you to eat!" Leo cried out to Adam knowing he can't stop the mutant from leaving but at least he will know he had a proper meal.

The turtle stared at Leo then flashed a look at Raph who in turn was behind the older brother quickly helping him.

Adam took another step back, as Leo shook the plate in his hand that was wrapped up with plastic wrap. The turtle yet again took another step, shaking its head like it was confused, scared of Raphael.

Raph seeing how he mucked this up feeling guilty took the plate from him and toss it at the turtle, in hopes if it was some version of him it would catch it. To his relief Adam did and he looked at the plate unsure what to do.

"Take it for Leo at least!" Raph barked feeling the desperate turtle under him.

Adam looked once more at Raph then turned towards the door quickly disappearing into the night with the plate of food. Suddenly Raph could feel this overwhelming sensation something was terribly wrong coming from his brother under him. Leo started to shake and hot tears started to stream down his face as Raph became startled by his brother breaking down. With panic flooding him, the red mask turtle searched for anyone to help, then recalled he was the only one there, he had no choice than to try his best to console his older brother.

"Leo its okay, you did good... Bro, it's okay, he will eat because of you!"

* * *

The warm sun beamed down on their shells as sweat coated each of their bodies.

Raph shifted his leg back narrowing his eyes at his opponent, then rose his fist up ready in defence.

The bouncy brother smirked licking his salty lips, it was four out of four and this round he was aiming to beat Raph once and for all and keep his title as Battle Nexus Champion.

He had a reputation to withhold and he wasn't going to let Raphie take him down so easily.

It has been hours that they started their sparring match and after each win, the other turtle said one more time, it close to being noon and Donnie pointed it was best they make this the final match and clean up for lunch.

Donnie's real reasoning was he wanted Mikey to prepare lunch that day unless everyone was in the mood for just sandwiches that he could handle at least. Though how they were building a workout it wouldn't be surprising they were starving.

Raph raised his head high, "Mikey, it's time for you to go down."

Hearing his brother boast with confidence, Mikey snicker with a grin not saying a word knowing that would raddle his brother's chains.

Raph ignored the little mind game and charged forward kicking high that Mikey blocked countering it by pulling himself back and sweeping his leg low to catch Raph.

The turtle lost his balance, falling back only to flip to stabilize himself and ready for the little brother's next move.

They kept this up attacking, countering and defending. It was a dance between them, graceful even considering who they were, sweat beading on their skin and the sun shimmering on those beads.

Watching them made Donnie pant in this rising heat.

How could they have the energy to go on like this, he wondered.

Sheltered in the shade, Donnie did get some training down before those two out of nowhere challenged each other probably due over the fact they both been stressed and the pent-up energy was begging to be released.

Resting there, Donnie leaned his shell against the big tree in front of the yard watching the brothers and now and then glancing over his shoulders towards Leo.

The eldest has been quiet this morning not saying a single word, this worried him.

Raph had pushed the incident away as Mikey only catching half of it tried to use Raph as a distraction not to be consumed by worry.

Donnie wished he could do the same, however, he couldn't with Leo in this delicate situation, not just because he was his brother but Leo was also his patient.

That night Leo broke down, and what he gathered it was due to overseeing Adam's unstable health and appearance.

It was a dagger into Leo's heart, so much so that with having his head injury, which Donnie assumed has been part of the cause of the breakdown, Leo's defenses were down and made him become overwhelmed by emotions.

In many ways how could anyone blame him? The idea that a turtle that looked like their brother who in turn is suffering wasn't easy to swallow and they all felt helpless at the moment unable to help him.

The idea did come up to force Adam to stay, even so, they all knew that wasn't going to solve anything, they needed to gain his trust then move forward, regardless of how heart-wrenching it was.

Donnie took in a breath, feeling his body jolt with a cold shiver that ran down his spine, he wasn't doing any better than Leo by the looks of it.

His eyes trailed off towards the woods and then paused when he swore he saw something lurking in the shadows of the dense forest.

He did stiffen up, ready to sound the alarms as his heart pounded in his ears, then he eased up as he considered it could just be Adam, in turn, wasn't a threat after all. Was he watching them? Smacking his lips Donnie wondered how to deal with this, then knew what he had to do.

Pushing himself from the tree slowly he headed towards the house, not disturbing the match. Once he was on the porch Leo raised his head, his eyes were distant and depressed. Sadly the purple mask brother could do nothing for him at the moment only giving him a very weak sweetly smile, which unfortunately he could see it didn't help much.

"Leo, why don't you go inside and take a nap?" Donnie offered yet Leo shook his head.

"Okay, just make sure you're drinking enough water, I'm going to make some lunch," he told him only to see Leo's eyes suddenly widen in fear as a small horse-ish gasp escaped the older brother's lips.

Donnie sighed, rolling his eyes, "I'm making sandwiches don't worry."

Leo gawked at him for a moment then finally settle down, eyes back towards his book and Donnie scuffed at the insult, yet caught Leo having a small smile on his lips. At least that was a start, now to see if he could make Leo feel a bit better.

He headed towards the kitchen pulling down the bread and opening it, taking out two slices. Next, he went into the fridge searching for the sliced chicken and placing two slices on the bread. Topping it off, he spread some mayo, since Raph like his sandwiches with it so he hoped Adam did too.

Cutting the sandwich in half he placed it into a Ziploc then searched for some snacks. He packed some trail mix and dry fruit they use when hiking with two juice boxes adding them all into a paper bag along with a full water bottle. He mumbled under his breath thinking if there was anything he was missing.

Another quick search to see what they had, after a moment Donnie nodded 'this would do' and exited the house through the back door.

He took the long way around towards where he swore he saw Adam hiding in the woods.

The path making him go around the barn also prevented his brothers noticing he was out there again, he didn't want to draw their attention and make Adam run away.

He was hoping he would get close enough to set the bag down and tell Adam it's for him and maybe see the how severe his health is, yet he knew that was asking too much.

Donnie was right, there he was, Adam stood there fully clothed and he couldn't see the turtle's face.

When he was a few feet from the turtle, Adam noticed his presence right away and jump, startled that Donnie had sneaked up on him.

Adam was about to run when Donnie made quick action with his tongue.

"Please wait and take this if you're going, Leo wants you to have it!" Donnie said to him showing he was holding the lunch and knew using Leo in the conversation would be of his benefit.

After hearing on how the turtle was concerned over Leo it was the best way to open some trust with him.

Adam didn't turn towards him nor ran as if listening. With the mutant's response, Donnie didn't push his luck, "I will place it down here and promise not to come any closer if that makes you feel better."

Donnie stepped forward seeing how antsy Adam was, placing the lunch at the tree line and then back away slowly. "Leo is worried," he started seeing how anxious the turtle wanted to leave, "He is worried that you're not eating right, so I made you a lunch. I'm not asking you to come out or come to the house, just please take this lunch with you and eat it all. There is also water, you should drink it, to keep hydrated especially how hot it is."

Adam still not moving didn't say anything as Donnie realized the only way this turtle was going to accept this bag was if he left.

Nodding Donnie smiled, "Just make sure you eat your fill and keep anything you don't for later, I will let Leo know you had lunch." With that, Donnie turned around seeing both Raph and Mikey had stopped their match watching him with questionable eyes. With a shrug, Donnie started to make his way towards them. It was their facial expressions that signal him that Adam must have come out of the shadows and grab the bag.

"Was he watching us?" Raph asked when Donnie approached them.

Donnie nodded, "I noticed he was there so I brought him lunch."

"Man how can the dude wear so many clothes?" Mikey finally piped up shaking his head, breathing heavily, "It's hot and he was fully covered up."

"I don't know, either way, he did pick up a paper bag, right?" Donnie asked them turning around noticing Adam was long gone by then.

"Yep he did and ran right after," Raph said with a sigh, "Shell is this the right way of doing this?"

"I don't know," Donnie admitted, "But we need to take this slow..." he trailed off and his eyes met Leo's who was watching them in confusion what the commotion was about. Where he was sitting the barn was in the way for him to see Adam or him bring that lunch to the turtle. "I will go and let Leo know what is going on."

Donnie left them as Raph let out a breath, "Rematch later?"

"Sure dude, I really need a shower and... so do you. Oh and I'm starving, how does a chicken sandwich sound?"

"Better have mayo or forget about it."

* * *

Three days has it been? It was all the same to Leo unfortunately, the nights blurred into day and it was hard for him to keep track, it was one of many side effects caused by his concussion.

He felt helpless in most cases and he had to be monitored regularly for many reasons. One was his balance was still bad and he kept spacing out, forgetting what he was doing. Donnie made sure he had no swelling, yet with no way to get a proper diagnosis or scan, it was hard to tell if he was in the danger zone. Luckily Leo wasn't bleeding from the nostrils only suffering from a headache and sensitivity to the light now and then.

His hands folded together as he sat at the table, this was the only time he wasn't burdened by the overwhelming feeling of being helpless. The only time in the day he could truly say he was doing something, when 'he' came into the house. Like the nights before Adam came by hovering at the door, still not sure to enter. Like every night, Leo sat there smiling and welcoming him. This time around the plate of food for Adam was on the table to avoid Leo from getting up.

Adam was finally feeling comfortable in entering the kitchen stood there blinking at Leo, who like every other night removed his mask to encourage Adam to do the same with his hood.

Sadly as his hood was down Leo wished to see some visible change with the turtle's health yet he look worse than before. Wasn't the food helping? Was something else making him ill? Leo bit his lip, which resulted in Adam whipping the hood over his head.

"Wait, don't do that," Leo pleaded, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare... It's just I was hoping you would start looking a bit healthier, are you feeling sick in any way?"

Adam's head lowered and Leo sighed quietly, then leaned forward and pulled the chair beside him out for the young turtle. Maybe this would be the night that he earned more of Adam's trust and have him sit at the table then hover there.

The chair out and Leo once again relaxed in his own, they both fell in silence. What felt like an eternity finally Adam shuffled his feet toward the empty chair. His hand grabbed the back of it as if he was debating if he should sit or not.

Leo didn't push waiting with much patients that he inquired when dealing with Mikey, it was paying off since this would probably drive him nuts by now.

Finally, Adam took a seat and also pulled down his hood resting his green eyes on Leo's grey. A warm smile crossed Leo's lips as he passed the plate of mashed potatoes and roasted chicken with gravy. The turtle stared at it and then slowly removed the plastic wrap. Unexpectedly he greedily snatched up the chicken devouring it in seconds as Leo kept in his shock.

Manners was lost to this poor turtle, not just that the way he was eating he was acting it was his first meal in days. How hungry was he?

A slop of mash potato slid down his chin and Leo couldn't help but chuckle only to have Adam suddenly cringe in embarrassment.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone," Leo assured him. Adam looked at his messy plate, then back to Leo and then back to the plate again. Leo nodded and pulled the other plate that was on the table with the cookies Mikey baked that day. "When you're done, we can have cookies, I have been waiting all day to have some but I held off, deciding it would be nice to have you join me."

Adam smacked his lips, then finished his plate even going as far as licking it clean, Leo only smiled then equally shared the cookies, avoiding to make Adam feel upset any more than he already had.

With three cookies each, it didn't take Adam long to start eating his share while Leo took his time. They both started enjoying their treat in silence that was interrupted suddenly by Donnie's voice coming from the living room near the front entrance.

"Leo, can I come in?" Donnie asked gently.

"I'm not sure, Donnie" Leo answered, then looked over at Adam, who was ready to jump out of his chair, "Is it okay that my brother Donatello comes in? He probably just wants to see how my health is faring." Leo next touched his head to demonstrate what he meant by that.

Adam fidgeted with his hoodie then finally gave him a look before suddenly nodding, trying to relax yet seemed on edge. This appeared to be another step forward, yet how it will turn out was another question...

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 -It's worse then he thought

Who Am I? Chapter 5

 **It's worse then he thought...**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.**  
 **(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)**  
 **Rated T**  
 **Drama, family comfort/hurt, and heartache...**

 **Summary:** One small step for Donnie... one giant leap to the reality of the situation at hand... regardless of how heartbreaking it may be...

* * *

The kitchen that had fallen into silence, only hosting Leo and Adam who sat at the table at the moment, the next step to gain trust was now being dealt, Donnie entering the circle. Adam to Leo's satisfaction actually finally gave permission that Donnie was allowed to enter the room then just stand at the archway, without him running off as he would do on other occasions.

The purple mask turtle still hovered at the archway, firstly studied Adam where he was, before making any attempt to step over the threshold. It took all he could, not to gasp or show any alarm in his features, fearing the brother look alike would take it wrong.

When Leo explained Adam appeared washed out he didn't consider it was this bad, especially since they have been feeding the guy.

How could this turtle still be functioning in this condition, having the strength to move around at that?

His mindset and the way he acts was evident that he was suffering from something and Donnie wondered what it could be exactly. Did he experience a horrific set of events that it made him broken?

A bit tired of speculating and just watching from afar Donnie wanted to move in more, yet reminded himself one hasty move and the turtle would flee.

He cleared his throat and made sure his posture wasn't too overpowering, "Is it okay that I come in and sit down too? My legs are getting tired standing here too long." It wasn't the truth, but he couldn't come up with another excuse at the moment to be welcome to the table.

Leo turned his head towards Donnie, "I don't see if there is an issue," then he turned back towards the nervous turtle that, though occupied finishing up his cookie, had his eyes lock on Donnie the whole time, "What do you think? Is it okay that Don sits down too? It is rude to force him to stand like this."

Adam bit his lip, then whimpered looking away, Donnie took a step forward cautiously seeing the turtle didn't stir and refused to make eye contact with him. Which made him think over this reaction, before this, Adam, though was carefully watching him beforehand, he never allowed their eyes to meet even then. The green eyes as Donnie noted was so far the only visible feature different than his brother's other than the health of course, he wondered if this turtle knew that, or was there another reason to avoid eye contact?

When his hand was firmly on the chair beside Leo across from Adam, Donnie took a breath, then smiled, one small step for turtle kind...

"Thank you," Donnie thanked him, then slipped the name, "Adam." Since after all they have associated the turtle lookalike with this name and it was natural to Donnie by now.

Leo shot Don a look, it was promised even though they had nicknamed the turtle, it was best not to call him that name in his face.

Donnie gave a sour face, he didn't mean to and to his surprise even Leo's, suddenly Adam pushed himself away from the table abruptly.

The turtle stared at the floor shaking, there was a dark cloud hanging over him and fear rolled off him. Something wasn't right and Leo could feel it, something about that name turn on a switch in Adam's head. The turtle's breathing became heavy and tears ran down his face, his body tense, violently shook and he started to moan as if in pain.

"Sorry I didn't mean to call you that," Donnie had quickly spoken, to feel the cold eyes of Adam that were hard and full of anger and fear in them. It made Donnie gulp bear witnessing such rage in his own Raphael before and this turtle pulled it off better than he did.

"He is right," Leo jumped in, having the eyes now on him, that didn't strike fear, yet clenched his heart like someone stabbed him with daggers.

Why was Adam so angry over the name, did it really have some significance or was it that they dared to give him a name?

The eyes green and fierce Leo knew he had to calm the turtle before he did something he would regret.

The rage was burning inside the turtle and with experience dealing with his own hothead sibling, Leo knew it would turn out disastrous.

"It's just a nickname that Mikey made up for he hated calling you turtle and we weren't sure if we could call you Raphael," Leo explained quickly, hoping this would soothe the flames.

Adam stood there contemplating Leo's words as Leo knew he was getting through, "Don't ask me where Mikey got the name Adam, it just popped in his head. That is just like Mikey."

The turtle took a step back, pressing his shell into the fridge as if he wanted to crawl up into a ball and cry. Leo at the brink of falling apart wanting to comfort him, yet it was Donnie that continued, knowing the leader's emotions were hindering him to acting accordingly.

"We didn't call you that out of disrespect it was easier for us to have a name for you and Raphael didn't fit at the moment," Donnie assured him, "We can start calling you Raphe-"

Adam shook his head violently, raising both brother's eyebrows in question. Donnie tightened his lip, then took a small breath, "You don't want us to refer you to Raphael?"

Once again Adam shook his head trembling like a leaf, as Donnie continued, "Then what can we call you? We would like to associate you with a name you're comfortable with."

As expected the turtle didn't say anything only standing there, then looked up with a calm yet frighten hurt eyes, conflicted over the question.

A moment passed and he took a step forward daring to go near Donnie. Donnie about to go into a defensive position out of instinct, Leo shot him a glare not to do it, so he relaxed his hands instead, that remained on his side trusting Leo's judgment.

Adam was before him raising his hand towards his face and Donnie wanted to flinch, yet stood still in a bit of his own conflict.

There was more confusion taking root in Donnie when Adam touched the sides of his mask, pulling it down staring into his brown eyes.

Donnie had given no choice to allow this, unable to do much, decided to study Adam's eyes, as Adam study his.

What felt like an eternity, Adam gently raise his mask back in position then pointed out towards the front.

"What are you pointing at?" Donnie asked, noticing Adam's demeanour was now calmer as if removing the mask was a passage for his trust.

No answer came from the turtle as Donnie tried to figure out what was he doing then a light bulb turned on, "You're pointing the direction where Mikey is aren't you?"

The turtle nodded, then pressed his shaking hands to his chest as Donnie nodded in understanding, "Then you will stick with Adam for now?"

A sigh came from Adam then he nodded going back to his seat.

"Well then we will keep calling you Adam until you're ready to tell us your real name," Leo greeted him.

"It makes things easier," Donnie agreed, then his gaze went to the window, "Anyways, I came in here for another reason," he looked towards Adam, "where you sleep at night does it have enough cover?"

"What do you mean Don?" Leo asked in return as Donnie took his seat again.

"It's raining really hard out there, that is why I came in," he pointed out and Adam looked towards the window with a frown, "There is a storm rolling in."

"That is not good," Leo admitted, "Adam, do you have a proper shelter for this weather?"

The turtle fiddle with his fingers giving them the impression probably not.

"How about you bunk in the barn then?" Donnie offered, seeing Adam shoot a disapproving look.

With his hands out Donnie calmly spoken softly, "Just hear me out first please." Adam became smaller in his chair yet seemed he was willing to hear at least, which was more than Donnie would hope for in this case, "The barn is secure for one, dry, and warm. We have extra blankets and pillows and a mattress we can set up in there. The bonus you don't have to worry about any humans." Donnie saw Adam raise his eyes at him, he knew that would catch the turtle's attention.

"Not just that we promise not to bother you treating it as if it's your room. So we knock before entering and you can come and go as you please. We ask nothing in return, it just in many ways if you do decide to take up this offer it will bring Leo some peace of mind."

A sigh came from Leo, Donnie noticed he has been worried about Adam when he had admitted the truth, "He is right, I mean I wonder at night if you're safe, not cold, not in the threat of someone finding you."

Adam shifted his feet, then looked at Leo sympathetic, then nodded with a whimper.

"You will take it?" Donnie was surprised he thought it would take him days proposing this to get the turtle to agree. This was one step closer to get his trust to figure who he was and where he came from.

There was another nod and Donnie stood up a bit too quick that startled both turtles, he rubbed his head in embarrassment, "Sorry about that you two. Anyways, I will get Mikey to bring the mattress to the barn quickly so it doesn't get wet and I will gather the blankets and pillow so he can place them inside the barn. From there, if you're okay Adam I can escort you to the barn and show you the place before bunking in."

"I think that would be a great idea Donnie," Leo answered as the turtle didn't make any indication against it.

With a nod, Donnie beamed, "Okay, I will be a bit longer. Oh, there are more cookies in the cookie jar Adam, if you want some more." He turned on the ball of his heel and rushed out of the kitchen, he had to make this right, if Adam feels safe tonight there might be a chance that he will agree to do it again.

* * *

"I have the loft set up for you to sleep," Donnie explained closing the door of the barn, while Adam gawked over the size of the place.

With a smile, Donnie passed him heading towards the ladder, "Up there is a door that you can let air in if you want, yet it has no ladder outside to use. However, there are two available doors, the one we enter from and the back, which has a board up to prevent people from entering, you can take the board down if you want to leave from there."

"Is there anything you need?" Donnie asked him next, seeing Adam was a bit overwhelmed.

The turtle paused and shook his head. "Okay," Donnie moved away from the ladder so Adam can go take a look at his sleeping area. When Adam reached the top there was a mattress in the corner for him, with two large blankets in case he got cold, a pillow, an electric lantern since he couldn't operate the lights from up there and a bottle of water.

"Oh, I forgot," Donnie started to come up the ladder. They creaked under his weight and halfway up, suddenly there was a snap and Donnie let out a yelp. Adam's eyes widen when he heard a thud that came after and rushed towards the edge looking down in horror.

The purple mask turtle was on his shell with his legs sticking up into the air. Donnie let out a moan and then rolled over before getting back to his feet. With a nervous chuckle Donnie looked up at the worried turtle giving him a goofy grin, "I guess I need to replace that step," he muttered, rubbing his head and point to one of the wooden steps that was broken in half. "Ah, shell you would think Mikey would have mentioned if it seemed weak when he set up your bed."

The eyes on him still strong with worry, he sighed, "Don't worry Adam, I'm fine. Just a bruised pride for falling on my shell," he chuckled, then looked at the step again, "I should replace it now, is that okay with you?"

Adam nodded, sitting at the top peering down observing Donnie and what he was going to do. This being bizarre that anyone was interested in him fixing something Donnie didn't complain loving the attention really.

He removed the board and nails, going off to the side to cut a new fresh piece to replace the old step and hammered it in. Once he was done he wiped his head and looked up almost laughing, he guessed either the repair of the ladder step was too much excitement or really boring for Adam that he actually fell asleep where he sat.

Even so, Donnie knew he couldn't leave him in such a position with the possibility of him falling. He quietly went up the ladder testing it as he did so and at the top, he debated if he should wake the sleeping turtle or not.

After a moment Donnie couldn't bring himself to wake him instead gently picked him up in his arm that was too easy of a feat. A cold shiver ran down his spine. How much did this turtle weigh? He was definitely underweight and the feel of his muscles on his legs and arms were none existent, he was skin and bones. How did he come to this condition? What happened to him?

Donnie fought back the questions and fears of not knowing how sickly this turtle was until now.

He brought Adam to his bed, laying him down and tucked him in. With a gentle rub, he stroked Adam's head with a heavy heart. Yet it only grew worse as two words, groggy and half asleep escaped Adam's lips. "Thanks, Donnie..."

The turtle took a step back, holding his mouth with his gasp, the voice sounded just like Raph's, if he didn't know any better he would have mistaken Adam was his brother. This shattered his world and he wanted answers now, he wanted to know more than anything to figure out what happened to this Raphael and why he is out here alone.

* * *

"Leo we need to talk!" Donnie stormed into the kitchen through its door swiftly. His two other brothers were present with Leo and their eyes shot towards him in question.

"Shell Don, you were in that barn a long time, what happened?" Raph asked quickly, ignoring how Donnie was trying to address Leo only.

"Not right now Raph," Donnie now ignored him in return, "Leo we need to talk now!"

"What is wrong Donnie?" Leo answered before Raph could get huffy with Donnie throwing him to the curve.

"We need to find out where this Raphael came from and why he is alone now," he said with urgency.

"What I thought we agree to call him Adam?"

"Doesn't matter, he is Raphael or another version and I don't mean by looks either his voice..."

"He talked?" Leo stood up only to have Mikey gently push him down with a warning.

Donnie nodded, "Sort of, he was half asleep but addressed me and his voice sounded just like Raph's."

"Shell, of course, he does," Raph grumbled crossing his arms, "Why can't he be a version that isn't like me in every way?"

"He is underweight with no muscle mass, that is the biggest difference Raph, he is suffering from some tragedy and there are many issues with him we have no idea so far. Look how he reacted when I accidentally called him Adam. Two things come to mind on that event. Either it was the name of someone that might have hurt him in some form or way, given to his behavior. Or a name that was given to him by the individual that harmed him. Either way I strongly believe him being separated from his brothers is not the only demons he's facing. Someone has harmed him, in what way I don't know, but I want to find out so we can start helping him to mend his wounds, physically and mentally."

"Donnie okay, I get your concerns, and I did notice how he acted and yes, I got the impression he was called that before and whoever did so wasn't someone that was kind to him, but how do you propose we get answers quicker than the way we are doing right now? We can't force him, he will run and close himself off to us."

"We follow him," Donnie insisted.

"What?" Leo raised an eyebrow not believing Donnie would suggest such a rash move.

"He will be gone in the morning Leo, you know he will. So we follow him and find where he is staying. We might find clues about him or at least what we can use to rush this process along to gain his trust to talk to us. It's evident he is capable of speech yet chooses not to."

"Out of the question!" Leo snapped his answer coldly.

"Dude, maybe Donnie is right, if he is this bad can we afford to play this slow and steady? He might be getting worse," Mikey supported his purple mask brother.

"I said no and that is final. No one is to follow him and if he wishes to leave in the morning we shouldn't stop him either! We need to gain his trust and doing something so hasty will make us lose any progress we have gained so far. This is the only chance we have from him disappearing altogether."

"Leo, seriously think about this rationally," Donnie raised his voice that was uncommon, it even had Raph look at him in disbelief.

"No, you listen Donnie! He is a damn ninja and you know it! He is able to cover his tracks to the point, even Raph can't track them. It is evident he would be able to detect you following him. That alone will jeopardize any hope in helping him. Like you said he is very ill and unstable in the head, how do you think it will fair if he takes off and we can't find him, huh?" Leo growled slamming his hand on the table showing he was in charge even if he had a head injury.

"Leo..."

"Donnie that is enough!" Leo warned, then held his head as he took a breath. "I need to get to bed, I hope you will take my warning Donatello seriously and not disobey my orders as your leader," he flashed a cold, icy stare at Donnie then towards his other brothers, "Neither of you are to disobey, do I make myself clear?"

Each brother nodded when Leo's eyes set upon them yet when they reach Donnie his face became hard and he nastily replied to Leo, "Whatever."

Consumed by his own rage Donnie pushed by Raph for not helping him out and he ignored Mikey for not fully having his shell, on his way out of the room. When Donnie was out of sight Leo let out a sigh and rose from his chair making his way to the archway.

"Do you think I was too cold?" Leo inquired, not truly asking either Raph or Mikey, more to himself.

"Dude let me help you to bed," Mikey only responded, knowing it was best not to answer.

They left Raph alone, staring out the window, his golden eyes were fix towards the barn. If Donnie was right and the concerns he had, was this turtle's health that much in danger?

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 - The crime of two

Who am I? - CH6

 **The crime of two...**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.**  
 **(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)**  
 **Warning: It has horror elements.**  
 **Rate: T**

 **Drama, family comfort/hurt, and heartache...**

 **Summary: Leo will not listen to him, how is he to help Adam if he was shackled to sit on his hands?**

* * *

His arms crossed in annoyance as a frown was painted on his face. The TV flashed uninteresting images as his eyes wandered around the room, finding any excuse to get up. Even if he did find one, what was he to do anyways?

He was on edge, close to his wit's end and no matter how many times he argued with the bullhead fearless leader in the past week, the leader refused to listen to him.

He could tell Adam's condition was deteriorating each passing night, it wasn't his imagination and it frightened him, casting worry upon him that one of these nights Adam will be a no show for his sickly body had done him in.

Even with now a place to sleep at night, which Adam has been staying in the barn and eating everything they have given him, it seemed like it wasn't doing anything.

Donnie strongly wanted to learn more about Adam to understand him and figure out what he could do to help him yet Leo wanted to take the safe route, and not push the turtle. Which begs the question, how long can any of them keep this up?

Did the tedious process of earning trust outweigh the quick action to resolve the rising of the pending death to the turtle in question?

Sure, he knew trust was a factor, but when it wasn't gained quick enough when one's life is on the line, that is when you have to decide whether or not to help the individual and save their life, then to wait to the point they are unable to speak for themselves to ask for help and risk them dying since you didn't act earlier when you should have.

This was what plagued him and he wished Leo would see it the same, then being stubborn on the subject. Trust can be won later when Adam's health wasn't in danger and the turtle could finally think straight to appreciate their efforts in regards to his well being. A dead turtle could not, regardless if trust in the end, was established.

What made things a bit more difficult other than dealing with Leo, was that he had others to deal with, well more to lie too, in order to not risk Adam from running off, after they got him this close.

So far no one outside the circle knows why they are staying at the farm still, the excuse to their family was that it was for Leo's health, though that was half the truth.

Leo did need more time to rest, yet he could require that at home, however, to help Adam they needed to stay put. Besides, it was Leo's call not to bring up Adam yet, not to make anyone worry until they find more information on the turtle. It was probably a good thing, Donnie had to agree, but then again was it?

Leo was irrational and his orders were more based on his emotions than his intelligent mind, it in many words wasn't easy dealing with this side of his brother and it only frustrated him more.

"Bro, please smile," Mikey placed his hand on Donnie's shoulder squeezing it tightly.

"Sorry Mikey," Donnie answered with a long sigh, letting his shoulder drop.

"I understand how you feel but..."

"But what? Leo, no offense, isn't fit to make such decisions, I was appointed as leader until he is well enough yet he still overthrows me! He is letting his emotions play with his judgment and..."

"And you're not?" Mikey tilted his head at him leaning forward on the couch, "I know Leo has been very emotional than normal, and I know you said it's not uncommon, but you.. the way you're acting lately bro, is not your style, what is your excuse?"

"What? Am I some unemotional statue to you Mikey?"

Mikey waved his hand before him in defense, "Dude that's not what I'm selling! I was just pointing out you do care about people, yet you're not one to neither wear your heart on your sleeve nor lose your temper with a flip of a hat. You're taking it very personal to the point you're willing to fight with Leo of all brothers. Shell you two rarely butt heads, yet here you are ready and willing to take arms and you're not the fighting type. It's just not your style bro, you know what I mean?"

"Mikey..."

"Just listen Don, you normally come up with rational reasons for your actions and what you want to do, however, this time around you keep repeating yourself with no new reasons to convince Leo to see it your way."

Donnie thought about it, he had to actually agree with Mikey, he kept on with the same tune, not trying other angles with Leo. This wasn't like other times, he never took in the consideration that Leo is emotional right now and previous tactics that would work in the past wouldn't do in this case. The light bulb turning on Donnie jumped to his feet.

"You're right Mikey," Donnie beamed.

"I have my moments," Mikey said, proud of himself and pointed to the air in a dramatic pose to display it.

"Talking or reasoning with Leo isn't how to deal with this, action is in order," Donnie informed his brother sternly with that troublesome spark, glowing in his brown eyes. That one where Mikey new the path ahead would lead to trouble or worse.

"Ah," Mikey's hand fell, "What?"

Donnie turned towards him with a smile that made Mikey shiver with a chill running down his spine.

"Dude, what are you thinking of doing?"

"We," Donnie corrected him.

"No..." Mikey quickly added flatly, feeling the goosebumps prickling on the back of his neck, something was at foot and he was going to be drag into it knee high if he doesn't think fast.

"Yes, and we are going to wait until morning and follow Adam when he leaves the barn as he has done every morning so far."

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! That is not what I was getting at bro," Mikey panicked, jumping back from the couch, "Dude, I wasn't saying to disobey Leo's orders!"

"Well, you have no choice Mikey or do you want me to do this on my own?"

"No, but..."

"Good then tonight go to bed early so you can be up before Adam leaves, we can do this."

"..."

* * *

The morning breeze, crisp and new, played gently with their mask's tails.

Both brothers were crouched down in the trees on the outskirts of the yard using the woods as coverage.

The dew covering the green leaves before him, Mikey ran his fingers on it as his mind and body were consumed by morning exhaustion over the lack of sleep and being up so early. To his right as he miserably would admit he was surprised, also a bit envious of how lively Donnie was compared to him.

How much caffeine shots did he take to be functional? He would have asked, however, he was sworn to silence, the number one rule at the time was he had to be quiet and truth be told, that never worked in the past, yet he knew this time he had to try his best since too much was at stake.

They were waiting, watching the barn for any movement and as Donnie predicted Adam came out of the barn stretching and letting out a yawn, before snapping his head up towards the sky then darted towards the woods not far from where they were hiding.

Once the turtle hit the edge of the clearing, before the tree line, he stopped suddenly with his head low staring at the ground.

Neither brother knew what he was waiting for then he moved, slowly turning his head looking back at the quiet house. His hood was down covering his face, yet Mikey could feel the sadness rolling off of him and could plainly see how Adam hesitated before disappearing into the brush. It was evident by the clear actions from Adam, that the turtle really didn't want to leave.

Which begged the question, then what was it that was making him do so?

The turtle now on the move, Donnie tapped Mikey on the shoulder pointing forward, now was the fun part that was coming to play and they had to try not to get caught red-handed.

They were able thus far to be undetected, but now the real challenge was before them, they had to follow Adam and cross their fingers not to be caught as they did so.

The game following of the leader, to their turtle luck it was going smoothly, other than the large effort mainly on Donnie behalf that was executed in order for him to keep up the pace the other two turtles were moving at.

To their surprise with Adam being ill as he was, actually moved with impressing speed, that would match Mikey's skills other then Raph's known speed level, when having such stamina.

The turtle darted around trees with light steps not leaving a trail to follow or making any sounds to attract any attention towards him.

Leo was right on the assumption that Adam has had ninja training since only one that has could move with such grace.

Mikey was impressed, yet it was Donnie that was more so. Though the genius turtle was making sure to keep up and watch his own footing in the trees above, he was deep in thought, calculating and observing the skills displayed. Mikey was getting a headache over the idea of how many numbers were running through his brother's head at the moment.

The deeper they went into the woods the denser it was and it wasn't long about twenty minutes from the farm they slowed down watching Adam stop at a suspicious looking location.

There was a lot of brush and by the untrained eye, it would look nothing more than that, yet the brothers could see the camouflage used.

Between two tall thick threes was a tarp pinned to them and draped down with some natural bushes around it, it cover it all the more.

So did Adam steal some hunting gear? Then again, it looked very old and been there for some time, he might have found it.

The turtle stood before his home, pulling back his hood and then once again look up to the sky, as he was waiting for something, there was fear and regret on his grim face.

He took some long, steady breaths as if he was preparing himself.

His hands dropped to his sides, holding himself as he leaned against a tree for support, taking more breaths.

The sun started to rise as its rays kissed the turtles face and he doubled over screaming in agony.

Mikey horrified tried to move to aid the turtle only to have Donnie stop him.

Donnie's eyes widened open in disbelief as his own breath was taken away.

The screaming continued and both turtles watched and then suddenly Donnie snapped Mikey out of his gaze and forced him to retreat back towards home.

Mikey did try to protest yet Donnie wouldn't have any of it. What they just witnessed changed everything.

Once they were far enough Donnie landed onto the solid ground and paced back and forth comprehending what they saw and how to deal with it.

"Dude... what the shell?" Mikey whimpered, looking back in the direction they left Adam.

The screaming had long stopped, even so, the imagery still played in his head.

"I don't know... this... it's not possible..." Donnie muttered biting his thumb. What did all this mean?

"Don, we should tell-"

"No!" Donnie whipped his head towards Mikey rumbling out a low growl, "By no means do either of us dare tell anyone about what just occurred. Especially Leo and Raph."

"But..."

"Mikey," Donnie came up to him holding his brother's shoulder that was shaking. The younger brother didn't like keeping such secrets, especially one this huge. Donnie locked his eyes with Mikey's, "We can't tell them until we know more."

"How? I doubt asking Adam full out, will get us any answers," Mikey pointed out, "We can't even get simple ones out of him at the current moment."

"True," Donnie looked away from Mikey yet kept his grip on his little brother, "So we will have to require them by other means."

Mikey's face twisted in dismay, not liking how that sounded, so far Donnie's ways were not helping only pulling them both in deeper into trouble once Leo finds out.

"Donnie, what are you thinking?" Mikey hesitantly asked.

"Here is the plan Mikey, no telling anyone what we saw and tonight when you make Adam's food you're going to put a substance I will mix together into a milkshake, that you will serve tonight as you been wanting to make for him for some time."

"What? Why? What substance," Mikey tried to pull away yet found he couldn't since Donnie held him in place, so he couldn't run away before promising he would do it and will not break that promise.

"I will mix a sleeping powder that will take a slow effect and knock Adam out long enough for me to get some blood samples," Donnie explained.

"Wait... I don't," Mikey whimpered, not liking this plan at all.

"Mike!" Donnie growled irritated with Mikey's fidgeting. The kid brother not accustomed with Donnie calling him Mike, compare to this full name and normal nickname, he froze.

With his brother's full divided attention Donnie's eyes were pleading, "Mikey, I need your help, we can't get the other two involved for neither will do it and whatever is going on with Adam I believe it's killing him or will if this keeps up."

"So you want to figure out how to stop it? What if it's natural?" Mikey asked.

Donnie shrugged uncertainly, "You might be right, but what if he needs a special diet with key vitamins and minerals that we are not providing? How am I to know what he needs if I don't get a better understanding of how his body works? To do that I need his blood to do some test to aid him. We both know waiting for consent will take too long and I fear we might not have such a luxury."

"I..." Mikey stared at the ground holding his arm and suddenly feeling Donnie pulling him in for a hug.

"I know this doesn't seem right, but we have little choice. I promise when we do this Adam will never know, only think he slept in. We will have you go to the barn like you have the past couple days knocking on the door and asking if he is still around, just like your going to do when we get back."

"Why?"

"Simple, who is to say he comes by after and have noticed that you have been doing it. We need to keep the repetition so he will not catch on. If he does come around today he will think nothing is wrong and I will make his lunch as nothing has happened so far as well. Then tonight supper we will drug him and I will make sure when I draw the blood he will never notice I did such a thing. He will leave the barn in the morning and will return none the wiser."

Mikey shuffled his feet, "I don't know dude."

"Mikey, please be my wingman?"

Mikey rolled his eyes, "Seriously dude, you only say corny things when you trying to butter me up."

"Is it working?" Donnie asked with a chuckle.

"Maybe..." Mikey pouted knowing it did.

* * *

His hand went to the mixer, then to the fresh berries and adding lastly the ice cream. It took so much of his effort not to act suspicious with Adam's eyes on his shell.

By now Mikey was allowed in the kitchen though there were ground rules not to startle Adam of course.

At the moment he offered to finally make the milkshakes he has been boasting about for the couple days and now he felt awful that they were part of an evil plan to drug Adam.

How did he let Donnie sucker him into this?

With Leo's shake made and on the side, he was now working on Adams to avoid cross-contaminating Leo's since if he tried to wash the container Leo would raise a few questions against it since the items would be similar and would be pointless to wash it.

All he needed to weigh on his shell, to make his conscience scream all the more 'this is wrong', was by accidentally drugging Leo on top of things.

The other items added, with the ice cream to come next, he took a quick breath before slipping out the small little baggy with white powder from under his wrist guard.

He had to play this right all considering there were two ninjas behind him and he had to make sure there were no slip-ups for either to raise suspicions over him.

He poured it into the container, placing the ice cream after with the milk and berries. He heard nothing from the other two and let out a sigh of relief when he pressed the blending button watching the shake mix.

Finished, he poured the shake in a cup grabbing two straws and bringing the treat to the turtles placing their drinks before them.

"Drink up," Mikey said cheerfully turning around and placing his dirty dishes in the sink and rinsing them.

"You're not going to have any?" Leo asked.

"Nah," Mikey waved his hand, "Not in the mood for shakes though I will grab a few cookies." He went for the cookie jar taking a couple and popping one in his mouth. With a full mouth, he mumbled his words, "Going to bring Raphie one too, be back in a bit to clean up."

"Mikey, don't talk with your mouth full," Leo said annoyingly rolling his eyes.

The little brother with a devilish grin gave his older brother a thumbs up before exiting the room quickly, he had to get out of there before he choked up and mess everything up.

Now Adam was going to drink the shake and the drug will be in his system. He rushed to the front door, seeing Donnie sitting on the swing and far in the distance was Raph under the tree staring at the stars.

The hothead didn't bother being around at night when Adam came about, probably due to the few times Adam had seen him and only freaked out. It did hurt Raph who in turn would never admit it and only would go on about his reason was that it was disturbing to see such a copy of himself, regardless this guy was from another dimension or not.

"And?" Donnie looked up from his book and tried to keep it to a whisper, yet not too suspicious as if they were up to something if Raph did look their way.

Mikey came beside him folding his hands in his lap with a heavy heart of guilt, "It's done."

"Good. Now we wait," Donnie leaned back then tilted his head at Mikey, "Don't worry, think of it this way, this is the better of two evils."

"If so… Then why do I feel awful?" Mikey slouched down, regretting he did what he did.

"For you are you, Mikey and don't worry after tomorrow everything will be fine and we can work on making him better. You will see."

"I hope so."

* * *

The morning light, warm and new peeked welcoming through the curtains as Leo taking it slowly stretched out with one foot out of bed after the other.

His head was a bit still fuzzy and he wondered when would he finally recover?

He felt useless and truth if it wasn't for Adam accompanying him every night which was beneficial for him to heal within, by the means of helping the poor turtle in return, he knew he would surely have gone mad by now with his own brooding self-loathing.

Taking a deep inhale through the nostrils to bring him some peace, he rose to his feet only to have his inner balance shattered as he stumbled forward hearing his name being screamed out by Mikey in a frightening tone.

The little brother's voice was stressed and the names he called which were of each brother, came across out winded and horsey.

Leo exited his room quickly not before grabbing his katanas and made his way to the stairs, holding the railing to support himself as he made his descent.

When he reached the bottom Donnie came from one of the back rooms staring at the red in the face brother that was gasping for air.

Raph who appeared to have been outside, stormed in with fiery eyes and weapons ready for an onslaught.

"What the shell is going on?" Raph demanded, scanning the perimeter for a fight.

The little brother not answering instead clenched his fists and then darted an upsetting look towards Donnie.

Donnie instantly gulped, then looked out towards the barn's direction, while Leo caught on their sudden behavior and gave them both a questionable look, "What is going on you two?"

Both brothers jumped being addressed by the eldest as Raph too was staring at them with judgmental eyes. The two turtles now acting guilty did manage with much hesitation, allowing their eyes to meet up to Leo's icy greys that were trying to read them. Mikey nervous and drawn back, his lip trembled and he let out a quiver before answering his older brother's question, "You have to see for yourself."

With no other words exchanged, Mikey rushed out of the house with the other two on his tail, leaving Raph behind in a cloud of confusion.

"See what?" Raph growled, not like being ignored, then threw his arms up in the air when no one answered and angrily followed his brothers towards the barn.

When they came to the barn Mikey hovered at the door, yet didn't enter.

Donnie stood there staring at it and it was Leo that took the initiative to enter to find out why his two brothers were acting in such a manner.

The door creaked open and the dust floated in the air. At first glance, there was nothing out of the ordinary as Leo made his way to the ladder and decided to go up where Adam has been sleeping. As he pulled himself up, he turned towards the makeshift bed then gasped.

"Shell, Leo what are you gawking at... What the shell?" Raph came up beside Leo, bewildered at what he was staring at and then shuttered when he could feel the burning rage fuming off of the leader.

Leo snapped his head towards his two brothers, ignoring Raph, by this time they were up on the loft too and Donnie look terrified over the scene.

"What have you two done!" Leo demanded with a snarl towards his younger foolish brothers.

Donnie's eyes moved towards Leo's direction as all blood drained from his face, "I... you don't understand..." Donnie started to stutter as Leo narrowed his cold icy eyes.

"I understand that you two have done something to bring this!" he pointed to the wall before them. The bedding was ripped to shreds by someone that had an angry fit, which was evident that something was wrong, yet it was the chiseled message on the wall that was disturbing. It looked like Adam took the crowbar from below and wrote a very clear message for them to find.

 **'U are like him!'**

"Leo you don't know what Adam..." Donnie started in defense only to be silenced by a warning growl from Leo.

"Raph, we need to track him down, I very doubt it that he will come back on his own accord now. I might be able to talk to him to reestablish the trust that was broken," Leo ordered.

"Sure," Raph agreed, yet wondered what Donnie and Mikey did to bring this on.

"No need for that Leo," Donnie bit his lip.

"Why is that?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"I... um well… had placed a GPS chip on him, last night…" Donnie admitted and got a dirty look from Mikey.

Mikey had no clue Donnie was going to go that far, just draw some blood that is all.

"You what!" Leo's mouth felt dry and it was hard to make it move. His brother looked away and he was about to give him hell, yet instead held it back shaking his head. " Fine, then let's track him down then."

"I will get the device and..." Donnie started, then stopped seeing Mikey hissing through his teeth as if he knew something they did not.

"There is one problem dudes, when I came to grab you guys I notice that the car's tires were slashed," Mikey informed them, he really hated being the bearer of bad news.

"Then by foot then, Donnie you stay here and fix the car up in case we need it as we track-"

"No way Leo you shouldn't," Donnie started to argue only to have that alpha male presence invade his nostrils, forcing him to take a step back.

"Right now Donatello I have no idea what you did to bring this on, even so, you have no saying after this!" Leo warned then pointed towards the door, "Grab your device and Mikey, you're going to fill me in what exactly conspired last night! So I know what to say to gain Adam's trust again."

"M-m-me?" Mikey whimpered.

"Yes, you Michelangelo since I know you were a part of this betrayal, over the way you're acting."

Mikey wasn't going to argue over if he was at fault or not, nodded slowly and let his head hang low in shame, "Okay bro, I will tell you everything."

"Good now let's get this moving we don't know how much of a head start Adam had and I wish to avoid him bringing up any unwanted attention from the locals before we can find him."

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 - On the Run

Who am I? - CH7

 **On the run**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.**  
 **(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)**  
 **Warning: It has horror elements.**  
 **Rate: T**

 **Drama, family comfort/hurt, and heartache...**

 **Summary:** They have to find him and when they do, how can they convince him they are not his enemy?

* * *

Officer Dispatch we have found the individual that the local farmers have been complaining about.

Dispatch Where is your location? Please advice.

Officer Road... (Interference)

Dispatch Repeat your location, you have broken up.

Officer Five foot two, Caucasian (Interference)

Dispatch You're not coming in clear, please repeat. What is your location?

Officer Bald, there is not even hair on the eyebrows (Interference) unarmed (Interference) We are approaching (Interference)

Dispatch Car sixty-seven this is dispatch, you are not coming out clear. I repeat you are breaking up. State your location.

Officer NO! (Screaming and shooting) Officer down (Interference) (gunshots) (Interference) Officer down, send (Interference) (Interference) (Interference)(Interference)

"What are your orders now, sir?" A female operative asked, pressing some buttons to conclude all communications within the area were block, placing it in a dead zone, from cell phones to even the police radios. Nothing was coming in or out.

A voice answered calm and collective, "Extract project Adam361, alive. By no means will the local authorities be permitted to get their hands on it."

"Yes sir, sending out a team to extract. Further orders, sir?"

"Get my car ready, I will accompany the extraction team, so this time it will not escape."

"Yes sir," the female answered professionally, bending her mic to make sure the repeat of orders was clear. 

* * *

The heavy scent of blood invaded their nostrils, as they dared to approach the open road.

There were plenty of bushy trees for cover as each brother perched on a branch gawking in horror the blood bath displayed in the middle of the road.

There was a lone cop car, sirens going off, with smashed in windows and two bodies lying about.

There was a pool of blood under one of the bodies that were on the ground and there too was the unmistakable stench of gunpowder lingering in the air, it was not fresh yet not that old either. Giving the impression this happened no longer than twenty minutes ago or so.

Raph drew in a breath warily looking towards his brothers, seeing Leo was clenching his sword tightly in silent anger of disapproval.

"Shell he did a number on them," Mikey pointed out the obvious touching the ground not waiting for the orders from the leader.

How the kid brother saw it, there was no danger of exposure since the road was deserted and he knew from experience that not many people travel around these back roads. Besides, if traffic was plentiful periodically during the day around here, by now this crime scene would be swarming with police and news crews from the nearby small town.

"He didn't have to do this," Leo growled, "Such a waste of life."

Raph avoiding those icy eyes remained silent soaking this up, would he do the same? Why did the other him do this anyways?

He came to the body on the ground, drawing closer to it to examine the corpse. The man's neck was snapped and he still held a gun in hand. Was that the reason?

"I believe he did it in self-defence dudes," Mikey pointed out which Raph too was starting to sway towards the same conclusion, hoping it was for that made this less tragic and ominous.

Mikey moving away from his brothers towards the other side of the car he avoided the shattered glass on the ground, cringing at the smashed in cop's face that was through the car windshield.

Blood poured out of the open wounds over the dashboard that appeared someone had trashed it, with wires out and the radio that was mounted there now on the other side of the road near where Leo was standing there observing the scene at a distance.

"Where do you get that impression, Mikey?" Leo questioned not convinced only to see the death and the foul play behind it. Self-defence in his mind was when one protecting themselves but what he had before him was over the line, clearly stepping over it, making the difference between a massacre and self-defence. It was not necessary to go this far and the fact that Adam had, made him reconsider his position on treating this turtle, regardless he looks like his brother.

"Think of it dude," Mikey cleared his throat, seeing the dark thoughts brooding in Leo's head. He knew this was bad, it was horrific, but then again, he saw how it happened and saw between the lines and hope that this wouldn't make Leo change his mind about Adam, for deep down Mikey felt the turtle was still the victim… not the criminal. The kid brother moved away from the car not able to stomach the violence anymore, nor wanted it to poison his impression of Adam. "Adam is sick, he is scared and feels betrayed because of me and Don... Imagine bro, being alone like that and no one in this world you can trust," Mikey held his arm.

"Then coming face to face with strangers, human's at that with weapons," Raph added, drawing breath with heavy guilt of his own, "He did what I would do, in his current state, protect myself no matter what. To him these guys were there to harm him, kill him or torture him, he probably didn't know these guys were even cops or could tell the difference. Right or wrong has no grasp to him since he doesn't understand it, only the simple truth, which these two guys were humans that wanted to hurt him. I wouldn't be surprised he doesn't comprehend what he had done, nor that he took innocent lives. Shell," Raph rubbed the back of his neck with a heavy heart, "I'm not defending him of his actions, that was wrong, but hell, like I said this would be something I would have done too in his shoes…"

"Raph, you..." Leo bit his lip, trying not to make Raph feel responsible for this.

"No Leo, we can't be angry with him over this," Raph shook his head sympathetically. He saw it, saw how this wasn't fully Adam's fault, though later they will have to figure out a punishment for this crime, in their own ways, for now, they couldn't start perceiving him as an enemy nor threat to them. "Mikey is right, he is scared, alone and very ill, he needs help and we need to find him."

"Fine, we..." Leo closed his eyes, understanding what his brothers were trying to get at and knew this act will not stop him for wanting to help Adam, no it was a clear sign for him to make sure no matter what he had to get this turtle back to full health.

No more taking the cautious approach, he has to be stern towards Adam, making Adam realized they are there to help him, for the situation was far worse than he originally thought. Adam was sicker than just physical appearance, where he can't as Raph put it distinguish between right and wrong.

About to give the order to follow, Leo blinked catching Raph leap into a nearby tree, "Raph? What are you doing?"

"I can see his trail Leo and no offence fearless you're slowing me down, I will find him. Keep the tracker with you I don't need it. Go to the safe location, we agreed on and wait for Don, he would go there first before searching. I will head there myself once I find Adam," he called over his shoulder before disappearing.

"Raph get back here!" Leo ordered as that order fell on deaf ears. He turned his head towards Mikey who in turned shrugged.

"He has a point," Mikey agreed, then placed his hands before him in defence, "Dude not saying I am doing the same, he is best to go on his own, besides I'm not leaving you in this condition by yourself."

"I'm fine," Leo barked, then stumbled backwards a step then regained his balance.

With all the adrenaline rush he didn't notice his body was screaming for him to stop and his breathing was heavy.

"You're not fine bro," Mikey rushed over giving the leader a hand, even if he didn't want it. Leo not in the position to argue or refuse the help leaned his weight on Mikey.

"Fine we should at least get as far away from this location soon as possible and meet up with Donnie, he should have fixed our ride by now," Leo said feeling warm around the collar.

"Good idea dude, but first I should, you know, make sure no evidence was left behind from Adam. Don't want the police know about turtles or him," Mikey pointed out leading Leo to a nearby tree to rest against as he did the fun job.

"Thanks, Mikey," Leo could only strain leaning his head back taking steady breaths.

"No prob bro, I hope that Raphie finds Adam before he does anything else he might regret later."

"Me too..." Leo slumped, "Me too..." the guilt filled him. How could he let one of his brothers, even one that is not from his dimensions come to this point? 

* * *

"Where did he go now..." Raph leaped from the tree he was perched on landing to the ground silently. The trail that was breadcrumbs of blood, hopefully not of Adams suddenly stopped and the faint visibility of footprints that Adam accidentally left behind too vanished.

"Shell..." Raph muttered under his breath.

Maybe he was foolish to leave the tracking device behind and sadly, he flashed towards his cell phone in hopes he could call upon Leo to find out how far off he was to Adam, was fruitless.

It wasn't getting any signal and that made him want to pick this up. He trusts Donnie's tec and this one was to be the top of the line.

His brother created the shell cells to work on any network without detection, if a network can't be achieved, it would rely on satellite, if that fails, radio waves were next. If the world was hit by a massive EMP Donnie assured they would still work. Then, if that was so why was it not?

"Something isn't right," Raph stood up scanning his surroundings. He couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling a storm was coming and sadly he wasn't referring to the weather.

Examining the tracks again, he had to use foresight from here on out. He knew the only way to figure where Adam would have gone, he would have to place himself in the turtle's shoes and think hard where would he himself go.

"That way," Raph finally chose his direction. He dashed forwards into the thicket staying on the ground level to make sure he doesn't miss any clues that would be helpful.

He strongly figured Adam wouldn't resort to the trees and was only covering his tracks, meaning he was aware of his mistake after leaving the cop car.

"Shell, please be okay..." Raph prayed, he didn't want the kid hurt or dive in deeper into trouble, for at least for Leo's sake. Then again, was it for Leo... or for him?

The past week or so he has kept it in and he was bursting at the seams. He hated this, hated seeing this guy suffer and feel helpless to prevent it.

At least each of his brothers was able to contribute the best they can to be there for him, as he only stood in the shadows watching and having those cold burning chains wrapped around his body holding him afar. He wanted to help too, though he wasn't sure how, but something was better than being ideal with no purpose.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed his feelings away, allowing his anger that this was happening to fuel him.

Suddenly he stopped hearing something out of place.

Frozen he calmed his beating heart that was in his ears to make the sound clearer for him to figure out what it could be.

To his right he snapped his head in that direction, hearing a faint... cry? It was a low sob, with a mix of whimpers, coming not far from him. Slowly he crouched down and shuffled towards the noise in question. Was it someone in the woods taking a stroll and what got lost? It couldn't be Adam? Could it?

Approaching a large bush, Raph carefully leaned forward, parting it just enough to peek through without revealing himself. This was one of those times he was happy his skin was green, it made this very easy to achieve.

There was an oak tree a few feet before him and leaned against it was someone that was roughly his height just a bit taller, not by much.  
It was the hood that gave away who it was, Adam.

The guy had his back towards Raph and light crying came from him, sounds of giving up and regret.

His actions with the cops must have caught up to him, or he was upset with what happened at the farm?

Raph debated on how to go about this, biting his lip and tightly closing his eyes letting a heavy breath of regret of his own.

He stood up and walk towards Adam that didn't hear him since he didn't respond, nor stop his whimpering.

The kid was shaking like a leaf holding his sides while Raph now was directly behind him, hesitating for a moment before extending his arm to touch Adam's shoulder.

Only an inch away, the turtle finally realized that someone was there and turned quickly around taking several steps back in horror.

When Adam finally noticed it was him, he quivered all the more, breathing heavily and wildly looking about as if searching for the other brothers.

"Calm down kiddo," Raph said softly, reminding himself to breathe as well.

Adam shuddered under his voice and Raph started to consider maybe it wasn't the greatest idea for him of all brothers to do this alone after all.

"Listen... I know you're pissed at us for... what Donnie and Mikey did, but..."

"Le...leav...leave me!" Adam yelled at him, as Raph blinked at the kid, flabbergasted over the type of voice that came out of Adam.

Regardless, he was told the whole story, told what Adam was, well more over what Donnie had theorized the turtle was, he was still stunned, bewildered on the concept of such a thing.

Before this moment, he didn't really believe the tale his brothers spun, fantasying it up as an excuse for their action, but now seeing it first hand, hearing it was not some fairy tale bullshit, it was too much for him. How was it true?

When he was occupied with the question, Adam took that as his opportunity to escape.

Adam turned away from Raph and bolted for it, yet Raph snapped out of his daze darting forward and grabbing Adam by the arm before he gains the advantage and loses him once again. If he dared to let Adam go he knew this time around he wouldn't be so lucky to find him and that he couldn't afford.

The turtle tried desperately to get him off, however, Raph proving he was stronger refused to let go, hearing snarls and growls from the kid. In the chaos and struggle, Raph had to avoid Adam's free hand that attempted to grab one of his sai to get the upper hand.

Trying to get a hold of that said hand that was being too grabby, Raph wasn't paying attention of his footing, then suddenly tripped over a rock and took Adam down with him.

With a crash, Raph found himself on top of Adam, who whimpered and groaned in pain.

When he looked over he could fully see Adam's face since his hood had fallen down revealing that pale skin and bald head.

"Donnie was right... you're a human and not just that a girl!?" Raph was dumbfounded, the voice okay took him by surprise, sure, but the idea of how Donnie explained how that his double changed drastically when the sun came up into a female human from a male turtle sounded too bizarre to be real.

Yet here he was hovering over him and those green eyes of his were the same. How this was possible was blowing his mind. He froze there staring as Adam stared back at him, he felt speechless, until now he had a vague idea how he was going to convince him or was it her to follow him back to the others. What was he going to do now?

"Hurt..." Adam muttered and Raph blinked, realizing he was squishing him under his weight.

"Sor-sorry..." Raph got up quickly seeing the human did so too.

Adam looked around probably looking for a way to escape him, yet Raph just couldn't let him regardless how awkward this was. He started to wonder if he was human and a girl, would he look like him too?

"Adam you need to listen to me-"

"SAME SAME SAME!" Adam growled, taking steps back still searching the best path to escape.

"I don't know who you're referring us to but what my brother did was stupid and he didn't mean to hurt you!" Raph said with a stern voice.

Adam shook his head grabbing it as if he was in pain, "Lie... lie...lie..."

"I'm not lying," Raph said suddenly calmly, as Adam looked at him, surprised how Raph was talking. Keeping it up Raph knew that was the key, he wouldn't normally act this way, he would lose his temper or raise his voice, yet he couldn't do that just to keep Adam's attention long enough to hopefully convince him they are not his enemies.

"Listen, Donnie, yes, did something he shouldn't have, shell, I'm pissed he would stoop so low, but the same time he did it for he cares about you."

Adam huffed looking to his side towards the ground.

"It's true," Raph assured him, "Okay Donnie did follow you in the morning..."

Suddenly Adam growled and narrowed his eyes at Raph that actually made him shutter, it was worse than the womanly death glares Angel gives him. Swallowing hard, he took a breath before continuing, "So yeah, he fucked up on that too, but he found out about this," Raph gestured towards Adam's transformation.

Before Adam could show any emotions over that and the fact the guy was losing interest in this conversation ready to flee Raph quickly explained, "So in the end Donnie... Donnie thinks you're dying!" Raph barked with a rush of emotions that caught Adam's full attention.

Seeing he was getting through to him, Raph took a step towards Adam, "Donnie thinks the changing is probably the reason you're sick, he thinks it is slowly killing you, making your body to shut down. With all the mambo jumbo boring stuff he said between as his explanation, the bottom line is he drugged you for he could get a blood sample so he could save you, so he can heal you."

"Heal..." Adam looked down at his hands.

"Yeah, heal you. You can't tell me you feel good, that something doesn't hurt for your body isn't working how it should," Raph took another step.

"It...hurts..." Adam started to tear up.

"Okay, then come with me," Raph offered his hand. Adam looked at the hand, then Raph's face, as dark clouds rose suddenly in those green eyes, then Adam reverted back to the scared untrusting individual as before, just as Raph had him at a good place to gain his trust.

"NO!" Adam screamed as he took a step back, clenching his fist ready for a fight. Raph annoyed shook his head, placing his hand on his forehead. Adam was becoming more a bigger pain than Mikey was when dealing with.

"Shell for brains," Raph hissed, "Don't you get it? Do you think we want to hurt you? Do you think how Leo has been acting was a damn ploy? We are not your enemy! We are trying to help you, what more do you want us to do to prove it?" Raph threw his arms up in the air, "Donnie did what he did against his best morals for he didn't want to see you die and couldn't afford to wait since your condition wasn't improving!"

Adam shuddered more, breathing heavier than before, fist ready and willing, as his leg slide into position to defend himself since running wasn't an option anymore.

"For fuck sakes!" Raph snarled removing his sai from his belt and throwing them into the ground beside his feet and then he ripped his mask off that shocked Adam.

"I will not fight you," Raph dropped his mask to the ground and narrowed his eyes at Adam, "You might not be related to us, but Leo sees you no different than me, he accepts you as a brother one way or another," Raph kneeled down in a crouching position, then bowed before Adam, "Please don't run away from us, let us talk to you and find a way to help you. We will honour your wishes, but at the same time, you must honour ours... I'm... begging you..." Raph was now fully bowing towards Adam.

Adam stared at him in disbelief, lost in what to do. A silence arose between them and the rushing wind was the only thing moving.

Raph didn't shift from his spot, lost in his own thoughts, wondering was his bold move was the wise path to take?

This wasn't his forte and he would never do such a thing to anyone, yet he did so to Adam.

Would Adam catch on to this?

Would he catch on how desperate he was to bring him back to his brothers?

The silence now broken, he heard shifting, hearing the guy whimpering that was heading to his right, he cursed under his breath knowing Adam was fleeing, after his damn now humiliating display.

How could he be such a fool to think that gesture of his was good enough? He wasn't Leo who could pull off such an act.

Raph flashed up to see where Adam was heading and maybe try another approach, by force even, he was tired of talking. However, when he looked up, he was face to face to an end of a gun?

"Ah... shell," Raph was able to get out suddenly struck on the side of the head making him fall forwards.

When his head cracked against the solid ground his world swirled and he found he couldn't move his body for some reason.

On the angle he was on he could see that Adam didn't try to leave yet was restrained by two well-armed men that did look familiar, more like their uniforms that is.

Above him, he heard heavy footsteps approaching him, which came from high quality military black boots that stop before him.  
Raph's eyes tilted up seeing the face the boots belong to as he felt very cold and the blood drained from his face.

"Hello again Raphael," the man greeted with a smirk as Raph looked at him in horror.

"What the shell! Bishop!?"

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 - Bishop?

Who am I? - CH8

 **Bishop?**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.**  
 **(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)**  
 **Warning: It has horror elements.**  
 **Rate: T**

 **Drama, family comfort/hurt, and heartache...**

 **Summary:** First it starts for Raph just hunting down Adam, to find someone else was hunting as well.  
Why was Bishop there and what does he want? Then the normal turtle soup?

* * *

He was toast, unable to move and with that, they hauled his sorry shell through the woods with his legs dragging behind him. That he could only tell by the sound that came under him, however, he couldn't feel a thing.

From head to toe, he was numb and all he could achieve was moving his lips and maybe perform some facial expressions, other than that he was paralyzed.

He couldn't even move his head, staring at the greens and browns of the forest floor blurring by.

The two large, muscular men that had accompanied Bishop, that bastard, held onto him as two others escorted Adam.

Unfortunately, he couldn't see the poor kid nor determine over how they were treating him, hopefully not as poorly as he had gone through enough, Raph would admit.

There was some evidence that Adam wasn't receiving the same treatment as he was generously given since he couldn't hear any other dragging sounds other than what came from him.

This gave him the impression they must be caring the kid, or he was walking, either way, that didn't stop the kid from being fearful as Raph couldn't mistake the pure fear Adam was under.

His nostrils twitch now and then and if it wasn't for the dirt below him to greet him at times, he would have felt sick.

"So Bishop what brings you to the bush? You don't seem the type that would be hovering around campfires with old friends scaring the piss out of each other with stories if you even have any friends," Raph asked with a low growl.

If he was going to be treated like a rag doll, unable to move or fight, he might as well flap his lips about while he still had the ability to do so.

Who knows, it could be fruitful and some answers might surface. Such as how they found them.

"Hunting," Bishop answered cool and collective, yet the word acted like a dagger, which strike a shiver down the turtle's spine.

Was the man in black Will Smith wannabe, actually joking, or was he really out there hunting?  
Hunting what then?

It couldn't be his brothers and him, right?

If that was the case he knew about the farm or at least had a faint idea this was the area where they go when escaping the city.

Then again, how did he find out anyways?

Sure Bishop the worm, had his hands in the fat cat's pockets of the government and private organizations, but being these many years with no indication he was on to their home away from home, why now of all times?

Besides, Donnie went to great lengths to cover any traces or connections to the farm when not only came to them but Casey and Angel as well.

All satellites would never capture any activity at the farm and Donnie wiped clean the ownership of the farm and its history, yes they had the deed, but as far anyone knew it wasn't owned by either Casey and Angel, staying under an alias name.

Not just that Donnie made sure for all his work on this small project to protect them all, it didn't bring up any red flags in any system.

This by far disturbed him to the core and he managed to bite his lip, fearing what else Bishop's intel had discovered about his family.

The only way he could find out was pushing for answers, yet try not to act too out of character for him to raise suspicion from the human male.

He had to be subtle as possible not indicating he was fishing using the man's obvious arrogance against him and sadly this was not his strong suit that was for sure.

Either way, Raph knew he had to find out more," What are you hunting, Rabbit? You know it's not rabbit season right, Doc?"

Bishop sighed and then Raph stopped, unable to turn his head, taking in the amazing view of dirt and the boots the two guys were wearing.

A moment passed and Raph began to wonder what was going on, then he heard it, the roaring of engines in the distance, making his skin prickle with goosebumps and fear rising deep in the bowels of his stomach.

There were three vehicles he could tell and they were heading towards them.

(Shell this isn't good) Raph told himself trying to hide his concerns.

"What do you think that I was hunting, Raphael?" Bishop finally spoke as the vehicles had stopped before them.  
The swooping of doors swinging open disturbed the forest calming atmosphere he would have noticed any other day if he wasn't being dragged around like someone's prey, as more footsteps could be heard.

Bishop must have his swat team present, that didn't bold too well for the turtle.

"Beats me," Raph shrugged, well tried to, yet to his dismay he couldn't.

"Then," Bishop came before Raph taking his chin in his hand and tilting the mutant's head up towards his. "I'm hunting turtle and you are just a bonus."

Raph's eyes widen in shock, "You're after Adam!"

"Adam?" Bishop asked adjusting his shades while still holding onto Raph's face, "Interesting is that what it called itself?"

"Mikey actually..." Raph admitted. "Why the shell do you want him!" Raph asked with a growl rumbling in his throat.

Bishop gave him a devilish smirk letting go of his head as it dropped quickly and his chin hit his plastron with a thud. Raph's neck though feeling like pins and needles, actually hurt by the sensation of being whiplashed.

"What do you want with Adam!" Raph demanded again receiving no reply, instead having his body thrown into the back of a black van.

"Shell don't ignore me, ya bastard!" Raph warned, seeing the other two men that had Adam, drag the helpless human to a bed that was bolted to the wall.

Adam screamed and fought the best he could, failing miserably as the men were able to strap him in.

Restrained, the kid freaked out more, he thrashed around shrieking in horror that was an ungodly howl breaking Raph's heart as he could only stare useless as tits on a boar.

The two men then exited as Bishop now entered the vehicle walking past the bed and opened a cabinet hanging there.

A cold air escaped the cabinet hitting the room temperature air. Raph couldn't see much with Bishop's fat ass in the way, however, he could make out what appeared to be around four vials of some substance that shimmered unnaturally.

"What the shell is that stuff?" Raph asked with his brows lowering in a frown, feeling sickly suddenly like he was going to witness something inhumane, not that strapping the poor kid down wasn't bad enough.

"Something for... its nerves. It has deteriorated in the past months, but this will fix that," Bishop took a vial and what looked like a high tech syringe that resembled a gun, he placed the unknown drug into it and went towards Adam.

"Bishop you bastard, don't you hurt him!" Raph barked, still unable to move.

Bishop only huff, ignoring the empty threats that came spewing out of Raph's mouth after, placing the needle at Adam's neck aiming it at the jugular.

Suddenly Adam's eyes widen in horror as he came aware of what was happening. He quickly abandoned his attempts to get free from his bonds, instead of rushed into a defensive stance and started to grovel for mercy.

"No... no... no... I will… be… good… no… no…" Adam said over and over between sobbing and whimpering. Raph's heart ached and he burst into rage, splurging insults and threats that fell on deaf ears.

"This has nothing to do with being good or some punishment for running away, this will make you better again," Bishop said the words that should be more of a comfort, a reassurance, yet failed by his cold tone in his voice.

The needle then pierced Adam's skin and soon after the liquid was injected into the crying human, he then turned towards Raph with teary eyes calling to him to save him... 

* * *

"Adam?" Raph called out still frozen like a statue, he couldn't move towards the human that fell silent after he was given whatever drug Bishop injected him with.

The kid stared at the ceiling not trying to break free anymore and no matter how many times Raph tried to catch his attention he wouldn't respond.

By now Bishop had exited the back leaving the two alone with one guard on duty armed sitting in the far back observing them both.

The man was like any other Bishop's lackeys, dressed for combat, with a black bulletproof vest, military grade boots, a belt that would make Donnie jealous of the vast amount of pouches it held, and then the final part that gave him his style the M16 rifle that was strapped over his shoulder snuggled against his hip.

Unlike the other men, he didn't wear a helmet showing off that brownish black buzz cut hairstyle, his deep pools of brown eyes and the old scar on his left cheek area that started at the top of his forehead and ended at his broad chin.

It was inches away from his eye, which its width indicated it could have blinded him if it was any closer.  
The rest of the features of the man Raph would sum it up as jagged and rough around the edges, he was a well-built man and showed he has gone through much hell and back per say.

Raph tried to rally up the guy, but he didn't pay any attention to him following Bishop's orders not to engage any conversation with Raph, no matter how irritating he may become.

The vehicle was now on the move, Raph felt they were still on a dirt road, he assumed by the potholes and how the vehicle was vibrating, also help was the sound of stones being kicked up by the tires now and then.

They were travelling on the remote roads, meaning they haven't hit the highway of yet, which was a good thing and bad. Right now if he could move he could use this as his advantage to escape with Adam.

"So... where are we going?" Raph looked up towards the man that stayed silent, even being polite didn't work, though Raph like barking at him instead for it did make him feel good, however, doing it over an hour his throat was like sandpaper and he was out of shit to say without repeating himself like a broken record.

Letting out a sigh, Raph focused back on Adam, "Hey, come on kid listen to me, I just want to know if you're okay..."

Nothing still Raph gave up, he was out of options with his limitations and whatever they gave him was doing an amazing job on his body, as he wondered when was it going to finally wear off?

The fact they didn't chain him up, gave him the impression long enough until they reach their final destination.

Would he do anything to have Mikey talking his ear off right now, regardless he would want his brother to shut up, sadly he hated this silence a lot more.

Taking a breath, he tried to work on his toes, as the fail attempts to move his arms and legs were signs he had to start small if he wanted to beat this.

"Come on," he hissed to himself not caring if that was out loud or not.

"You can do it," he told himself next willing his toe to wiggle and move less of an inch even, anything would do.

"You can try all you want, but you will be laying there on that floor for a long time," the man that was accompanying them finally spoken shocking Raph.

"Shell he speaks!" Raph gasped in a mocking tone, "Here I thought you were mute."

The man sighed checking his wrist then up towards the sliding door studying it then back to Raph.

"So are we there yet?" Raph tried to see if the guard would say anything, he would come up with something wittier but he was out of punch lines by now.

"Yes," the man answered, standing up balancing himself with the vehicle still in motion.

Raph would raise an eyebrow in question yet due to his paralyzation taking further action against him he couldn't.

What did the guy mean 'yes', when it was obvious the vehicle was still moving, yet that didn't stop the guy from walking up to Raph then kneeling down close to him.

The semi-automatic in arms reach, if Raph's fingers would move, it would be a perfect opportunity to flip the table if his damn body would work.

"So now you're going to beat me?" Raph asked, eyeing the guy's hands that one went for his side pouch on his black belt.

"No you going to beat the shit out of me," the man said calmly as Raph eyes widen in confusion, did he just hear that right?

Before he could say something in return the guy whipped out a small syringe and stab it into Raph's neck.

Raph jerked feeling a rush of pain coming from it, as he threw his hands out pushing the human away and stumbled to his feet quickly.

He stood there panting feeling the drug coursing through his veins, while he stared at the man that was sitting there looking up at him with no fear.

"What the shell... wait..." Raph's brain finally caught up, as he noticed he was standing and moving? "What did you..."

"No time," the man checked his watch again, "We will be coming up to the bridge and like clockwork the local farmer will be blocking the only path through, stopping the vehicle long enough for you to escape with 'them'."

"What?" Raph blinked.

The man sighed, getting up and walking towards the cabinet that Bishop went for the drug he used on Adam, "Stop being a bone head, and get to the program Raphael, if you don't want to end up as Bishop's personal cadaver then you should stop asking questions and listen to what I will be telling you."

"What the shell is going on and why are you helping me?" Raph growled clenching his fist ready for a fight if this guy did any funny business.

"What part of shut up with the questions don't you understand, man you can be stubborn," the man hissed under his breath in annoyance, then opened the cupboard removing the vials that it occupied into a small metal box with the biohazard symbol on it.

"Fine, then just answer this what the shell are you doing with that stuff?" Raph didn't bother asking who this guy was or what was in it for him to escape.

It was obvious he wasn't going to answer that and how the man kept looking at his watch, Raph got the faint impression time was growing short and his window of escape was going to close if he wasted time interrogating the human.

"It will keep 'them' alive, for now, unless Donatello can find another option," he explained. There was something in his voice that made Raph shiver, it was guilt, why?

"What do you mean to keep him alive... and why are you keep referring Adam as 'them'?"

"Better than saying he or she..." the man stated falling silent, showing that guilt all the more.

Raph stood there for a moment, the guy did have a point, though Adam works just as well.

The guy passed the box to Raph, for the last time he checked his watch.

"We should be there, you need to get them out of the van when it stops, you will be on a bridge and if you're good enough, you should be able to rush under it before being noticed."

"Easy," Raph assured him as the guy nodded.

"I figured so... now the next part you have to beat the shit out of me," the man stated, making Raph feel uneasy, was that necessary? Sure, he loves a fight and would take down any of Bishop's men any given day, but this felt so wrong on many levels.

The human male seeing the hesitation surrounding Raph, grew annoyed and shook his head, "For fuck sakes where is the ruthless hothead turtle ninja? Is he on holidays, fucken beat me already, don't forget to knock me out."

"Shell..." Raph's fist clench, knowing why he had to, if he escapes with Adam and the guy is unharmed, they would know he aided them and could spell disaster for the human.

Raph owed him, even though this was one messed up way to paying the human back.

Placing the box into one of his pouches, Raph took a breath, "Remember, you asked for it buddy." Raph snarled raising his anger and fully attacked the guy head on.

The man defending himself to show he did try to fight back having defensive wounds took all the blows and was banged around as Raph as a fierce wind plummeted the human with kicks and punches.

In the end heavy in a breath, Raph's body was beaded with sweat as the human was unconscious on the ground.

There was blood splatter all over from himself and the man, showing one epic fight for survival did go down.

Staggering forward Raph bit his lip, seeing no movement nor sounds coming from the human, did he overdo it?

Leaning down, he placed his two fat fingers on the human's neck, happy to feel a faint pulse. He was going to live another day, though those days are not going to be fun that was for sure.

"Well, now for the next part," Raph turned his head towards Adam, who still was acting like a vegetable. What was wrong with him, how was this drug saving the kid? Raph recalling that time was not on his side, had to stop over thinking this, he wasn't in the situation to dare to do so, besides thinking wasn't his department.

"Just hang in there kiddo," Raph worked on the restraints first the legs than the arms, when he finished the last one he ghost Adam's wrist, seeing the bruising the leather straps left behind, and discovering to his dismay the old impression of other scars left from being restrained. Did Bishop do that to him?

"Now how do we do this?" Raph tilted his head, it wasn't like Adam was going to walk out of this van right now meaning he would have to carry him on his shell. It was the only way he could do it in order for him to have his arms available if needed.

Also, if the man that helped them was correct about the bridge, then he needed to be quick and silent on his feet and be able to maneuver himself to hide right after he leaves the vehicle.

Suddenly the vehicles stop abruptly, almost making him lose his balance. The stillness that came after alarmed him, this was his window, it was now or never.

Quickly he snatched Adam up, positioning him onto his shell, to his surprise the human was so light it was disturbing. How much did he weigh?

"Okay, here goes nothing," Raph swallowed the lump of doubt, he had to believe this guy wasn't messing with him, who in their right mind would volunteer to get their ass handed by a ninja anyways?

"See ya, you crazy bastard," Raph gave his good by over his shoulder directing it towards the human.

At the door Raph turned the handle opening it slightly to peek out, he could see the dirt road and to the sides was the beginning of a bridge, they weren't fully on it and to his turtle luck no one was following behind the vehicle he was in.

He took a breath, opening the door and slowly closing it behind him as his eyes scanned his surroundings to get some bearings.

He had a faint idea where they were, since he recalled a midnight ride down this way in the past, though night and day were two different things and places can get unrecognizable and mistaken for another by those little details.

Shifting Adam higher on his shell, Raph peeked around the corner seeing in the reflection in the side view mirror, that the driver was not looking his way, yet on the passenger side, he could see there were more vehicles further up, that were at a dead stop.

He couldn't tell if anyone was looking through their side mirrors pass this vehicle, either way, he took his chances anyways, darting forward and around the side of the bridge, going down the hill towards the river bed below.

Hearing no alarms of his escape from above, just only some horns honking and someone yelling get a move on, Raph slipped under the bridge and moved towards the higher part to hide in the shadows.

To his luck, to his right and left was all bush and there was no clearing.

As long there was no one coming down there, nor to the river, he wouldn't be noticed. Crashing there Raph's head tilted up, listening carefully as the yelling continue, of road rage, suddenly the vehicles revved up and he could tell they were on the move once again.

When he couldn't hear them anymore and be met by nature's songs, he gasped, with watery eyes.

He didn't know he was holding his breath and was at the brink of passing out, his head felt woozy from it.

He gently let Adam down, making sure the guy wasn't lying on anything harmful, as he himself sat beside him staring down at the river.

"Shell we can't stay here too long, who knows when they will notice we are missing and start backtracking to find us," Raph sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Adam?" Raph turned towards him, "Come on please answer me," Raph begged, receiving no response in return.

"Ah damn this is messed up," Raph folded his arms, "Why the shell did Bishop want you anyways and what is with that stuff he gave you?" 

* * *

It being ten minutes he figured since he has been under the bridge, he didn't want to dare leave, fearing the daylight would give him away, but staying was just as risky.

The alarms were not going off yet but any moment they will.

"Okay Adam, it's time to leave," Raph said calmly starting to lift Adam up, then stopped with fear striking him.

A vehicle just approached and made a stop above his head. He could hear the transmission going as a door opened and closed, there were sounds of grass being crushed coming towards where he was.

In a panic, Raph instinctively went for his sai coming aware he was unarmed of course, as his weapons were left where Bishop captured him with his mask as well, so instead, he snatched up the nearest rock.

With a steady breath, he ready himself as the person came into sight, with a growl Raph attacked as the individual squawked with arms in the air, "Shell bro don't kill me, I didn't do it!" Mikey yelp in self-defense as Raph's attacked was cancelled and he stood there with the rock still in the air high ready to strike Mikey in the head.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah..." Mikey whimpered eyeing the rock.

Raph let it fall as he breathed in deeply, "Oh thank god," he bent over letting his nervousness out with his following breaths, then he popped up again confused, "Wait why the shell are you here and how did you find..."

"The tracker on Adam," Mikey reminded him then he looked around, "Where is..."

"He is under the bridge, we need to hurry before Bishop-"

"Bishop!" Mikey gasped in horror, "What does Bishop have to do..."

"Not now Mikey," Raph turned around fetching Adam and carried him out as Mikey cringed.

"Is Adam okay?"

"I... I don't know," Raph said hesitantly, "We need to get him to Donnie."

"Right," Mikey nodded, leading the way up back to the road, where their car was waiting with Donnie at the wheel and Leo in the passenger seat. Both gawk at Raph as he shook his head that they were best to save the questions for later.

Mikey took one side and Raph entered the passenger side sliding Adam between them, using Mikey's and his shoulder to support Adam's head and body. By now Adam's eyes were closed and he wasn't staring into the abyss. Raph wasn't sure if he fell asleep or not.

"What is going on?" Leo asked quickly.

"Short story Bishop and we need to leave now," Raph warned them.

"Bishop!" his other two brothers answered in disbelief.

"What-" Leo started as Raph interrupted him.

"Shell sakes Leo now isn't the time for questions, I just escaped the van I was in ten minutes ago and who knows when they will notice that I'm gone."

"We shouldn't linger here, then," Donnie caught on backing up, "Which direction Raph?"

"Over the bridge," Raph pointed.

"Then we need to go the opposite direction. The direction we came then, we should get back to the farm-"

"Not safe," Raph proclaimed, "He was searching for Adam," he started and ignored the questionable eyes on that one, continuing, "They might search that area for us, and stumble onto the farm."

"I see then, if that is the case, heading home is also not an option at this juncture," Donnie turned the car around and started to head down the road. "We might have to go to that bunker."

"The one you found a year ago?" Mikey asked. It was an old army bunker lost and forgotten that they found hiking one day. Seeing it being untouched for years they converted it as a safe house in case the farm was attacked and going back to New York wasn't a possibility. It wasn't anything special, yet it was a safe place until things cool down. It was stocked with rations and there was a spot where they could park the car to hide it as well.

"Yes, that one," Donnie adjusted his rearview mirror to take a quick look at Adam.

"Then we have no choice," Leo agreed as Donnie set his destination to the bunker instead of the farm. "Donnie, do you think you can get the shell cells working again when we get there? We should inform Master Splinter, Angel and Casey, on what is going on. Even with the truce that we have with Bishop arranged for Angel and Casey's safety I fear he would break it if he is desperate enough to get his hands on Adam."

"I should... I will have to take a look at mine when we have a moment. I'm not sure they should be used anytime soon, since how they went down... Let me think on it on our way to the bunker and I should have an answer by then," he answered his brother who nodded understandingly and was wondering that as well, if they were even a secure source of communication anymore.

"Dude is Bishop that desperate for Adam and why?" Mikey asked, receiving a shrug from Raph.

"For now let's just worry about getting to the bunker safely. Once we have warned our family, then we will talk about what happened and figure out what Bishop is up to this time," Leo insisted, there was no point dwelling on it until they were safe.

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 - No More Lies

Who am I? - CH9

 **No More Lies...**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.**  
 **(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)**  
 **Warning: It has horror elements.**  
 **Rate: T**

 **Drama, family comfort/hurt, and heartache...**

 **Summary:** After heading to a safe place to collect their thoughts and it boils down what are to do now? What was the right choice to make?

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE: Just to clarify, when it comes to addressing Adam's gender, the brothers address differently. Mikey and Donnie will say she/her when Adam is human, he/him when Adam is a turtle. Leo and Raph will say he/him regardless if Adam is female or male. To them, Adam is referred to as a male using that when addressing Adam. This also will affect the gender choice in the current point of view of the brothers regardless of form, which will determine if Adam will be referred to as he/him or her/she within parts of the story. This will switch back and forth since each tends to take the point of view throughout the storyline. Sorry for the confusion, but I don't believe all four brothers think the same when it comes to Adam's gender. That said, one other thing that will happen is that Raph only, still calls Adam a turtle even when Adam is human as well, this is his mindset and how he perceives Adam._**

* * *

Donnie glanced up to his rearview mirror, making sure nothing was following behind them, as he turned down a dusty road.

One that still had grass and ferns growing. After a bit in, he stopped the car getting out as Mikey joined him to cover the road once more.

To ensure their safety they had to make sure there was no evidence that anyone recently used it.

The area well put back into place, they continued making their way through the thick bush and finally stopping under a big tree.

"Raph, you will carry Adam I will take it?" Leo asked as he exited the car, while Mikey and Donnie were getting to work fetching a tarp hidden in the old tree's trunk. The two brothers stood before it, then eyed each other.

"Rock Paper Scissors," both challenged, as Raph rolled his eyes.

"I have him," Raph answered Leo, removing the still unconscious human from the car.

When contact was made to his plastron, Adam reacted by pushing into him closer, as if seeking warmth.

Raph's eyes shifted to the kid overwhelmed by mix feelings of sadness and anger over the poor kid's predicament.

He could only imagine Leo's position as he could see in the corner of his eye his older brother shifting uneasily lost in his own helplessness and lack of power to fix this here and now.

Breaking the pity trip that the two oldest were spiraling down, was an abrupt burst of glee coming from the other two brothers.

"Yes," Donnie said cheerfully having scissors and Mikey having paper.

The little brother moaned, hesitating for a moment before he approached the tree, "Dude, if I get rabies I blame you!" Mikey whimpered sticking his hand in the hole as his face turned pure white.

Instantly he pulled it back with a yelp dropping the tarp that was covered in webs, screaming at the top of his lungs "Ew ew ew."

Laughter came out of Donnie in an amusement making Mikey stopped and shoot a warning glare as Leo shook his head, "Come on you two, stop fooling around. We need to get this vehicle covered and head to the bunker, we don't know where Bishop is, and I for one prefer we avoid being detected by his men."

"Yes, Leo," both brothers answered simultaneously, taking the tarp and covering up the car. With it now camouflage, it made it difficult for it to be spotted by ground and air.

"Hey Donnie was it Bishop's doing, that your cells wouldn't work," Raph asked, coming aware he didn't have his on him and worried that Bishop could use it to track them down, making these efforts fruitless, "Also mine..."

"Is compromised I know and I deactivated it and mine when we picked you up. As for the others I did the same just after I picked up Mikey and Leo, realizing whoever put up the field might use it to track us," Donnie pointed out, not liking the disturbing idea over the fact that Bishop had the capability to make the area a dead zone, that included their shell cells.

This was something he needed to study in more detail later, to avoid such a scenario again and the possibility of someone like Bishop able to hack into his secure line.

It wasn't a far fetch Bishop could or has done so, so far, technology was great Donnie would strongly suggest yet it also had applications that would doom him and his family if he wasn't aware of all possibilities it holds, including what the enemy is capable of as well.

"Then Raph's is useless?" Leo inquired.

"All of ours is useless to a point, even the tracking device I put on Adam was deactivated when we found both Raph and him, to make sure it wasn't used against us either," Donnie pointed out as Mikey raised a hand, Donnie rolled his eyes, "Yes?"

"Why did you ask Raph to remove and destroy the tracking device if you deactivate it?"

"For reassurance," Donnie said dryly as he knew the kid brother was going to ask him the horrible question.

"Why not the shell-"

"For I am not building new ones!" Donnie snorted, too proud of his babies to do such a thing to them, it was bad enough he had to self destruct Raph's yet he avoided mentioning that in fear he might have tipped off Bishop that Raph wasn't there anymore, if anyone noticed that is.

Besides, they would have questioned over the fact that if the area was a dead zone, how was he sure that the cell destroyed itself, simply put, if he could deactivate them by remote it was enough to say he could activate the self destruct protocol.

He just hoped he didn't piss off Casey too much since he forgot which one was whose in the coding, he only knew he didn't activate theirs in the end.

To avoid leaving Raph's phone in Bishop's hands, he took the plunge and self-destruct both cells knowing it would do the job… either way, he would hear about it later he was sure of it.

"Of course," Mikey smirked, as the eldest took a step forward. Leo scanned the area, taking in the details, the long overgrown grass swaying in the mid-noon breeze and how the night will fall in hours. It wasn't safe being out in the open, though the cover of the trees did block anyone flying by spotting them, although four green turtles weren't the easiest to notice in an area of green, even so, he wished not to test his luck and linger longer then they needed to.

"I will take your word on it Donnie that we don't have to worry about Bishop tracking us down. That said, who knows how long it will take them to stumble onto the farm, we best to get to the shelter and contact Angel as soon as possible on the landline, to avoid any trouble if Bishop does piece together the farm belongs to them," Leo instructed warily.

He was worried and it wasn't that he doubted Donnie's protocols that the genius had set up to cover up the farm owner's identity since he knew that was one reason Bishop has never found it beforehand.

However, with the new situation and the fact they left in a hurry, leaving evidence behind they were there prior he couldn't take the chances.

The location that Raph found Adam and the location that they picked the two up, the farm was smack in the middle of it all, within a search area that Bishop would investigate right away after discovering Raph had escaped.

"You don't think he would break the truce do you, Leo? It's the only thing that protects Angel and Casey from Bishop," Raph suddenly asked as Leo sighed fearing it would be brought up.

"I hope not, or we will have to play our hand, then," Leo said with a heavy heart as his brothers looked at him nodding in their own fear.

One fear that each wish that this day wouldn't come where they would expose Bishop and in turn expose their existence to take him down, a trump card that would protect their family, but not themselves, a trump card that even Bishop didn't dare make them use knowing it would ruin him as much as them.

This truce was the best thing for them, with their human friends Angel, Casey and a few other human's associated with, who lived in society, they will not fall victim to Bishop.

How it went Bishop couldn't touch them in any shape or form if he didn't want the brothers exposing his operation, his position in the government, since Donnie had everything on him, that would lead to his own arrest and be label as a terrorist, an enemy of the state.

Bishop would lose everything and that he wouldn't dare happen, so, in turn, Bishop had his hands tied and was unable to touch the listed friends brought up during the truce's creation, he couldn't arrest them or frame them, capture them or interfere with their lives.

In turn, the brothers were not off the menu, as Bishop was still allowed to go after them if he deemed them in his way.

"If it comes to it Leo, we have to do it for Casey and Angel's sake," Raph said in a hollow voice, wondering if that truce was even wise to make in the first place.

He was against it, knowing Bishop would use it one day, was this that day?

His eyes shifted to Adam feeling his chest tighten up and he couldn't imagine what this version of himself went through and the worst part was he wasn't sure how far Bishop would go to get him back, and what he would do once he had his claws on the kid.

"Let's not worry about it right now bros," Mikey picked up a stick from the ground twirling it in his hand, "We have already promised we won't until it happens. Right now we need to worry about is poor Adam here and what they gave to her and if it is even working to help her."

"Mikey's right," Donnie swallowed the lump in his throat, they were all on edge now face with the possibility, overnight, things could go to hell and they might be hunted for being mutants in a world that had no clue of their existence until their hand was forced. "Besides, I need to analyze what I can of that drug you brought with you Raph. First, can you tell me what you witness from Adam over how her body reacted to the drug, I want to see what it is and if it is actually helping Adam. However…unfortunately, I don't believe I have the proper equipment to make an actual diagnosis though."

"The psychopath said it was to help Adam, he said something on the line on how he noticed the poor condition the kid was in, but even then…," Raph smacked his lip unsure of the actual reaction from the kid, "Adam wasn't pleased when he saw the crap, pleading not to be injected with it, he was really afraid of it. After he was injected he spaced out and as you can see, this is what happened, he hasn't responded since then," Raph explained as Leo took the lead towards the hatch to the bunker with Donnie walking beside Raph and placing his hand on Adam.

"She was terrified of it?" Donnie asked, trying to figure out why, if it was created to help Adam, why would she be afraid of it?

"Yeah, the kid didn't want it."

"I wonder why, for what reason for it looks like she is healthier compared to before when Mikey and I saw her in this human form, though I didn't get a clear visual at the time to make such evaluations-"

"He is, trust me, I saw it with my own two eyes," Raph cut in.

"Then I will see the old junk in the base works to a degree to find some answers if possible, though I can't make any promises, the last time we were here all I did was make sure it was functional and prep for emergencies, but not to do any lab experiments of any kind," Donnie bit his lip lowering his eyes as Raph looked away.

"Worse comes to shove Don, try to see if anything in there will work, if not the experiments will have to wait until we get back in New York in seven days," Leo told him, looking over his shoulder.

"Seven days?!" Mikey burst out in surprise, not considering it would be that long.

"Yes, seven would do, I don't think Bishop would simply drop his search of the area for Adam and if we prematurely head back home, he might catch us. We need him unaware of our movements and waiting that long would only hinder him from knowing them," Leo strategically explained.

He suddenly stopped hearing Donnie hiss through his teeth, knowing that was not a good sign, when he turned towards Donnie the other two were already staring at him, while he had that look and action where he was rubbing the back of his head.

There was a kink to his to be bulletproof plan, and he could only sigh, "Yes Donatello?"

"Well, how much Raph had of the drug and what I figured how much roughly Adam would need at least daily to sustain her, I would assume is the point of the drug so far-"

"Don, please just get to the point already," Leo muttered annoyed crossing his arms.

"There is enough for two days and a half, making three days max which would be stretching it. They're only being three vials and I need at least a half to examine it and reproduce it," Donnie pointed out, as Raph looked at him wishing Bishop had more when he escaped.

"Can it be spread out? Where we can stay here for seven days, even if you give him small doses if you must to get him by until we get back to New York?"

"I don't know, I don't know... if that is even a wise idea Leo," Donnie sighed, raising his eyebrows in a frown, as he walked past Leo and uncovered the hidden hatch that was covered up and press in the security code and then he continued," Adam might look like she is getting better, but by nightfall… when he changes I assuming is the rules of her body, that progress could be flipped around and she will start descending. I know this is a hypothesis, but I don't know if it is wise for her not getting the full dosage, or if it would be more harmful to spread it out as you indicated."

"Dude, we don't know if that is true or not, I mean you have no idea what that stuff is doing other than some guy working for Bishop, said to Raph, that Adam needs it," Mikey pointed out not fully on board being locked up in a bunker for seven days, but not thrilled to be forced to face Bishop on the other hand.

"Let's first worry about contacting our family," Leo said sternly knowing he couldn't execute any plans until he had some key issues dealt with first, "During that, Donnie you will have to see what is in the bunker that you can use, then we will decide the right choice of action."

"Yes Leo," all three brothers answered following Leo into the darkness of the underground bunker.

* * *

Leo, the first in, hovered his hand over the light fixture flicking it on as the overhead lights buzzed to life illuminating the concrete and gloomy bunker.

It was bleak and not even considering appealing to stay in, a one-star hotel was more inviting.

It felt like a concrete prison compared to the outside forest that was more calling.

Each brother slowly shuffled in, closing the entrance behind them and then they went their separate ways.

Raph brought Adam to the room that had the bunk beds, while he grumbled on the way over how they were stiff and uncomfortable, duly voicing how he suggested a while back to installing some hammocks, yet that was dismissed for there wasn't much time when setting the place up as other features took presidency back then.

Mikey moved towards the kitchen, letting out his own displeasing sighs as he reached it, remembering how it was stocked with mostly can food that would last for years, nothing much to work with as he pointed out.

As for Donnie, he searched around the place looking for anything he could use, while Leo went towards the small living area. Scoping out the place, now reflecting back on how much he hoped they would never have to use this bunker since how it was not a pleasant place to be locked up in.

"There it is," he told himself sitting down as he felt his body was starting to fight against him, he felt ill and his head was starting to hurt.

One other reason he was suggesting such a long wait before heading home, his condition was too much a risk factor and if they did had to go up against Bishop he would be more a burden then help.

Leo sighed gazing at his hands clenching them tightly. Going after Adam had worn him out, how was he to survive in a fight?

"Shell, what am I to do?" Leo muttered under his breath. He extended his hand and grabbed the rotary phone placing it on his lap, as his head drop down in dismay.

Maybe they should have given this place a bit more love as Mikey had put it in the past, or at least updated some items such as the phone.

Leo placed his finger on the hole for the first number that needed to be dialled, only to moan more seeing how it was made for thin human fingers, not his fat ones as he had to press firmly down.

He went clockwise all the way until he could hear the click, only then was he to let go, as the dial made clicking noises counting down, returning to its original position ready for the next number.

With another heavy sigh, he did the same again for each number, wishing he had his shell cell since this repetition was slow going and it was agitating his nerves. What felt like a century later the last number counting down, he mumbled out in annoyance, "Finally," as he placed the headset to the side of his face. It rang and rang while he twirled the spiralled cord around one of his fingers, then to his relief someone answered.

"Hello," Angel's voice came through.

"Angel, it's me, Leo," Leo answered back and he could hear her let out a large breath in relief.

"Leo, are you guys okay? Out of nowhere the shell cells just stop working and Casey's blew up in his back pocket," she fretted.

"We are okay and what do you mean Casey's cell blew up?" he asked. In the corner of his eyes, he suddenly could see Donnie tighten his teeth with a hiss and inch away quickly from him.

There was evidence of guilt on the brother's face, knowledge over what Angel was talking about, even so, seeing no point at the moment to investigate on the matter, he would have to ask questions about that later he duly noted in his head, going back to the conversation.

"I don't know, it just happened out of nowhere," Angel stated with concern in her voice.

"Is he-"

"Only second-degree burns on his ass. The doctor told him he can't sit down for a few weeks."

"Oh... I see... I will ask Donnie over this accident with Casey's cell, however, as for the others, we had to deactivate them for-"

"For?" Angel inquired as Leo bit his lip, wondering if it would be wise to tell her now or fetch the rest of the family first?

"Angel, can you get Master Splinter to come over to your place and I will call back in a half hour and explain everything?" he suggested knowing her wireless had a speakerphone and this way he could avoid repeating the story twice.

"Sure, are you sure you guys are okay, I can come to the farm-"

"No!" Leo abruptly talked over her, "By no means does anyone leave New York Angel, I mean it. I will explain it all, after my father comes over, I promise."

There was a moment of silence on her end and then she responded, "Okay Leo, I get it. I will have both Master Splinter and Casey here in a half hour and then you will tell us what is going on?"

"Yes, I will call you back in a half hour," Leo agreed hanging up and looking over towards Donnie, "Donnie I can see you hovering there. What was this all about Casey's shell cell blowing up? Don't bother hiding it from me, I can tell by your reaction a moment ago you are aware of this, though, are you aware he was injured over it?"

"He was..." Donnie gulped, feeling his life moments away from a cliff since Casey was going to kill him.

"Yes, but right now is there any other phone's in the place we can use, I want this conversation a two way, on speaker phone."

"So we are going to reveal Adam to them and what has happened then," Donnie nodded, then moved towards a back room coming out with some bulky phone that appeared to have a speaker feature and actual buttons, then the annoying one he was using, "I can get it working, it was broken, reason I never installed it."

"Can you do it in a half hour?" Leo asked, getting a nod from Donnie, "Fine get that fixed and also did you find what you needed to figure out Adam's drug?"

"No, there is nothing here to work with... sorry," Donnie said sadly.

"I see..." Leo leaned back, staring at the ceiling. He had a half hour to figure out what's the game plan before getting his family together to discuss the situation at hand.

* * *

"So you're telling me, that you guys lied to us for the past weeks?" Casey growled over the phone showing how agitated he was, though the brothers figured it was due to the pain he was in and his accident with his shell cell.

Luckily for Raph at least, Donnie reluctantly told them how it happened, before Leo had called back, since the red mask brother was rolling with laughter wishing he witness it first hand, to see the dumb expression on Casey's face. It would be priceless he would have imagined.

"Not intentionally, nor fully," Donnie took the lead before Leo, figuring he was in charge at the moment when the lies were made, well white lies, "It was true that Leo needed more recovery time and still does, however, we failed... I failed to mention Adam since we had little information to go on and-"

"We could have helped," Angel cut him off, hurt over that they couldn't trust even her with this secret turtle in their midst.

"That is why," Donnie pointed out, "For you would want to do just that and that would have been a bad choice since it took us forever to gain a little trust with Adam as it stood and the situation was a bit dicey at that..."

The other side of the line fell silent, that is when his father who has only been listening so far during the duration of this call, now updated on what was going on, finally spoken, "I see then my sons, as long as you are all safe then we should move pass of the past events and focus on the current. Is this Adam any threat?"

"No!" Raph burst out, then tighten his lip when Leo snarled at him for the outburst. He sighed then bit his tongue, before continuing in a calmer voice, "Master he isn't, he is just messed up that is all. Like Don said this guy went through a lot and needs our help."

"Besides that, we can't let Bishop have him either," Leo pointed out the other fact.

"That is what concerns me," their father answered, "Why does Bishop want him?"

"Maybe for she is from another dimension?" Donnie stated, still felt that this was the only theory that still worked the best.

He could and had considered Adam a simple experiment using his brother's DNA but then there were the strange markings in the blood that made him reconsider to look past the simple explanation, feeling deep down that was proof enough being evidence that Adam wasn't from their dimension.

"Donnie, how can you tell?" Angel asked, with doubts in her question, "You explained Adam looks exactly like Raph and the only difference is this change he experiences. What is to say he isn't Bishop's experiment and that's why Bishop is after him… or using him to use against…"

"Adam would not harm us!" Raph's anger once again took root, as everyone came aware of how easy he was to set off, this being a very sensitive subject for him.

Leo this time didn't show any disappointment in his look towards Raph, instead of sympathy.

If Angel was right or not, Raph wasn't going to take it that Adam was some tool of Bishops to harm them, and deep down he felt the same, regardless much of the evidence pointed it was a strong possibility.

One being the abduction itself, that could have been a ploy and the soldier that work for Bishop that helped out Raph, could have been very well as part of a plan to fortify Adam's position with his family, to be fully accepted, by being ordered to help Raph in the most drastic way, Leo would admit after hearing about the condition that Raph left the man in.

If that was the case, for what reason would Bishop go so far since they already accepted Adam prier? It seemed like a waste of effort with no gain nor change.

Besides what was Adam to do to them, if this was some elaborate scheme?

Divide them?

Not likely in his mind, okay yes so far they had some poor choices that were made, with Donnie and Mikey going against his own orders, but that didn't drive any stakes between any of them, it only made them want to get closer, to work out the issues to never fall apart.

Donnie understood his mistake and was going to own up to it, and on the other side, Leo knew too what he had done wrong, not pushing when he should have and that was his own misjudgment.

Then what would Bishop want to use Adam for, to hinder them or destroy them?

It seemed too simple in many ways just to jump to the conclusion Adam was a tool, which only made Leo wonder if this was more complicated than they could ever imagine.

Still, it was only theories, questions and speculations with no actual proof, maybe if they could get Adam to open up some pieces will start coming together.

"Raph is right," Leo took over the conversation going to end this now and cast all doubts out the window, it wasn't healthy for anyone, besides how can anything be resolved when the situation was being poisoned by paranoia?

"What good will it do if we treat or strongly believe he is a threat? What good will it do if we see him as the enemy? What will we achieve by driving him away by believing we can't trust him or act like we want to help him, yet in the shadows, pretending we care about him when all we want is nothing but answers regardless of the false treatment we give to him?" he questioned, as he took note that his brothers all looked at the table remaining silent as he knew the other side they too were taking his words to heart.

"Nothing," Leo answered sternly, and oddly from the other side of the line he swore he could feel his father's smile on him as he could hear shuffling, probably Casey reacting unsure what was going on.

Taking a breath Leo sat up tall.

"It doesn't matter where he came from, who he really is. Yes, we will find out eventually, however, not to figure out whether he is an enemy or threat, but to know more about him as a person. We will help him as he was no different than any of us since he isn't. That said no more talk of doubt or speculations that he is anything other than a friend in need."

"But…" Casey's voice protested and then he was cut off by Master Splinter.

"I trust your judgment Leonardo as well as your brothers, especially Raphael, who is very passionate to defend Adam. I have never witnessed you like this before Raphael, you acting as such only strengthens Leonardo's decision since I recognize and know that you wouldn't be simply fooled by any of Bishop's tricks," Master Splinter answered, "That said we will drop the idea of Adam being any threat to the family, but more concerned on why Bishop wants him. I believe that is the key to figuring out more on who he is."

"I understand Master," Leo nodded, "We will find out, but I don't think it will be easy."

"Then give the boy some time," Splinter agreed, "If he's anything like Raphael, that would be the best path to take".

"Thanks, Master," Raph thanked, more so in believing in him, ignoring the statement over how he would need space to deal with, though deep down he knew that was true when it came to him at least.

"Now we have concluded that," Leo started, then paused as his attention was directed to his right.

There was movement and he could see a flash of color from clothing. The turtle tilted his head as his brother's eyes followed.

"Maybe you should join us for this part?" Leo insisted, seeing the shy woman hiding around the corner.

The question did surface how long Adam was standing there, yet Leo figured it wasn't important since it showed how much they wanted to trust him.

Adam didn't respond, so in turn, Mikey got up cheerfully, "Are you hungry? I have some food prep if you are," he offered, yet Adam still didn't budge.

It was Donnie's turn to try to see if the turtle would come to the table. He let out a sigh and lowered his head in shame, "Master, can I put you on…"

"Yes, my son," Master Splinter answered, as Donnie pressed the hold button and slowly rose to his feet.

He turned around towards the woman, seeing Adam shifted uneasily as his eyes met hers.

The shameful brother dragged his feet forward and made his way towards her, "I'm… sorry," he told her not fully approaching her keeping some distance. "I know I hurt you… I betrayed you… I…"

Adam shifted once again and Leo was about to get up to defend Donnie's actions yet found he didn't have too, witnessing Adam not running away yet actually moving towards his brother.

Donnie's head shot up in surprise finding himself staring into those green eyes, that only made him feel all the more guilty, "I… I…"

Slowly Adam's hands went towards Donnie's face as he didn't move to wait for her to take her anger against him, he deserved it as far he was aware, yet that wasn't her intentions as she only pulled down his mask.

When it hung loosely around his neck, she let go as she just stared at him. There was a moment of silence as all stood still to see what she was doing and Donnie for one, had no clue what was going through her head.

Her face was blank of emotions, similar to what Leo could pull off and yet he got the itching feeling she was studying him.

Was she trying to forgive him?

Was she trying to see past his mistakes and willing to start anew?

Then it hit him, how to move this forward, as he had an idea that he wasn't sure if it would mean anything but so far as he knew he had no words to explain himself, no excuses that could make up his betrayal regardless he deep down knew it was the only choice at the critical moment.

Donnie took a deep breath and then he removed his mask altogether and reached out for her hand.

To his bewilderment, she didn't flinch when he took her one hand, opening it up and then placing his mask in it and closing it after.

He stood there for a moment, eyes on that hand, then without explanation, he turned around returning to his seat ignoring the questionable looks from Mikey and Raph only, as it was apparent Leo knew what just occurred.

It was a symbol of his guilt, it was to show that Donnie trusted her with his mask, a part of him in her capable hands, and when she was ready to fully forgive him, she will return it. That would be their way to resolve it since no words that haven't already been spoken has so far.

Raph about to say something, Leo shook his head, giving the brother a gestural nod to grab the other seat since he will explain later, if Raph is still uncertain after the call. Mikey quickly while Raph was busy grabbed a plate and some food placing it between Raph and Leo, figuring Adam would be more comfortable between them than him or Donnie.

"Are you ready to join us?" Leo asked again, "You don't have to talk or respond, but we all need to discuss the current situation and what to do from here. I prefer you to be included, for this is as much as our decision as it is yours."

Adam's eyes trailed off the mask as she placed it neatly in her pocket, that she actually folded properly to show the respect she had for the object and then made her way to Leo hungrily, greedily eyeing the food.

Leo only smiled, nodding at him, "If you're hungry, then please eat."

"Do you want me to take them off hold?" Raph asked, sitting back down and watched Adam sitting beside him and attacking the sandwich that had no chance, "Or should we wait until Adam devours his lunch… you know it will not run away right?" he smirked, then shuddered when Adam narrowed his eyes at him, making the red mask turtle gulp, "Forget I said anything," he retorted as a chuckle came from the other brothers.

"We will wait for a moment longer," Leo insisted then quickly explained before Adam expressed the same look towards him as he did to Raph, "I want to just make sure we are all on the same page, I know this line is secure but I don't want to have a long debate if that could be helped."

"We are going to figure out when we are leaving and going back to New York," Mikey suggested, then came aware why Leo wanted to do this off speaker first. Adam suddenly stopped eating her sandwich and stared at the plate, there was a thick aroma of fear coming off of her.

"Adam, this base is only temporary and we would need to make a destination to our home, in New York," Leo started and Raph cut in after.

"Don't worry kid, it's safe there, a hell of a lot homier than this concrete hell hole and there is no way Bishop can find you there," Raph explained seeing the uncertainty in Adam's fearful eyes.

"I also have my lab equipment there that I can use to figure your biology to help you-" Donnie started then was abruptly stopped.

"NO!" Adam shuddered, as Leo flashed a look at him, this was the first time he has heard Adam usher a word, not even when he is a turtle has he heard him say one word.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Donnie insisted, then he sighed, placing his hand folded before him on the table, "I can't imagine what you have been through and I know I can't just say trust me after what I did, but please understand this. The only reason I would need or want to conduct any experiments on your DNA, other words only blood samples, is to benefit you, to help you, not for any personal gain or interest," Donnie explained seeing Adam scowl and looking away from him. "Like I said you don't have to and I will not push it nor force it either. I want to do this but only if you give me your consent, only then I will... and to prove it."

Donnie got up leaving the room. A moment later he came back with a small vial of red substance and placed it on the table, it had been labelled, 'Adam'.

"That is what is left from the amount I took from you against your will, you can do whatever you want with it and I will not complain."

Adam's eyes hovered at his blood, then he snatched it up quickly, leaving the room and rushing towards the kitchen sink.

Raph about to get up, Donnie snapped him a look, shaking his head as Raph had to state something, "But don't you need that to figure…"

"Raph there is plenty of time for that and like Leo said what good if we treat Adam as the enemy? Only a friend would do this, give that vial up in pursuit to gain trust again," Donnie answered, seeing Adam's back towards him yet knew she could hear him.

After a moment she returned, placing the empty vial on the table, showing she had drained the blood down the sink and rinsed it out as well. Donnie only nodded and then turned to Leo, "I think we can start the conversation on how and when we return home now, with the others."

"I see," Leo moved forward, pressing the button, "Sorry Master for making you guys wait for so long, we are ready to get this going and Adam has joined, however, I will warn that he might not say anything."

"That is fine my son, now let's discuss the plan you have Leonardo since I have the feeling you already have constructed one for this delicate situation?"

"Yes Master, I have and it will affect all of us," he explained as everyone in the room had their eyes on him and he did have a plan, however, would everyone be thrilled or even agreeable, now that was another question.

* * *

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 - Then it's settled

Who am I? - CH10

 **Then it's settled**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.**  
 **(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)**  
 **Warning: It has horror elements.**  
 **Rate: T**

 **Drama, family comfort/hurt, and heartache...**

 **Summary:** Everyone is accounted for, now the real question is what should be their next move?

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE: Just to clarify, when it comes to addressing Adam's gender, the brothers address differently. Mikey and Donnie will say she/her when Adam is human, he/him when Adam is a turtle. Leo and Raph will say he/him regardless if Adam is female or male. To them, Adam is referred to as a male using that when addressing Adam. This also will affect the gender choice in the current point of view of the brothers regardless of form, which will determine if Adam will be referred to as he/him or her/she within parts of the story. This will switch back and forth since each tends to take the point of view throughout the storyline. Sorry for the confusion, but I don't believe all four brothers think the same when it comes to Adam's gender. That said, one other thing that will happen is that Raph only, still calls Adam a turtle even when Adam is human as well, this is his mindset and how he perceives Adam._**

* * *

There was a moment of silence coming from both sides, the brothers with Adam at the table within the hidden bunker in the middle of nowhere-ville, with the other side of the line at Angel's place in New York was Casey, Angel and Master Splinter.

Everyone sat there thinking over the proposal at hand, well half of what Leo has suggested so far as his plan of action.

Donnie, Mikey and Raph now and then placed their two cents in, more towards supporting their leader then against, however on the other side there was some tension growing, more so from Casey than anyone else, that appeared to be problematic then agreeable towards Leo's way of handling this delicate situation.

Time and again the human friend hinted strongly he was blaming Adam for pulling them all into this fuck up shit, that they had nothing to do with in the first place. Mainly his concerns revolved around over on how Bishop was involved and due to Adam, things were going to hit the fan with the deranged psychopath that was dealt with a while back, now might be a threat to himself and Angel once more.

"Bishop won't fuck over the truce will he?" Casey asked with a venomous spat of anger.

"I don't think he would be that rash for if he wants Adam that badly to consider to dare break the truce since it would only jeopardize his own operations, making that action fruitless in the end. Bishop is by far shown to be insane on all levels, yet he has shown he is clever and strategic in the ways he handles things, he wouldn't stoop to such a low level as this to get what he wants, yet by other means if necessary without placing himself on the chopping block at the same time, " Donnie explained, fully seeing how dangerous Bishop is, yet knew enough of the man to know he wouldn't do something foolish to achieve his goals, meaning they were safe with the truce for now.

Donnie cringed hearing the male human friend growling on the other side in response.

It was clear that Casey wasn't so convinced with that explanation seeing Bishop as a cold-blooded bastard that would stop at nothing, not comprehending how Bishop loves a good game of chess, with no risk on his end.

"Then why the hell does Angel and I have to leave fucken town, then? What am I to say to my captain, huh?" Casey snapped, raising his voice that made even Leo's ears ring from the tone of it.

"Casey calm down," Angel insisted and Leo agreed, getting ready to give his reasoning for the two human friends to get out of New York for a bit, besides he could see how his brothers were acting and worse Adam was making himself smaller in his chair, feeling uncomfortable by Casey's demeanor that was uncalled for.

"Angel is right Casey, please calm down. There is a good explanation for why. The reason is that, yes, we don't believe he would dare, however, I don't think it would be wise dangling you two in his face as a means to target us in this delicate situation, that would be irresponsible. Besides, if you're out of town he would more likely to leave you alone and only focus going after us to get to Adam," Leo said calmly just imagining how red in the face the friend was and how much Angel was trying to keep him from flipping his lid even more than he has already.

"So it would be necessary for Casey and I to take a vacation?" she questioned as Leo nodded then answered.

"That would work, doesn't look that obvious and Bishop might just overlook it," Leo answered.

"Why not go to that resort you have been talking about Angel," Mikey had finally spoken up, "It has plenty of people around and Bishop wouldn't bother you since he would avoid drawing too much attention to himself or anyone working for him."

"That would work," Angel agreed with a spark of glee, the worry started to fade and not long after an stretched out male groan came from the other side of the line.

"You gotta be kidding me a resort? Seriously shit is going down and you want us to take cover in a place that does… mud baths?" Casey choked out.

"Why not?" Angel asked him, as sounds of shuffling came after, "It's perfect and we have been mentioning it for some-"

"You," he empathized, "have," Casey grumbled.

"Come on Casey, it's perfect, romantic and what better idea than something we have already been planning, it looks less suspicious even if Bishop does know its to get us out of the crossfire, at least we will be surrounded by other people and there are not just mud baths, there are other activities you would enjoy," she hinted as Raph smacked his lips looking away from the phone knowing what she was hinting and wish he didn't.

A silence rose, then Casey grumbled again, "What about the force? I can't just leave with-"

"You have three weeks of banked vacation time and not including the other three, so that will be your reasoning, besides you told me they put you on desk duty after what you did last week…" Angel's voice became cold at the end and no one dared asked what it was that Casey did this time around.

Sometimes they all wondered how the police department tolerates him, if it wasn't for Nobody giving Casey a good word and helping him out, he wouldn't be where he was, just a greenhorn with no hope rising in the rankings.

"Fine…" Casey spat and Angel clapped happily.

"Finally! To think tragedy has to hit for me to even get you to myself, far away from everything and -" Angel started and was going to go into details, however, was abruptly stopped by Master Splinter and Leo who in turn coughed.

"Well then that is solved," Leo cleared his throat, "I will take it you will make your leave right away?"

"We will be on tomorrow's earliest flight," she answered excitedly as Casey moaned in pain.

"Sounds reasonable, Master Splinter-"

"I would not worry about me my son, I have plans already," Master Splinter said, as his sons raised an eyebrow in question.

"Really?" Mikey asked blinking.

"Yes, while you were at the farm I was invited to join both The Demo and the Ancient One at the battle nexus universe to catch up. I told them I would join them when you, my sons were back."

Leo leaned back in the chair seeing that was convenient and he could tell Adam even relaxed in his own chair. He figured Adam wasn't ready to face the others just yet, only getting semi use to him and his brothers so far, and that wasn't fully established. With everyone gone, they can focus the trust between them, then slowly enter the others once Adam was comfortable and willing to open up.

"That would be ideal Master," Leo nodded and turned towards Adam, "This way Adam can get used to the lair before having anyone else entering his life, don't you agree, Adam? Does that make you feel a bit more at ease?"

Adam slowly looked up, then nodded, looking back at the table and his human hands.

"Then I will pack and leave tonight, now about you five, what-" Master Splinter started, then abruptly stopped, hearing Adam suddenly gasped and started holding his stomach. Leo flashed a look in his direction as Donnie looked towards the clock.

"Leo she is fine," Donnie assured his older brother, pointing to the clock that showed it was quarter to nine and the sun was setting.

Adam's body started to vibrate and Leo like a deer caught in the headlights watch helplessly, even Raph was in the same boat, lost and unsure what to do, as neither like the idea of witnessing Adam in so much pain.

Donnie fully aware the panic this was causing, not just by his brothers' reactions, on the other side of the line distress grew as they kept asking what was going on, he calmly yet quickly rose to his feet.

His main concern was not over everyone else uneasiness, but the obvious stress it brought onto Adam, who in turn was showing signs of her fighting her body due to the rising concerns over what was happening to her from everyone else.

She was trying to ease their minds from witnessing her changing, however, that was probably wasn't helping her at all.

Being the only one able to think of a better solution for everyone, he came close to her and gently hook his arm under hers as both support and to drive her attention towards him, than to the others.

"Why don't we go to the other room where you will feel more comfortable with not so many eyes on you?" Donnie suggested, having Adam quiver under him placing her full weight on his arm, that made it evident she wanted to, however, was unable to do so on her own without someone's aid.

Without another word Donnie led the trembling human that was clinging onto him away from the table, disappearing with her around the corner and then closed the door to the bedroom behind them. The sounds of her agony were muffled by the concrete walls yet each could imagine how vocal she was over the ordeal she was enduring on the other side.

"Damn it someone tell us what the hell is going on over there!" Casey demanded on the line as Leo reluctantly faced towards the phone, then the direction he wanted to keep his focus on, just in case he was needed.

Though in truth, he had no clue what he could do if that came to pass either way, though he had acknowledged this event was coming sooner or later, he wasn't prepared for it as he thought he was since he had no idea it was that painful of an experience...

"He turns at night, Adam is changing back into a male turtle," Leo explained, knowing they had mentioned Adam's ability, yet couldn't remember to what detail.

"Poor thing," Angel said sadly, "So she… or is it he now?"

"He when he is a turtle, she when he is a human I guess... yet, I'm just calling him a he, he doesn't seem to care either way, as long as you don't call him Raph or Raphael... he prefers Adam," Raph stated as he was becoming accustomed to the idea that Adam was two genders, however, couldn't refer him anything other than a male regardless. It felt right to address Adam this way and if the kid didn't care that is what he was going to keep doing until told otherwise.

Mikey was different on that opinion, alongside Donnie, who referred to Adam as the gender present.

Thus far Leo was referring Adam as a male and as so far Adam showed no signs of disapproval to any of them when addressing him on the way they felt comfortable with.

"Then I guess he would be correct and does he experience that pain every time he changes?" she had to know.

"So far as we are aware, yes," Leo answered unless Donnie could tell him otherwise. Now the screaming had stopped and no movement came from the other room, Leo figured Donnie was just making sure Adam was calm before joining them.

Taking that moment to consider maybe it would be wise that this was said beforehand, Leo debated if this next part Adam should be a part of or not. He didn't like to disclude him, however, due to the delicate subject he wanted to sit down over it one on one with the turtle first before bringing it up in this kind of manner. Leo wasn't sure how it would go down, discussing the drug situation, unsure over how Adam would react.

"Before Donnie and Alex join us again, I want to quickly discuss when we will return home so you'll are all aware," Leo started as Raph crossed his arms in disapproval that Leo was doing this without the other two.

"I would think you have a reason not to wait my son, for your brother?" his Master asked.

Leo sighed, shaking his head and folding his hands on the table, "We don't want to leave too prematurely to risk having Bishop finding us, however, the same time we can't stay here too long either. As you are aware of Adam's ability it comes with a price as we can tell. As it stands there is a drug that Bishop had for Adam that we believe is key to his survival, and currently unsure how it works fully. Even so, we do know for fact without it, his transformation might end up killing him, and unfortunately, due to lack of equipment and materials, we are in short demand of the drug. Donnie suggested to even giving him half doses that should only cover for four or few more days and I believe that is still too soon... Then there is the matter of the distance we must travel-"

"If that is an issue, why don't I bring the sub up north, closer to where you are and then leave for the Battle Nexus. It doesn't matter where I go to enter the dimension, my son," Splinter offered.

"Is that wise?" Donnie asked returning to the room with the Raph look-alike hovering behind him. Leo looked around Donnie ignoring the question and stared at Adam. To his relief, the turtle did appear healthier, yet not fully, but an improvement since the other night that was for sure, this was something he thought he wouldn't witness, fearing the worse and having the poor turtle health declining before his eyes.

"Why would you say that Donatello?" his father asked in a stern voice, as Donnie paused in horror, just realizing his father heard his, was to be inside thought.

"I um... nothing Master, do you remember how to launch the sub into the water bay…" Donnie asked, trying to hint how nervous he was on the idea his father operating one of his machines, all considering... sure he loves his father... however, he wasn't very tech-savvy and he has trouble with the shell cell at times.

"I can do that for him, Don, before we leave," Angel offered and Donnie relaxed a bit on that.

"Then will you accompany me back home after this call Angel?" Master Splinter asked.

"Of course, Casey needs to pack and it will give him time to get his stuff sorted out," she chuckled.

'Then, if we are going to do this, I will find a suitable location you can drop off the sub Master," Donnie said, unable to say no now or voice his concerns, "Will there be any issues being underwater to enter the Battle Nexus?"

"No, why do you ask?" his father questioned.

"I would like to know too," Leo tilted his head at Donnie.

"Well, there aren't many locations to hide a sub up this way, however, there are many feasible areas under the water. I know a few caverns that are large enough to park the sub and if father shuts down most of the functions, the sub will sustain its air supply until we are ready to go home. All we need to do is have one of us, presumably me, to retrieve it, then we can head home and no one will see us, not even Bishop. He wouldn't consider monitoring underwater, compare to land."

"Sound like a good plan, we might be able to leave earlier if the coast looks clear," he agreed, then turned to the other three, "Any objections?"

"Nope," Raph leaned back on his chair balancing it only on two feet.

"All good here too, what about you Adam?" Mikey answered and address the turtle with green eyes.

Adam nodded, not saying a word and Leo gently tap the table not to startle anyone, "Then it is final then, Angel and Casey will go on a most needed vacation, I say three weeks at least?"

"Yes, that sounds great," she answered and Casey once again groaned under his breath. The human friend did speak something, however, no one could hear yet knew what he said, something on the line they, as in the turtle brothers, owed him big time for this one.

"Master Splinter after dropping off the sub in the location that Donnie specifies we will leave roughly in three to four days back to New York, then after that, we will debate what will be our next move," Leo informed them all.

Donnie got up heading to a room to grab some maps he had stored thereof the area coming back and informing his father where he needed to navigate his baby.

Leo rose and left the table feeling a bit overwhelmed with an upcoming headache and retired in the living space that was connected to the rest of the place.

Adam followed him showing his full concerns seeing how Leo was feeling and Raph stretched out looking around for something to do. Mikey, he retreated to his kitchen now taking more time to plan out the meals within mind the rough time frame they will be there.

This was going to work Leo assured himself, sitting down and had Adam hovering there. Leo smiled at him, pointing to an empty seat.

"You're allowed to sit down Adam, please you must make yourself at home, we will be here for roughly four days and you don't need to walk around stepping on eggshells, this is home for us as it is for you. Later we will figure out sleeping arrangements okay, for now, let us just relax," Leo slumped in the couch tilting his head back as the turtle took a seat and finally stopped staring at him, looking around in a hint of curiosity.

"Why don't we watch a movie until supper?" Leo suggested, pointing to a cupboard on the far wall, "You will find the cassettes in there, we never really updated this place and it has some very old stuff but you probably haven't seen most of the movies we do have, so it's not so bad."

Adam's head looked towards what Leo was suggesting, as he rose to his feet going to the cupboard opening it up. There was a slight gasp from the turtle as he gawked at the impressive large collection of cassettes, running his finger on the boxes and the titles. After a moment he came back with two in hand as if he was in a deep debate which one they should watch, as Leo gave a smile extending his hand to see what Adam had found of interest.

"So which ones are you interested in watching?" Leo asked as Adam shyly came up to him handing him both. The two movies were of different genres and part of him wondered if this was more of a conflict of interest, the female and male side of Adam.

Though this was stereotypical to label a movie appealing to one gender over the other, yet he couldn't get the impression out of his head.

One was a horror movie Scream that is, as the other was Labyrinth. He didn't mind Labyrinth yet comparing the two movies, it had to gender-rise it and then there was the fact one was horror and the other was fantasy. He stopped debating it and felt bad for labelling them both, they were good movies, though he didn't particularly like Scream, yet Raph did as he wondered if that was another reason.

"How about Labyrinth, it is old and before our time, yet one of the best classics and I don't know watching a horror movie with these conditions is wise… probably not for me because of the fast movements," Leo chuckled placing Scream down and passing back the Labyrinth.

Adam smiled deeply that caught Leo off guard at first, then smiled back feeling warm inside, it was nice seeing Adam happy regardless the shit surrounding him and what was going on.

The turtle placed the movie in the cassette after the third try with Leo's instructions, it was obvious Adam never used a cassette player and was confused on how to put it in.

Once in, Leo got him to bring the controller and he turned on the TV, by then Raph not finding something else to do joined, sitting beside Leo taking up the rest of the couch as Donnie wasn't far behind entering the living space.

"So we are watching this then?" Donnie asked. He like the movie too, yet noted to himself that he wasn't to comment on any imperfections as he got in trouble last time.

"Yes," Leo answered rewinding the movie for someone forgot to do so last time, "Why not join us?"

"Oh sure," Donnie looked about in vain, seeing the only open sitting space was beside Adam. Fearing of personal space and boundaries he avoided that option and made his way towards the floor, only just to yelp as something hit him in the back of the head.

The object fell to the ground that was a couch pillow, the one that was on Adam's couch. Turning his head towards the turtle, Adam looked away innocently as Donnie could only gawk, "Did he just threw a pillow at me?"

"Beats me," Raph answered with a snicker, giving Donnie a goofy grin before shrugging.

Donnie's face became flat as he rolled his eyes, then he jerked once again, feeling the other pillow hit him smack dab on the back of the head. A bit annoyed he sharply turned his head towards the culprit as the innocent turtle smacked his lips together, staring at the TV as if he wasn't to be blamed.

"Why-" Donnie started to ask yet was interrupted by Leo.

"Just sit down Donnie it is obvious he is trying to indicate to you he wants you to sit on the couch with him and stop being silly in sitting on the ground," Leo pointed out figuring that was the reason though the way it was done was very amusing.

"Then he should just say so," Donnie grumbled bending down and picking up the pillows. When he rose he saw Leo giving him a look, that one that he knew meant what did he expected from Adam, this alone was an improvement in communication and besides Adam wants him to sit beside him which was significant on its own. Donnie in defeat, let out a sigh straightening up, suddenly hearing one word on his right that came to him as a surprise.

"Please…" Adam said in a low voice catching the brothers' attention. Both Leo and Raph hearing for the first time Adam talked in his turtle form, they finally saw what Donnie was talking about, how Adam sounded just like Raph, well at least Leo thought so.

"I don't sound like that, do I?" Raph asked as it made him feel weird, the same feeling someone gets when hearing their recorded voice, then he sighed, "Man... no wonder you didn't want to be around me Adam, not for looking like each other, but sounding, it must have been fucken creepy hearing me speak."

"Never thought of that," Leo admitted.  
Adam nodded then smiled at Raph, as he smirked back, "But you're used to it, aren't you by now... damn that is faster than it would have taken me since you haven't told me to shut-"

Raph jolted straightening up as something hit his face, he blinked in confusion just coming aware Donnie had already seated on the couch beside Adam, who now was looking like a little shit again staring at the TV.

"Did he…" Raph started as Leo bump him in the shoulder.

"Shh, he will throw another one if you don't take the first warning to shut up," Leo chuckled at the perfect timing of Adam doing just that, amused at the fact Raph didn't even noticed that Adam had snatched up the pillow and aimed at Raph's head when he was talking, it was priceless and even Donnie was intrigued by it as well.

The red mask brother only sighed, raising his hands in the air in defeat, knowing he was best to keep quiet yet manage to mutter under his breath before the movie's music started, "Great… well let's not let Adam spend any time around Mikey or we will have another little shit running around."

* * *

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 - Dream?

Who am I? - CH11

 **Dreams...?**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.**  
 **(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)**  
 **Warning: It has horror elements.**  
 **Rate: T**

 **Drama, family comfort/hurt, and heartache...**

 **Summary:** When do dreams fall to reality or what truth do they hold, if there is any truth to learn?

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE: Just to clarify, when it comes to addressing Adam's gender, the brothers address differently. Mikey and Donnie will say she/her when Adam is human, he/him when Adam is a turtle. Leo and Raph will say he/him regardless if Adam is female or male. To them, Adam is referred to as a male using that when addressing Adam. This also will affect the gender choice in the current point of view of the brothers regardless of form, which will determine if Adam will be referred to as he/him or her/she within parts of the story. This will switch back and forth since each tends to take the point of view throughout the storyline. Sorry for the confusion, but I don't believe all four brothers think the same when it comes to Adam's gender. That said, one other thing that will happen is that Raph only, still calls Adam a turtle even when Adam is human as well, this is his mindset and how he perceives Adam._**

* * *

He sat there basking in the silence of the room, calmly watching over his brothers that slumbered nearby.

His thoughts on the current dilemma that he was now facing, including what was in store for them in the near future was like a ramming of a sledgehammer against his skull rattling him up and forcing him to second guess himself.

Sure, everything was figured out in detail and his family was on board with his plans yet there was a seed of doubt growing within. One that was either cast by his own clear judgment from his past experiences or his head injury that was corrupting his own self-confidence in his ability to make the right calls.

It was no wonder that he was having a hard time falling to sleep with such a restless soul.

His mind was full of both doubt and hopes and pure fears, one to find out more about Adam and giving him the proper treatment he deserves, to the fears of Bishop torturing Adam and his family as well.

Leo's eyes sluggishly shift towards the hanging clock, seeing the minute hand slowly making its way around, it would be three minutes now until morning and he fearfully wondered would Adam just change in his sleep peacefully, or be tormented in pure pain just like the event the other night?

He wasn't sure if he could take it though, witnessing such agony and unable to help him otherwise.

Even if that is the case, the reality was what could he do?

What Donnie told him before they all decided to call it a night, there was nothing Donnie could give to Adam since any pain killers would just burn out during the change and do nothing for him.

The minute hand jumping two spaces, Leo sighed slipping out of his bed and slowly made his way to Adam, if he couldn't stop the pain, at least he could be there instead.

If that meant anything that is.

The turtle to be human soon, shifted in his bed that wasn't far from Leo and to his surprise that night when the arrangements of where they were going to sleep, it didn't take much effort on his side to convince the turtle to sleep in the room with the rest of them.

It was as if he sought comfort from them and that truly made Leo feel more at ease as well.

When he came closer Adam shifted towards him and even sluggishly opened his eyes staring into his own.

That moment of peace only lasted for a split second, then suddenly Adam overcome by powers out of his control jerked forwards shaking as he held his sides, long moans escaped his lips and Leo stared half horrified then reminded himself this wasn't about him, it was about Adam.

Leo pressed closer, placing his hand towards the turtle in pain gently on his shoulder, feeling the unmistakable hot skin, it was like the kid was on fire and when that registered in his brain that was still consumed with uncertainty he did consider ringing the alarm to the others, yet that never happened.

The pleading eyes that Adam had towards him made him stay in silence, he was trying his best to lock up his screams not to disturb the others and Leo could feel his heart break.

(What did Bishop do to you?)

Leo knew that disgusting man was a monster, but this? Whatever this was, Bishop had his hand in it and he knew that for a fact.

Adam's lips trembled and he managed to focus on Leo as if he was the beacon to aid him through this.

The heart aching in his chest ready to burst, he couldn't take it anymore and he moved forward wrapping his arms around Adam embracing him, discarding the odd feeling of him changing in his hold.

Adam did not fight yet clenched onto him as they both sat there, letting this take its course.

It was hard for Leo not to shudder to feel the bones snap and reformed and witness that shell that was a bump in the shirt start to shrink.

A moment passed and Adam's body stopped and Leo could feel what skin that was exposed, was soft to the touch.

Exhausted and worn out, Adam laid his head firmly pressed against his plastron and Leo didn't move feeling the human's need for comfort, someone to make him feel not so alone.

How many times had Adam changed back and forth and was alone?

It must have been terrifying he thought, for he would be scared if this was happening to him.

Adam's scent of sadness hitting his nostrils, Leo rubbed his shoulder, then raised one of his hands and placed it on Adam's bald head, as he did wonder if the human could have hair, what color would it be?

Donnie mentioned it would be unlikely Adam would ever have any body hair considering turtles don't and with the change between there was no time for hair to grow, as it was evident hair growth wasn't part of the transformation.

He rubbed the human's head in a moment of tranquillity, hoping no one would awake, they kind of both needed this.

Adam to know he was there and Leo finally concluding, though had his mind leaning to this conclusion beforehand, Adam was no different than any of his brothers, he was family, regardless they knew little of each other, he would do anything to protect Adam as he would do to any other sibling. 

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there, yet Adam was fast asleep still in his arms. His other brothers too were still in slumber as he closed his own eyes thinking once again. It wasn't long until his own body gave in and he drifted.

There was a sound to his right of what seemed to be rushing water, as he questioned it.

There was no water where he was sitting, knowing the bathroom not far from the room he was in even with the door open didn't allow the sound of the taps, nor toilet enter this room.

Then where was the water coming from?

As the question grew and the sounds were now next to him, he could smell something familiar yet misplaced. His face construed as he recognized it, it was the sewers?

"Huh?" Leo groaned sluggishly opening his eyes, finding his sight blurry at first seeing nothing other than shadows and the hues of grey and browns.

The water now a raging storm, he snapped awake rushing to his feet that he barely could keep balance feeling off, as he noticed beside him up high was a massive drain pipe with rushing water that poured into a large pool beside him.

The ground felt under his feet was brick, not concrete as the bunker had and the walls were not that boring grey cement, yet also brick and unmistakably belonged to the sewers.

"How did I?" he asked out loud, startled at the voice that came out of him.

It didn't come out as it normally would, it wasn't right, it didn't sound like him at all.

In a panic, he looked about realizing he was alone with only the shadows as company, something was familiar about this place, yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

Sure, most of the sewer tunnels were built similar to each other however living there you find the flaws and small details that differentiate them in order not to get lost in the labyrinth.

Yet this particular one he hasn't ventured to, which made sense it was a dead end and only one way out.

He avoided these passages to not become trapped when the going gets tough.

His eyes drifting towards the darkness the only exit as he let out a shiver.

He wasn't sure if it was the cold, or being alone that got to him, but he was suddenly hit by a wave of fear, confusion and other feelings dwelling within like he was some child once again.

"Get a hold of yourself, Leonardo," he told himself moving his one arm behind to grab his katana only to stiffen up in fear by to the sudden series of realizations.

One he had no swords, and the other ran a chill down his spine, his elbow was small, and what he could see of his arm, it was also frail in comparison to his normal muscular figure.

"What the shell!" he gasped, turning towards the pool of water then instantly approached it.

To his shock, his eyes widen in horror as he saw his reflection that revealed that he was a child once again, around five maybe?

His hand touched his face trying to feel it and comprehend what was going on. Was he dreaming? Was he in the astral plains? If that was the case he would think he would take the form he is now not when he was five years old.

"What is going on?"

He turned his head towards the darkness still searching for answers, as he came aware that he was aware, he knew this wasn't real.

He had control of his actions, not scripted, then it still boiled down to dream or astral projection.

Even in a dream he could still be in this state of mind as it was called lucid dreaming, being aware of your dream and controlling it, however oddly the level of control wasn't what he would expect in such a dream state and even projecting he was limited to that theory as well... then what was this if not either?

Something in the darkness called to him to come to find out why he was there. In his mind's eye, he felt someone watching him, someone that was familiar yet he couldn't figure who it was, he did have the impression of one of his brothers, yet couldn't determine if it was Donnie or Mikey since he strongly knew it wasn't... Raph...

Oddly, even with his uncertainty and who knows what trickery this was and in normal circumstances it wouldn't hinder him, he fell prey to his age, as his legs were shaking and he could feel the fear rising inside, while part of him didn't want to venture forward as the other half told him he had to for the one in the darkness wanted him to... to seek the truth...

"Come on Leonardo, it's only the dark, you travelled the sewers so many times this is no different, sure you have no weapons and you are a kid… but that never stopped you before…" he pep talk himself, taking one step forward then another entering the gloom.

It was thick and he couldn't see much as he pressed forward with one arm out to his side using the wall to guide him.

It was cold and rough and luckily not slimy or worse.

As he kept walking he could hear faint whispers in the distance familiar to his ears that made his heart jump in excitement. One of the two voices was Raph's he could tell as the other he wasn't sure of yet.

His pace quickened and he noticed the voices became louder and were from around the corner to his right, that held a pale glow beckoning him to come to take a look. When he finally reached that corner there was a doorway that led to an empty room, with two small shadows in it.

They were small like how he was now, there were no visible features than their outlines proving they were kids and turtles at that.

One such shadow was a blue-ish tinge as the other was red.

They seemed to be fighting or at least arguing since the blue one was cringing as the red was in a fury with clenched fists and pacing around.

"Why did you do it! Why did you tell him!" the red shadow demanded who sounded just like his brother Raphael at the age of five, of course, what memory served him of how Raph's voice use to sound before puberty.

The blue one whimpered and looked up at the red, "I'm sorry Raphie… Father asked…" the blue responded, making Leo blink, he sounded just like him well as he was at this age, was that shadow to represent him?

"And you just told him?" The young Raphael spat in anger, "Shell! He is mad at me because of you!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Shut up Leo!" Raphael growled, shaking his fist.

"But Raph…"

"No! Get lost Leo! Why don't you just disappear!" Raphael said harshly that even hit him in the heart, to hear his brother with such cold words, the ones he never really heard Raph speak of until they were a lot older and there was a good reason at that time of his life why Raph pushed him away.

The way the shadow was addressing the blue one made him feel it wasn't just in anger he truly wished it to be.

"I'm tired of you! Always Father's favourite, you get everything, he likes you more… if you didn't exist he would notice the rest of us!" Raph roared snarling in hatred.

Leo staggered back in sync to his small blue shadow version, they were both hurt, and yet Leo never had Raph do this to him, where is this coming from?

The red shadow grew in animosity, "Leave! Never come back Leonardo, I hate you I HATE YOU!" With the venomous words spewing out of the shadow's mouth the blue shadow retreated into the darkness vanishing from sight, leaving Leo alone staring at the ominous shadow of red, that truly never wanted to see him again.

Leo's heart started to become heavy and he felt abandoned as he too left unable to stand there witnessing such hatred. He turned back to the path he was following and continued on, not daring to look back.

Down the large dark hallway, he shivered, reflecting back on the event, one he was happy he never had with Raph.

In the past, he had his scuffles with his hot-headed brother, many times he was the stubborn one or it was the other way around, however, not one made him feel the way he was experiencing now, not one made him want to hide and truly never return.

The feelings so deep and rooted in his soul, he quickened his steps wanting to find the exit to this nightmare, he wanted to be back where his family was and not alone.

What felt like an hour or more as exhaustion was starting to show and his little legs felt numb and like noodles, he saw something in the distance, a tall shadow that gave him some relief and some hope?

Something about it cheered him up, and yet he had no clue why or who it was.

He found himself rushing forward like a fool yet he couldn't stop, either way, acknowledging his rash mistake.

There the shadow took form and he gawked at it in pure joy, it was his father.

The master was younger than he was now, his fur was less grey and more brown and he was wearing a different kimono.

He had a sack over his shoulder that Leo recognized as the bag his father used when they were young and took out to fill with food and other necessities when he left the lair.

The master not seeing him at first tilted his head at Leo when he was running towards him. Leo thought he would be happy instead the master looked at him in shock and horror suddenly swinging his staff out of its holster and pointed it at Leo as he went into a defense stance.

Startled by his father's reaction Leo halted where he was, staring at him in confusion. That confusion wasn't only his as the rat was in the same state, studying him with his eyes.

"Who are you!" he demanded with a snarl and disgust in his voice.

Leo shivered, not understanding the question, for his father should know who he was, yet he did not, letting out a growl of warning that if Leo didn't answer he would regret it. His body shook and he swallowed hard as the words trembled out of his tightened lips, "Leo-"

"Lies you are not my son!" the rat raged insulted by his half answer.

"But… I am…"

"That can't be! You're a phantom, a demon," he hissed moving his staff to attack, "I will not be plagued by your presence anymore devil." In horror Leo unable to move, watch the rat that looked like his father rushing towards him ready to strike him down.

An unbearable fear for his life rose within him, as he let out a blood curdling scream while holding his head, "Father! Please! I'm scared!"

The strike that should have come did not, as Leo trembled there waiting for it, then suddenly he felt a warm arms around him picking him up.

Tears filled his eyes as he sluggishly looked up shivering as he did. There the rat was peering down at him with eyes that were not full of rage anymore, yet regret and sadness. A moment passed and the rat finally spoke, "I'm sorry my… son… Leonardo," he said regretfully then held him closer to his chest.

Tears running down, Leo buried his head into his father's chest, crying more letting out all his fears as his father soothed him by rubbing his head, "Shhh, child, it's okay, I'm here. I will protect you and never fail you again… my Leonardo…"

"Leo…"

"Leo…" a faint voice called him breaking him away from his father, yet the warmth stayed as he found he was once again in the bedroom with Adam nuzzled against him, head resting on his plastron fully asleep.

The voice once again called, he tilted his head groggily towards Donnie, who stood beside him and had his hand on his shoulder nudging him softly.

"It's time to get up," he insisted in a low voice, "It's late as it is and I don't think you should sleep in any longer."

"What time is it?" Leo whispered so as not to disturb Adam.

"After eleven," Donnie informed him as he frowned on that.

It was later in the day he would want it to be, sleeping in until nine was the best he could tolerate, after that it kind of made him feel useless regardless if he needed it or not.

"I see…"

"Sorry Leo, we considered waking you up but I did notice last night you were restless and after you confronted Adam's change, you actually fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you neither did the other two," Donnie explained apologetically.

"It's fine Donnie," Leo nodded, looking at Adam, saddened that he would have to wake him up or did he? "Donnie should we let Adam…"

"No, he needs his shot and besides, he will not sleep well tonight if he sleeps any longer," Donnie told him, then added, "Do you want me to…"

"No, it's okay Don, I will wake him. Can you see if Mikey can make something light to eat for we will have lunch with the rest of you around oneish if you think that would be okay?" Leo asked, figuring for Donnie was looking over both their health especially Adam, he wasn't sure he would have the best judgment when it came to meals.

"That would work, I will make sure Mikey adds more nutrients to Adam's meal to balance things for her. With only a portion of the shots, we need to compensate for her body's constantly changing."

Leo nodded then he turned his attention to Adam as Donnie made his leave. The face so peaceful Leo wondered was this the first time he had such a moment where he felt safe? How long has it been for him?

Taking his hand and placing it against Adam's cheek Leo said in a calm soothing voice, "Adam, it's time to get up," saying it a few times Leo's mind drifted as he waited for him to respond which he was resistant to waking up at first.

Leo started to reflect on his dream wondering what it meant and why it felt so real yet he knew it never happened, so why did he dream it?

Was it some sign of what to come or was this his brain working in mysterious ways to dwell on something else?

Then what was bothering him, his family safety and Adam's?

Was it based on that in some twisted odd way?

Either way, in the end, it was just a dream, right?

Adam finally decided to wake up, shifted and slowly looked up towards him in an embarrassment of how he fell asleep on his plastron, even leaving a small pool of drool.

"Morning Adam," Leo said softly, not minding what Adam had left behind, receiving a smile from his warm human face, that made the dream start to fade away. There was more important things to worry about and enjoy in the end then some silly dream... Or was there...

* * *

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 - Jimmy down the well?

Who am I? - CH11

 **Jimmy down the well?**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.**  
 **(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)**  
 **Warning: It has horror elements.**  
 **Rate: T**

 **Drama, family comfort/hurt, and heartache...**

 **Summary:** Sometimes you think you're doing the right thing, yet sometimes the right thing isn't so simple to understand or see at times... even for the fearless leader...

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE: Just to clarify, when it comes to addressing Adam's gender, the brothers address differently. Mikey and Donnie will say she/her when Adam is human, he/him when Adam is a turtle. Leo and Raph will say he/him regardless if Adam is female or male. To them, Adam is referred to as a male using that when addressing Adam. This also will affect the gender choice in the current point of view of the brothers regardless of form, which will determine if Adam will be referred to as he/him or her/she within parts of the story. This will switch back and forth since each tends to take the point of view throughout the storyline. Sorry for the confusion, but I don't believe all four brothers think the same when it comes to Adam's gender. That said, one other thing that will happen is that Raph only, still calls Adam a turtle even when Adam is human as well, this is his mindset and how he perceives Adam._**

* * *

His eyes hovered there towards the gauge with a frown, he wasn't planning this, nor consider this a problem that would arise.

What was he going to say to his brothers?

It's only been four days that have passed, they still had plans to be there another three more, unfortunately, however, with the recent activities and what the radio was picking up it appeared that they would stay longer.

It was one thing he had to stretch out the drug for Adam first giving him half for each of the two first days that didn't bold well, seeing Adam not pleased with it, then giving him one fourth the next day to minimize the dosage.

He didn't like doing it and witnessing how edgy Adam was over this, yet it couldn't be helped.

Donnie didn't want to risk not giving him anything since that would make Adam decline once again and who knows what effect and damage that would have on the kid this time around.

He still wasn't sure how Adam winged off it in the first place yet seeing what that was doing to him, it was not an option to stop giving him the drug even if it was just a small portion for now...

"How long is Bishop going to search this area?" Donnie mumbled tapping his finger on the gauge that showed how much the water tank was holding.

"Donnie, you wanted to see me?" Leo's voice came from behind.

He nodded waving his hand to his brother to enter the small room and stand beside him.

Doing so, Leo entered coming up to Donnie and then looked towards the gauge that he was assuming his brother was fixated over.

"What is that for?" Leo asked though he had half an idea, however, he wanted Donnie's explanation to ease his mind, fearing what it meant.

"It's the water tank gauge. The well has been dried up for some time since I assumed that would happen when we first found this place, so I had this installed to hold enough water to last two months," Donnie explained flatly with no emotions, trying to hide his concerns.

"It has only been four days, I don't think we would have used that much, even with Raph taking hour long showers," Leo pointed out, not knowing the math for sure but assumed that was concerning Donnie.

Donnie nodded, "Agree, there is no way we have wasted so much water, which puzzled me, so I did some diagnostics on the gauge and the tank itself, for I know when I installed them they were both in working order."

"Is the gauge defective? Is that a problem?" Leo asked, leaning in and tapping on the glass that didn't make the meter's pointer move.

"I too came to that conclusion until I found evidence of tampering," Donnie hesitantly, admitting getting Leo flash his head up at him in disbelief.

"Tampering?" Leo gasped, not expecting to hear that, he couldn't see anyone in the bunker messing around with it and not saying a word on top of that.

"Yes… tempering," Donnie bit his lip, unsure what to think, then he closed his eyes, seeing all the scenarios before him, was it deliberate? Was it an accident? Or was it even recent? It wasn't like he came to this room since they got there, it wasn't a concern at the time, yet after hearing the pipes rattle as if air was in them he thought then to see how the tank was fairing.

It should have been one of the many things he should have inspected when arriving, only worrying about the electricity and the other little things.

"What happened and where was the water you made sure this tank was full of, go then?" Leo asked softly, trying to hide his rising anxiety in his voice, being strong and placing his hand on Donnie's shoulder to drag him back from his wandering mind.

"The water has been drained into the well," Donnie started getting a raised eyebrow from Leo not understanding why there is any concern then. "Leo I know what you're thinking and no that is not a good thing, yes the well was dried up before and yes you would assume water going back into it wouldn't be an issue, however, the well itself isn't safe to drink from. I tested it when we set up the bunker in debate if we should see if we can get the well back in order, however, I found bacteria growing there that was too harmful to drink, even filtered."

"Oh… that isn't good," Leo caught on turning his head towards the water tank.

"It isn't and the worse part is I don't know how or when this happened, there was a hose attached to the tank and that hose was pouring the water back to the well that I had sealed up."

"What are you telling me here? That someone deliberately opened up the well and set it up that our clean water to drain into it?"

Donnie nodded, then crossed his arms, "I have no idea when it happened, neither do I know if it was when we were here last or recently."

"I doubt it was recently, but then it begs the question, was it truly done when we were here last when we left the place? It was a long period of time between," Leo insisted, unable to see how it was one of them.

"I don't know if it was by an intruder, that would mean…"

"Our hideout wasn't as secure as we expected it to be…" Leo finished his sentence not thrilled at the idea, nor the fact they might have only a few days of water left, even if they did take precautions to reserve it.

"Maybe we should see if the others noticed anything amiss or touched since the last time we have been here. Maybe Raph and Mikey have noticed something yet just dismissed it, figuring it wasn't that big of a deal?" Donnie suggested seeing the gears in Leo's head turning.

Leo had his hand on his chin, thinking it over, wondering if he too misread a sign with all the commotion that was going on.

Then again, nothing stuck out like a sore thumb and it bothered him all the more. After a moment he nodded, "I agree we should talk to the others and do a sweep of the bunker to make sure there isn't anything else we might have overlooked."

"I will see what I can do with the water tank and check our power supply too to make sure I didn't mistake its condition?" Donnie insisted.

"I will go talk to Mikey then. If anyone was staying here during the duration we left this place, there would be some food missing too or evidence someone was here just by the kitchen alone," Leo told him, turning around and made his leave.

If he was correct Mikey was in the kitchen, yet when he reached the main area he was wrong seeing Mikey was at a coffee table with a board game set up and explaining to Adam how to play. It was a simple game called trouble and somehow the two turtles had convinced Raph to join in as well.

"Okay dudette the point of the game is to get Raphie here to lose," Mikey smirked getting a growl from Raph.

"Shell Mikey the game is to get all your guys in their safe zone and try to mess with the other players, not to gang up on one player only!" Raph retorted, then raised an eyebrow when Adam snickered. "Oh, you think this is amusing you know I will crush you… don't you stick your tongue out at me!" Raph grumbled, not in actual anger, there was a slight smile under that tight lip happy to see Adam so playful, showing how comfortable he was now with him.

"See even Adam knows the real rules so, who wants to be red?" Mikey asked already claiming the orange pieces leaving purple red and green behind.

"The kid can have red if he wants…" Raph started seeing Adam snatch up the red yet placed them in Raph's starting point, then turned around and picked up the green and placed it on his own side of the board. "I guess I'm red then, green is still a good colour too," he pointed out getting an enthusiastic nod from Adam. The kid didn't speak much still, yet only said a word here and there, even so, no one pushed him knowing it would take time, it was good enough having him willing to participate in activities with each of them, even Donnie had his few moments with Adam yet the trust was still being built between those two.

Leo watched from afar and wish he didn't have to interrupt the game, even if they haven't started yet, however, with what he discovered in the room with Donnie these questions couldn't wait.

"Sorry to interrupt your game," Leo approached them seeing that each of them looking up towards him, a smile came to his lips noticing that Adam picked up the last player pieces that were purple holding towards him to offer him to join. "Thanks, Adam, but I will stay out of this round for now, I wanted to talk to you Mikey about our rations," he insisted they go to the kitchen to do so.

"Is there something wrong bro?" Mikey stood up, brushing himself off.

"No, just wanted to double-check what we have and make sure there will be enough variety and the right nutrition given to Adam as well, it looks like we might have to stay another four days on top of the three we were already planning," he stated seeing Adam's hand drop and his eyes too, towards the board.

Raph let a grumble leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms and then folding one leg over the other, "Fucken Bishop just can't get the hint that he will not find us and piss off on his search…"

"Sadly, it looks like he isn't that easy to discourage, though I'm not sure my plan of action with Angel and Casey could have prolonged Bishop's attempts, taking it that they have left New York that we haven't made our way back home yet," Leo mumbled under his breath more to himself and the doubt was evident.

"Nah dude, the douche-bag is one of those pesky flies that doesn't know when to buzz off, he will soon though since even he will find it pointless to keep going like this, instead use his resources to wait for us in New York. He doesn't know if we do or not have a way to get back without detection and he knows we are ninjas so yeah, he will give up soon. Shell, it's been game over for him since Raphie escaped with Adam," Mikey stated cheekily trying to cheer up Leo.

"Your probably right Mikey," Leo looked up at him as the brother smiled deeply, "Now can we just get on with this so you can go back to your game?"

"Sure dude," Mikey nodded, then turned towards the other two, "Be right back dude and dudette, no starting without me okay?"

"Sure thing, Mikey," Raph snickered, then let out a groan after feeling a pillow in the face. He knew the culprit that found the habit to act in such a manner when he didn't approve of what he said. "Hurry before I teach this little wise-ass a lesson," his thumbed pointed towards Adam who whistled innocently.

Mikey and Leo let out a laugh, saying 'Not a problem' before heading towards the kitchen area. Once there Leo made sure the other two were not in earshot, he will bring Raph up to date to the situation later and ask his questions, then as well, as for Adam it was best not to bring unnecessary worry to him, he had his own problems to deal with.

"So what is really going on dude? You look tense, shell I think the other two saw it too," Mikey moved towards a counter leaning against it, he knew this wasn't about what they had to eat until they left.

"Is it that obvious?" Leo asked wearily, feeling disappointed in himself that he couldn't hide it as he would in the past, he knew it was his condition that was hindering him, yet still.

"Dude, why you think Adam wanted you to play? She could tell too, she was concerned about you," Mikey pointed out, then let it slide, not seeing a point to continue making Leo feel bad about himself so he changed the topic, "So what is this about then?"

"Right," Leo said, appreciating Mikey to let it go, "We have a problem and I want to see if this was something that happened during the renovation of the place after we were going or…" Leo hesitated, not sure if it was even wise to mention it being a recent event since they have arrived.

"Or?" Mikey asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing, let me catch you up," Leo insisted avoiding the idea this happened recently, informing Mikey about the water situation and then added, "Do you recall if any rations were missing or tampered with when we arrived? I know you came in here right away to check what was stored here."

"Dude, that isn't good," Mikey muttered, seeing why Leo was worried, then he sadly shook his head, "Sorry dude, I don't recall the food was touched, yet at the same time I don't know if I would have noticed, I never really made any mental notes on what we brought here only that it was enough to last."

"Is it still enough to last?" Leo inquired next.

"Yeah, we have enough for a month or so, even with one more turtle on board that eats like a horse," Mikey pointed out how much Adam eats compared to the rest of them, yet understood for she needs the energy a lot more during most of what she eats is fuel when turning.

"So no evidence someone was here," Leo bit his lip not wanting to bring this up, but had no choice, "Mikey by no means am I accusing you but…"

"Dude, I never entered that room or need to, so no I didn't do it and I don't think any of us would," he quickly cut in not wanting Leo to assume it was one of them, regardless of the fact that it could have been seen as an act of a mistake or not understanding the seriousness. He couldn't fathom it was Raph doing and especially Adam, who wouldn't and not seeing why she would even consider doing it?

"I can't see either, but I have to look at this from every angle, I want to make sure it wasn't a misunderstanding and then it would question whether we are truly safe here or not…"

"Yeah, tell me about it, so you're going to talk to Raphie and Adam?" Mikey asked.

"Raph yes, I don't think I will ask Adam. I doubt it, he has even been in that room, he follows one of us around and no one has been in there as I can tell."

"Okay, well, I guess you want to talk to Raph now?" Mikey questioned then walked towards the door.

"No, go play your game," Leo insisted, "I'm going to check the bunker out to see if I notice anything that I might have overlooked prior."

"Sounds good dude, have fun," Mikey cheerfully told him leaving Leo alone in the kitchen.

"Yeah, really… hopefully, I can find something to prove… it wasn't Adam…" Leo said sadly having a feeling it might have been him since the others wouldn't have done it. He wasn't sure if Adam would have but then again, he has noticed something, Adam at night has been leaving the room, and he figured it was due to a washroom break, but now he wondered if that was actually why. Then why would Adam do it? Unless, Leo sighed, unless he wanted to leave sooner, since it has been obvious Adam has been getting antsy lately… 

* * *

Leo sat there with all eyes on him as the family meeting took place in the small living room after his investigation and he concluded there was no intruder, nor has there been, meaning the situation with the water tank was during the duration of the four days.

The problem now was how to handle this, bringing blame will do nothing, only open up old wounds and cast doubt and mistrust.

He wanted to think there was a good explanation behind this, one that made sense, yet he was at a loss.

The reasoning was simple to him, Adam didn't want to stay there anymore, was it due to the pressure from Bishop searches?

Was he afraid they couldn't protect him or didn't have faith in their words that he was safe?

So much Leo wanted to just bring it up, yet knew there were a time and a place for that and at the current moment that wasn't such a time.

His brothers were waiting for an explanation knowing that the water tank was tampered with and wanting Leo's investigation to shed some light.

Were they in danger after all, or was it more to it?

He figured none dared to blame another, so he was best to follow suit on that path as well.

"As we are aware," Leo started. He had informed Adam prior to the family meeting there were issues with the water tank not giving any grave detail in order to see his response that revealed nothing, "The water tank is practically empty, we might have a few days of water left, even be able to stretch it a few more if we are heedful."

"So where did the water go?" Raph asked, looking around not seeing that they were swimming with it.

"It went back into the well," Donnie answered, then added before the question would be asked, "And no, we can't retrieve it for it's now contaminated that is the reason I installed the tank for the well is unsafe to drink and use."

"Well, isn't that peachee," Raph snorted, then crossed his arms darting a look towards his leader, "So fearless, how the shell did the water drain into the well?"

Leo sighed shrugging, he could just come out right with the evidence at hand, yet that wasn't the way he wanted to play this out, instead he made sure he didn't lie fully yet at the same time made it seem it was an answer that only kept things open, "That I would like to say, but can't, it's obvious someone drained it since there was a hose to the well that was sealed shut by Donnie, however when it happened, who knows, if it was deliberate to harm us, I doubt it, since who did it probably never knew the well was harmful. For why, that is debatable…"

"So other words you don't really know and don't know if we might be in danger other then dealing with Bishop?" Raph flatly stated not pleased with the answer that was simple as that.

"That I don't know either, but I have made up my mind what we should do," Leo once again didn't fully answer the question, making it seem he was acting this way over something prideful.

He assumed his brothers would take it in such a way, figuring he didn't want to admit he came up empty-handed and to his surprise even Donnie appeared to be not suspicious by this.

"What are we going to do bro? We can't just go out there with Bishop on the hunt, you heard the activity out there, besides those deaths…" Mikey trailed off, feeling suddenly guilty to just casually bring up the cops that died by Adam's hands.

"I know Mikey, I am aware," Leo cut in figuring it was best not to be said, "Things are a bit chaotic and I still think more time down here would prove to be in our favour, so we are going to stay another four days only, no more than that, compared to what I stated earlier today."

A relief came from Mikey and Raph that were going stir crazy yet as he expected Adam didn't look pleased, then there was Donnie who showed no emotion over the news.

"Any objections?" Leo inquired as there was none, "Good." He nodded as each brother seeing this ended the meeting and they went their separate ways. Leo watched each of them leave the table, as his main focus was on Adam, who he figured he would come and talk to after over the conclusion he came up with to get some real answers.

Slowly he rose to his feet, making his way to the back where he saw Donnie disappeared to. The leader assumed the brother was going to fix up the tank or at least set up a way they used less water. As he reached the doorway he paused, hearing Donnie muttering to himself.

"Damn it.. that didn't work," Donnie growled in frustration.

Leo could only smile, knowing his brainy brother was already at a loss to fix this, who knows what ideas were forming in his head, even so, Donnie was bright and would figure it out in the end, he believed in him.

A few more grumbles from the brother Leo turned around, it was best in his experience not to disturb Donnie when he had his thinking cap on. As he made one step forward, something felt off as the words that were spoken didn't fit the idea he had in his head what was going on, on the other side of the door.

"Why the shell did Leo decided we should stay longer."

"Huh?" Leo said in his head turning around blankly staring towards the metal door dumbfounded.

"It should have worked… Yet he insists to stay longer…" Donnie complained as there was a sound of metal clinging after.

Did Donnie throw his wrench on the ground?

"Now what do I do? What can I do to convince him we should leave sooner than later? Has he not noticed?!" Donnie's voice was hostile compared to his docile state. The purple mask brother was full of rage something very possible in certain given situations, yet very uncommon, especially at this moment, that cast a cloud of confusion over Leo.

Leo's eyes widen as Donnie continued to complain and a boiling rage rose in the leader's heart, as he placed his hand on the door and threw it open, startling the brother who in turn yelped and jumped two feet and whipped his head towards Leo turning white.

Leo must have looked angry as the stench of fear came off of Donnie as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

His voice was shaken and he nervously looked at Leo in guilt, knowing all too well he was caught red-handed, "L-l-Leo?"

"What is all this about?" Leo spat, eyes heavy on his brother's.

"What… are you talking about?" Donnie innocently stated, hoping he was wrong over why Leo was angry.

The door shutting behind him not before making sure no one was eavesdropping on this commotion, Leo snarled pointing to the water tank, "Here I was thinking this was an intruder doing and even with all the events that prove that it wasn't, I dared to think it was Adam! Only to find out it wasn't a damn intruder nor a mistake by Adam, it was deliberate! And the culprit was YOU! "

Leo's hands swipe to one side, forming a fist, "Why! Why Donatello, you would do such a stupid stunt like this that threatens your family!" he demanded.

"I…" Donnie shifted uneasily, glancing at the door that was blocked by Leo and towards the corner to avoid those judgmental icy eyes.

"I? What?" Leo demanded once again an explanation, "How could you do this Donatello? You know very well what is at stake—"

"Do you?" Donnie suddenly became aggressive turning his attention to his older brother and challenged him with a rumbling growl. "Leo, do you really know what is at stake?"

"Don't patronize me!" he moved forwards swinging his arm to the side dismissing the question, "Explain yourself." he pointed his thick finger in Donnie's face.

"No, not until you admit you have no clue what is really at stake! You have been ignoring it, hoping it wasn't there to rationalize your orders!" Donnie screamed back slapping Leo's finger away, narrowing his eyes at his older brother.

"Shell Donnie, this is blasphemy! You sabotage our only water source, then cover it up, making it seem that someone else did it, assuming that I wouldn't point fingers, practically framing Adam—"

"I wasn't trying to frame anyone, only someone that is unseen and doesn't exist," Donnie spat, insulted that Leo would even consider he would dare to do such a thing to Adam.

"Then why did you do it?" Leo barked standing tall and trying to empower him with his Alpha scent that actually did nothing this time around, only fueling Donnie's anger over such a cheap trick to get the upper hand in this argument.

"For you still don't get the point do you?!" Donnie yelled, red in the face, "you're so damn protective over Adam—"

"Is this some jealousy act?" Leo huffed in disgust that his brother would go to such length for what, attention?

"For shell sakes!" Donnie raised his arms up in the air, turning around frustrated that Leo was jumping to all these delusional explanations and still was missing the actual big picture.

"D—"

"No, Leo you listen to me!" Donnie turned towards him, narrowing his eyes at him, "As I was saying you're so damn protective of Adam that you are proving it right now, however, you're so blind to see how you should be protecting him. Not saying keeping him from Bishop which is important, but the other thing is just as important… his health. Leo we are dragging out the drug to the point it's not working and not just that… Adam's becoming desperate, I had to fight him off today since he almost took the rest of the remaining drug like some junkie…"

"What?" Leo gawked, startled over hearing about this the first time, "Why wasn't I informed about this?"

"I did tell you on multiple occasions in many ways, yet you were so fixated over the fact that Bishop was the number one issue you ignored me," Donnie stated in a calm voice that surprisingly was achieved very quickly after how pissed off he was with his brother. It helped that Leo was starting to open his eyes, trying to figure out how that could be so, he really didn't hear him after all and for the first time, his words were reaching him.

With a most needed breath to fully calm his nerves, Donnie finally continued, having his brother's full divided attention. "That is why I did this, to get you to finally hear me out if words were not sinking in then action was called for. I know you don't want us to leave the base... but, we have to Leo, we can't stay here any longer, I fear what will happen to Adam if we do…" Donnie sighed holding his arm and looking to the ground.

"I'm sorry Donnie," Leo nodded slowly coming to his brother and placing this hand on this shoulder, "I… I don't...how I didn't…"

"You had a lot on your mind Leo and all the issues of leaving were taking priority in your mind. It's not fully your fault… You're still having issues thinking clearly at times that is why I knew by making a dire threat against us staying here would make you act the way you should, to make plans for our family to get back home. I'm sorry I did this Leo, I'm sorry I betrayed your trust…"

"No Donnie I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you," Leo said softly, he knew deep down Donnie wouldn't have done it unless it was a desperate time and only option before him. New guilt washed over Leo over the fact he had to push his own brother to do this just to make him listen... What type of leader does that? Then again, what kind of leader would he be if he didn't have someone like Donnie on his side to remind him? He was lucky to have such a brother to keep him on the straight and narrow.

"What am I going to do without you sometimes?" he asked with a smile, there is no point in being angry because he was the one in the wrong, not Donnie.

"You would be stuck with Raph's advice…"

Leo shivered, "Yes indeed... I don't think running in with guns ablazing does the trick for our predicament."

"Nope," Donnie agreed.

"However, Donnie."

"Yes, Leo?"

"Next time how about not take the drastic approach? In case it backfires?" Leo insisted thinking this was too bold an idea to get a point across that could have been a hindrance to them or put them in real danger.

A light chuckle came from the purple mask brother in embarrassment, "Sorry Leo I will consider that next time, so what are your orders now?" Donnie nudged.

"Tomorrow we will talk about it, but I think we should leave tomorrow night after making preparations during the day, is that satisfactory?" Leo asked, getting a nod, "Good until then let's drop the subject and what you did and leave it to rest, agree?"

"Thank you, Leo," Donnie said in shame, knowing he did go a bit too far, yet it did create the results he was looking for. 

* * *

**_Thump_**  
He turned around in his warm comfortable bed.

 _ **Thwack**_  
He blinked towards the red numbered clock, noticing it was too early for anyone to be up.

 _ **Thwack**_  
He finally rose to his feet, casting his gaze around the room.

 ** _Thump_**  
Mikey sluggishly got out of bed with the dead weight of sleep dragging him down.

 _ **Thwack**_ he grumbled wondering what Raphie was doing this late at night, yet saw the brother slumbering in his bed, they all were, with the exception of one missing.

 ** _Thump  
_** Mikey dragged his feet towards the room's door, letting out a large yawn that made his head swim and become light-headed.

 _ **Thwack**_  
After three attempts of just trying to get his hand on the doorknob that he kept missing he clutched it hard as he turned the handle.

 ** _Thump  
_** The sound was now louder, was it what woke him up in the first place?

 _ **Thwack**_  
His senses went into overdrive as he felt an overwhelming feeling of dread and pure fear.

 ** _Thump  
_** He shuddered as the sound kept coming, not giving up.

 _ **Thwack  
**_ He nervously went towards a door that was ajar with a lone light peeking out, that was the bathroom and the sounds emulated from within.

 ** _Thump_**  
His heart was pounding in his ears by the time he reached that door.

 ** _Thump_**! _**Thwack**_! **_Thump_**! **_SMASH!_**

Blood invaded the air, blood ran down his face… blood… blood...

"Oh, God... LEO!"

* * *

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 - There is anothers?

Who am I? - CH13

 **There is anothers?**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fanfiction writing. No money is being made on this story.**  
 **(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)**  
 **Warning: It has horror elements.**  
 **Rate: T**

 **Drama, family comfort/hurt, and heartache...**

 **Summary:** SThump! Thwack! Thump! SMASH! What did the turtle find?

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE: Just to clarify, when it comes to addressing Adam's gender, the brothers address differently. Mikey and Donnie will say she/her when Adam is human, he/him when Adam is a turtle. Leo and Raph will say he/him regardless if Adam is female or male. To them, Adam is referred to as a male using that when addressing Adam. This also will affect the gender choice in the current point of view of the brothers regardless of form, which will determine if Adam will be referred to as he/him or her/she within parts of the story. This will switch back and forth since each tends to take the point of view throughout the storyline. Sorry for the confusion, but I don't believe all four brothers think the same when it comes to Adam's gender. That said, one other thing that will happen is that Raph only, still calls Adam a turtle even when Adam is human as well, this is his mindset and how he perceives Adam._**

* * *

 _There was a buzzing in the air, a repetitive sound invading his eardrums, that he could barely make it out from the pounding in his head. He could smell it, something off, something not right. The darkness consumed him and he could barely feel his body, there was a scent of blood… blood…_

"Oh god, what was he doing!" Leo panic as he rushed towards the bathroom, eyes widen at the horror before him.

The hanging mirror over the sink was shattered with chips of glass missing and smeared with blood and flesh.

Mikey white as a ghost, was on the ground wrestling Adam for control as there was more blood painted all over the tile floor.

"What does it look like!" the young brother snapped his beak, "Leo help me he is as strong as Raphie!" Mikey ordered as the eldest nodded in compliance coming to his aid.

"Let…. Let…" Adam screamed in a frenzy thrashing his arms around trying to throw the two turtles off him, "I… want …. To… die!"

The word like hot daggers struck the brothers' hearts as they both looked at each other in horror, not believing their ears.

Leo now seeing the turn of events before this moment, he let out a shiver, disappointed in his abilities and was not able to foresee this and stop it before it escalated to this degree.

Adam must have been smashing his head into the mirror resulting in his injuries that he could see clearly, with the gashes on the turtle's face and forehead.

Mikey as he assumed must came in there catching him in the act and tried to stop him resulting to desperately call for help.

"What the shell!?" Raph's voice came from behind.

Not answering him, for it was apparent that there were more important matters, Leo whipped his head towards Raph, "Get me something to bind him, we need to stop him from harming himself, wake up Donnie while you're at it, we need his help!"

"R… right…" Raph stuttered, shuddering at the blood and quickly turned around.

"I…. die… please… die!" Adam kept begging for them to let him finish what he started. What had gotten into him? _There was a heavy aroma invading his nostrils, was it smoke? Was he near a fire? His body felt it, warm and burning, not by the lick of flame, yet it was uncomfortable all the same. He tried to move, yet his body wouldn't respond, or was it too slow that he felt like he wasn't making any progress? His eyes were so heavy… so heavy…_

"How much does he weigh! Shell!" Mikey complained, now upright trying to attempt to drag Adam out of the bathroom, away from the shattered glass that was on the ground.

The delusional turtle was now coming aware he couldn't get out of their hold attempted to cut his throat with a shard of glass that dug deep into his hand.

If he wasn't on that side of him Mikey wouldn't have caught the action in time, resulting in the death of Adam.

It took all he could to pry the glass from the turtle's hand who howled in protest.

"Fuck off Adam!" Mikey swore, stressed by this and lost his composure in his panic, "We are not going to let you kill yourself, bro!"

Mikey shifted Adam's body up more, arms around the turtle's torso as Adam attempted to pry him off.

"Let let let!" Adam screamed, kicking his legs and somehow managed to root himself, making it more difficult for Mikey to move him and for Leo to grab those legs to aid his brother.

"Never!" Mikey growled, then screamed in pain, feeling teeth against the flesh, as his arm was burning from Adam biting hard on it to force him to let go. "You can bite me all you want Adam I will not let you go!"

 _He coughed, gasping for air, his arm hurt… it wasn't from the bite? Was he bitten? Maybe? No, there was something else, it hurt, bruised up? Banged up? What was that sound in the distance, or was it closer, there was a smell… of pine? No was it burning wood? No… it was mixed up and he couldn't pinpoint it out… he could smell Raph…._

"Raph what took you!" Leo snarled finally catching the flopping legs of Adam holding them tightly as he could.

He was having a hard time keeping his balance with the force of the legs that desperately tried to get free against his plastron. He tried to place them under his armpit yet didn't manage that and was lucky he would admit he got that far as it was.

"Sorry Leo, I forgot we leave zip tags inside the 'Oh shit Adam is going to fucken go crazy' emergency box," Raph retorted getting a nasty glare from Leo.

He brushed it off helping them to get Adam in a more open space with little objects for him to use against them or himself.

"Lay him here, we need to restrain him and calm him down," Leo ordered then looked quickly about seeing no Donnie present. "Where is Donnie anyway?"

"He is coming," Raph insisted, taking over the legs from Leo gently pushing him away and smacking the zip ties in the leader's hands instead.

Leo was in no condition to keep Adam still so he was best to be on leg duty.

"We need him now, I don't know what has gotten into Adam…"

"Die please let me DIE! We can't take it…. We don't want it… Please…. Please… we don't want this!" Adam screamed bloody murder having Raph shutter almost letting go of Adam's legs, as tears formed in his eyes.

The pain Adam was in, he could hear it in his voice, the way he wanted to die…

Why? Why was he in pain?

 _Oh god, the pain! What was wrong with him, his eye was engulfed in fire, he couldn't see! It was blurred in darkness, as his other wouldn't open. His body hurt all over, he couldn't move… He couldn't move his arm! He could though, smell the potent aroma of gasoline, where was it? Where was he? Then there was a scream, not his… not Adam… who was it?_

Adam's screams echoed off the walls as the brothers filled with dread and horror, tried to tie him up, to prevent him from harming himself.

"Hold him still!" Donnie's voice called from behind.

"What you think we are trying to do here Don?" both Leo and Raph answered nastily as the brother came to them with what seemed to be a syringe.

"Donnie isn't that the rest of the…" Leo protested over the action.

"Yes and he needs it," Donnie pointed out, the low dosages have caused him to have a breakdown and go suicidal. This is exactly what I feared would happen, yet not to this level so quickly… He is addicted to it and he is in withdraw that is why he is acting like this!"

"But we will not have enough for…" Leo stated.

"We will go home tonight and I will sedate him if I have to in the lair, keeping him here will only kill him or he will do it before it does!" Donnie said coldly, bluntly pointing out the reality before them all and this wasn't up to debate anymore.

 _He jerked and had a taste of blood in his mouth, he could hear an assortment of sounds in the background, some he couldn't determine what they were. One was too far off to make heads or tails, yet the ones that were not drowned by a large horn was mumbling and groans. He could barely breathe and his leg felt numb with pain, a mixture that made no sense. What was going on? Where was he? What was he doing? Light flashed in his memory a panic… then darkness…_

* * *

He let out a groan, shaking from the cold feeling his skin brush against the prickly grass.

His teeth chattered as he moved slightly, feeling his body protest making him cringe.

There was a light blinding him ahead as his eyes fluttered open and he cast his hand up to shield his eyes, yet was dumbfounded seeing the five fingers, human fingers yet knew that wasn't right.

He let another groan shifting his body upwards using his knees that dug into the ground and his hand to get to his feet as he stumbled back and forth feeling drunk, if he knew what that felt, or was it remembered?

Heavy breaths came from him as he squinted forwards unable to take the bright light, so instead, he turned around shocked by the starry night sky overhead, as he slowly looked down at his hands, he was human in the night?

How was that possible?

He shook his head, trying to remember why he was outside drawing a blank, then it hit him the pain, the change, was he now going back to his turtle form?

Why did he change in the first place, just to revert back to the other form, it made no sense.

His mind foggy, it was the same as when he has been given that disgusting drug… the one that Bishop used on him… the one he had no choice but to use.

Taking a breath, he let his body do its thing as he stood there with eyes closed, hearing the odd foreign sounds around him.

Was it a dream? Did he find him? Shaking his head, he patted his cheeks trying to focus, clear the fog. Then the name came to him, Adam… As the name did the images flashback like a tidal wave.

 _"Things are a bit chaotic and I still think more time down here would prove to be in our favour, so we are going to stay another four days only, no more than that, compared to what I stated earlier today," Leo insisted as he felt like he was falling into a pit of darkness.  
_ _  
_ _He didn't want to stay for it hurt… he was hurting and he couldn't tell them… they were being so nice to him… but it hurt, their body was in flame once again, how was he to continue?  
_ _  
_ _He didn't want her to go through it again… he didn't want to go through it again… they wanted it to end… Was that the answer?  
_ _  
_ _To end it?  
_ _  
_ _It would put 'him' out of danger… after finding 'him'… it was the right thing to do… He thought at least, she… she wanted it to end… he wanted the same…  
_ _  
_ _"Any objections?" Leo inquired as there was none, "Good."Adam left the area lost in thought, lost in confusion as he stumbled away.  
_ _  
_ _Can he live with this?  
_ _Can they?  
_ _  
_ _The drug was running out… they need it once again… death by it… death without it… which was worse?  
_ _  
_ _He wondered this as it became late in the night and he lay there in the bed, hearing snoring on one end of the room, feeling his handshake, the beginning of the pain.  
_ _  
_ _There was more to come he knew, more to suffer once again, maybe it was time to end it all? He could hear her too… he… they are one… but none… as he rose from his bed trying to be as quiet as possible leaving the room without alerting them.  
_ _  
_ _He cast his eyes around the room feeling anxious, wanting the drug… as his body shuddered and he felt his throat dry moving towards the bathroom to quench it.  
_ _  
_ _When the light flipped on he saw his broken face in the reflection of the mirror, sick and wrong, it angered him, it made his blood boil and she was hurt too.  
_ _  
_ _In a rage he struck his fist into it, the glass shattered and blood coated his green fist as he stared at it.  
_ _  
_ _"No more….no more…" he chanted letting out a silent scream in his head, "NO MORE!" Losing himself, driven to end it for them he smashed his head into the mirror, then again and again!  
_ _  
_ _Even when he heard the horrifying screams from the Mikeys, he didn't stop, he couldn't! He had to end it for them!_

His hand now shaking before him, tears rain down his cheek, was he going to do it?

If Mikeys didn't intervene, was he going to end their life? Yet what life was this?

Clenching his hand, he started to cry, whimpering Leo's name under his breath as reality hit him once more.

Where was Mikey? Wasn't he telling him he would never let him die? Then again where was Leo, weren't they both there holding him down and Raphael too? Didn't he join them, soon later...

"Donnie… gave me the rest…" Adam whipped his head around now understanding what those lights were; they were the headlights of the vehicle as he gasped seeing the wreckage before him.

He was at the bottom of a hill and high above was he figured must be a road. There was a side railing that was bent outwards and car tracks leading to the car before him.

There was another set that reared to his right, yet he couldn't see what the condition of that car was nor what kind, as he focused on the vehicle that was before him. The windshield was laying two feet from him, smashed up and full of blood as he came aware where he stood was more blood, was it from him? Was that why he changed... to heal? Could he do that?

"No," he shook his head not bothering to figure it out, making a step forward, he needed to see them, to see if they are alive.

He could see two airbags employed yet wasn't sure which turtle was behind them.

Rushing towards the driver's side, Adam shuddered, seeing Donnie in the driver's seat head back in his seat with fresh blood on his forehead, yet that wasn't the worst as he made a quick note of what he could see of the others.

Raph on the passenger side in the front had his head forward in the airbag and blood was dripping down onto his lap, as his door was smashed inward. The point of impact Adam assumed, something hit them and force the vehicle to run off the road.

He couldn't tell how bad it was for Raph yet he put his focus quickly on the other turtles, Mikey who at the moment was moaning breathing heavily was sitting behind Raph, and Adam couldn't see any physical injuries yet that didn't mean anything. As for Leo, who was behind Donnie, he appeared to be out cold, head leaning against the window that was cracked yet luckily Leo didn't have a cracked skull as Adam feared of Leo's concussion.

Biting his lip, he desperately looked at the turtles then back up towards the road, someone would be around soon and the car could catch on fire any moment seeing the smoke rising that would lure humans to them.

What was he to do?

Taking a breath, he panicked then slapped his cheeks to focus, as he first went for Leo, figuring he was best to grab the ones that were less injured and move them away from danger before working on the more complicated cases.

Moving towards Leo's door, Adam had to jiggle the handle to get it to unlock and slowly open it, trying not to let Leo fall out.

He moved towards him to hold him there as he undid the seat belt seeing the middle belt was untouched, did they not put a seat belt on him?

Not bothering to question that he gently took Leo with all his strength, a blessing he was a turtle not human for Leo wasn't light, half dragging him, away from the wreckage and placed him down in a patch of clutter-free grass.

Adam placed his hand on Leo's face hearing a moan that put some relief in him as he hesitantly moved away, wanting to stay with Leo yet couldn't, knowing the others need help as well.

Returning to the car, he wished the other car's horn would stop honking as the one they were driving was just as noisy making his head throb.

When he approached the car again, he debated who he would go for next, figuring Mikey was the best of choices crawling in from the open door towards him.

The seat belt tight against the turtle's plastron, he tried to unlock it yet to his dismay, it wouldn't as he curse under his breath. Continuing to fight it knowing it was fruitless, he instead desperately searched about for something to use and to his luck, he spotted the perfect object that would work, seeing Leo's blades on the ground in their holster.

Taking one of them, he unsheathed it, only partway at least since they were too long and he didn't want them fully out and accidentally hit someone with it.

Adam brought the blade up to the seat belt and saw his way through it until it gave way and snapped showing how tight it really was.

When the belt was free from Mikey's body, Mikey suddenly gasped for air as if he was restricted from it by the belts tight hold.

"Okay…" Adam swallowed hard, placing the blade back down where he found it to free his hands as he placed one hand on Mikey's side receiving a scream from Mikey.

Quickly he let go, hands up in horror looking closer to Mikey's side, it was purple, dark purple as he flashed a look at the turtle's face that had beads of sweat.

"Broken…" Adam bit his bottom lip, knowing Mikey had broken ribs or assumed at least.

"Move… You can't stay…" Adam told him reluctantly doing the one thing that would hurt Mikey more, he had to get the turtle out of the car.

As his attempts to do so, all the while Mikey screamed, making Adam cry over that he was hurting Mikey and sadly he had no choice either.

Mikey didn't stop until he was laid down near Leo as he only at that time gave out moans and whimpers.

"Sorry…" Adam whimpered in return kissing Mikey on the head, "Sorry…" he moved back, holding his wrist against his chest, eyes slowly moving towards Mikey's arm that was wrapped up, remembering he bit him. "Sorry…" he said again, then jumped in fright when the other car aways away suddenly burst into flames and the stench of alcohol invaded his nostrils, even at that distance.

"Driver… drunk?" Adam asked, knowing no one would answer him as he shifted away from Leo and Mikey turning his attention back to Donnie and Raph.

He had to get them out of the car too, before it caught on fire with them in it.

Now was the hard part as he was lost who to help next.

Raph's door was so messed up he wouldn't be able to open it, yet Donnie's wasn't in the best condition either and it looked like the steering wheel had caved in and was pressed tightly against Donnie's leg, which was going to be difficult for him to get the turtle unpinned.

How was he to reach Raphael? "Don… first…" Adam told himself to focus on the easier problem before the more complicated, reefing on Donnie's door that wouldn't let go.

"OPEN!" he demanded, mustering all his strength into it as the door creaked and squealed, snapping open finally as Adam stared at Donnie's leg.

There was a shard of metal sticking right into it, he knew it wasn't hitting any vital veins that would make Donnie bleed to death; however, he knew he wasn't fully certain, that is, yet knew he was not to remove it and happy it snapped off from where it came from.

The big issue he could tell was the fact Donnie's leg was pinned between the seat and wheel.

With an attempt to move the wheel off, he failed, unable to budge it and receiving screams from Donnie.

"Need… to move… it…" he told himself looking around then his eyes set on the latch that would open the trunk, it could have something for him to use right?

To his luck, the latch still worked and the trunk popped open as he ran to it and peered inside. It was stocked full of food, blankets, a spare wheel and a crowbar, that was ideal and something else he was happy to see, a first aid kit.

Snatching the crowbar first he went back to Donnie, he could use it to free Donnie then use it on Raph's door to pry it open.

"This will hurt…" Adam warned Donnie gently stroking his cheek, "One... two… three!" he counted, then jerked the crowbar lifting the wheel.

Donnie let out a howl and it took everything in him not to give in as he pulled Donnie out witnessing his greatest fear Donnie's leg started to bleed and it wasn't slowing down, the wheel was cutting off the circulation.

"Shit!" Adam gasped placing Donnie down and grabbing Leo's sword unsheathing it and slashed forward cutting one of the seat belts and wrapped it around Donnie's leg tightly to cut the circulation once more and stopping the bleeding.

Sweat beating down his brow, Adam whimpered wishing someone would wake up, he didn't know what he was doing and he was afraid of messing this up and losing one of them.

"No… doubt…" he encouraged himself wiping the tears from his eyes and continue helping Donnie bringing him to the others.

Back at the car Adam faced Raphael's door in dismay, it was smashed in good, would he even be able to open it with a crowbar?

This would be the job for the jaws of life, not a flimsy metal bar, yet again what other choice did he have?

He couldn't remove Raph from the front, nor move his chair back and remove him from the back seat he had to open this door. "Can do it…" Adam moved forward.

"That will not work," a voice called from behind, startling Adam.

He twirled around in a panic crowbar in hand, ready to strike seeing in his horror one of Bishop's men standing there.

Narrowing his terrified eyes at the human Adam growled as a smile came from the man, who hid half his face with a helmet.

"Good to see you have some fighting spirit left," the human said, as the voice familiar made Adam tilted his head at the man unsure what to do.

"I have the tool to get that Raphael out, but I have to hurry before the boss figures out where you guys are. I have a secure place not far from here where you can hide until tomorrow. That is as much time I can give you until the boss starts making extensive searches of this area."

Adam looked over his shoulder, then snarled when the man had made an attempt to move towards the car, "No!"

"Ah jeez Raphael, don't be like that," the man told him making Adam shudder from the name as he corrected him with a sharp tongue.

"Adam!"

"Adam… I see…" the man repeated with a slight sadness in his voice.

"And no!" he repeated aggressively to defend Raph from one of Bishop's men.

"You're not going to let me near this car, are you? Man you two can be so stubborn at times… fine," the man shook his head, removing his helmet making Adam dropped the crowbar.

"Is that better?"

"Your… you're… dead…"

"No Raphael I'm not… I'm sorry..." the man's lip tightened and eyes not fully falling onto Adam's, instead focus on the car only, "I don't have time to explain, you and they are in danger and we must leave now. That is if you will let me near the car now?"

Slowly Adam nodded, eyes wide and lost, "But… you're dead… Casey Jones…"

"No bro… I'm far from it, but what you should concern yourself with is that Raphael, now let's help him and the others, okay?"

"Okay…" Adam moved as Casey, someone he knew died long ago was alive before him, how was that possible? How did Casey survive the war?

* * *

TBC


End file.
